The Game of Seduction
by PeruvianChick
Summary: One day Fang shows up at Max’s private school . . . and falls in love with Max. Can he get her to fall in love with him? It may be an alternate reality, no wings, no School but the FAX lives on!
1. New Kid

**Hey! I'm back! But before I start with the story, please make it be noted, once again:**

**THIS IS NOT THE SEQUAL TO THE GAME OF JEALOUSY!!!**

**This is a completely different story with FAX, and NO SCHOOL! (In other words, a complete alternate reality)**

* * *

I stalked down the hallway, silently, angrily. I didn't want to be at a new school, I didn't want more people watching me, judging me. Not that I really even cared, it just got annoying.

I looked down at my schedule again-

**Homeroom . . . . . . . room 216 . . . . . . . . . Mr. Evans**

I glanced at the clock. I had ten minutes until homeroom would be over. Then a bunch of snobby, rich kids would stream in and fill the hallways, watching me out of the corner's of their eyes, trying to place in some group, trying to fit me in.

Thing was, though, I never just "fitted in".

I wandered aimlessly down a few halls, cursing quietly under my breath. I've moved five times in the last two years. You'd think that by now I'd be able to navigate around a school easily enough. You'd think that the numbers on the doors would make sense, and that I'd be able to figure out the pattern to them, but nope.

_Ugh._

At that moment of my _deep_ and _soulful _thinking, as I was turning a corner, someone flew into me and sent me sprawling back on the floor.

"What the hell?" I growled, instantly jumping to my feet.

The girl also got up quickly, swiftly, as if she'd had a lot practice with that move.

I couldn't help checking her out, dragging my eyes up to her messy, dirty blonde hair then down to her piercing, sharp brown eyes that were also scanning my own body. She had on a tight black tank top that pressed against her flat stomach, but a ripped jean jacket over top. Her pants were faded and fit snug, outlining her curves perfectly. On her feet were worn out running shoes. No jewelry. No accessories. Just . . . her.

"What?" She snarled, taking a cautious step back. I noticed her stance, the way her legs were placed securely, but also ready to strike at any given moment. I could tell she knew how to fight.

"Excuse me? You done staring?" She glared at me.

Whoa, she also had attitude problems. But I should've guessed that from her style . .. Tough, worn, but also . . . hot. She was definitely hot.

"Sorry," I muttered, surprising myself. I never apologized.

Her face stayed a scowl. A scowl that probably should've scared the crap out of me, but instead made me want to grin.

"New here," I offered. I wanted to keep her here, keep her talking.

"I can tell," She seemed to cool down slightly, her face slowly turning into an almost thoughtful expression.

I took my hand out of my pocket, and offered to shake, "I'm Fang."

She stared at my hand, then back at me.

"Fang?" Her face changed to what could've been amusement.

"Yep" I didn't take my hand back.

She sighed, and finally shook my hand. Her hand was surprisingly small and soft. Her shake was firm. Huh.

"My name's Max."

Max. It suited her.

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang, long and loud, startling me enough for her to slip her hand from my grasp and then step into the crowd, leaving me behind, somewhat stunned.

Girls never refused me.

But she had just left.

I started walking again, ignoring the curious looks I got, my thoughts on Max. She was different, I could tell.

Another thought flashed through my mind.

Her.

And me.

_I want Max. _

* * *

**I need suggestions with Fang's last name. I'm thinking Wolfe, but, I want to see if anyone has idea's. So . . . review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Mr Arrogant McCocky

**I can't believe how many reviews I got! **

**Ummm . . . sorry it's short. I promise a longer chap next time! **

**P.S- Special Congrats and thnx on Who are you I am me for being the first reviewer!!!**

**

* * *

**

Something was bothering me, but I couldn't figure it out.

A voice whispered from the back of my mind but I ignored it.

A quick snapshot of a memory haunted my thoughts but I wouldn't give in.

I stepped into Science and slumped down into my seat. Mrs. Neila was too busy doing whatever to notice I was late. Like always.

Mrs. Neila turned around and started the lesson, "Alright class, today we are starting a new unit on-"

At that moment he walked- sauntered- into class.

Fang.

At the sight of him, all the thoughts and images I've been trying to push away all day came back.

Crud.

His eyes met mine briefly. His dark midnight black eyes . . . a few stars sparkled in them, making them shine with a secret light. A hint of a smirk played on his lips. His stance, arms crossed, leaning back on one leg said-

_I know I'm late and I don't give a crap. And you cant do anything about it._

There was something different about this Fang than the Fang I ran into. This Fang knew what he was doing, had a plan and would, within a week, one way or another, be the school heartthrob. The Fang I had bumped into in the hallways was nothing more than a lost, grungy kid that had been angry and impatient. But he had talked to me.

Mrs. Neila frowned, but when she realized it was the new kid, her face brightened up and she stood up to introduce him.

"Class, this is Fang Wolfe."

Heads snapped up and critical eyes raked up and down. A few of the preps rolled their eyes, and you could see them thinking -_Ugh, another freaky emo dude_. Others glanced at him suspiciously, probably mentally saying something along the lines of, _great . . . a fake rebel. Just what we need._ But most students actually looked . . . interested. A few girls actually _winked_ at him.

It made me sick.

"Hey." Brigid Dwyer called out and my blood ran cold. I hated Brigid. So much.

Fang nodded in her direction, carefully taking in everyone, most likely trying to figure out how to win everyone over to his side.

"Fang Wolfe moved here from . . ." She glanced at Fang while I thought of Fang's last name. Wolfe. Interesting. And very fitting.

"Colorado." He muttered, his arms still crossed, his voice low and deep and almost growl-y. Some girls might call it . . . sexy. I call it annoying.

"Why don't you sit next to . . . Max Ride. She's the girl in the jean jacket-" Mrs. Neila started describing me.

"I know who she is," Fang cut in.

More heads looked up. This time they were even more interested, even more curious. They wanted to know how Fang knew me already. And why he had grinned when Mrs. Neila said my name.

I gave them a long, hard scowl and they finally looked away.

Fang sat down next to me, but this time barely even glanced at me.

I was pissed. I didn't need stupid rumors going around about Mr. Arrogant McCocky and me.

"You didn't have to say that." I hissed as Mrs. Neila went on about the lesson plan.

The barely-there smirk got bigger. It wasn't an actual smile yet, but close.

"I know." He whispered.

I blinked a few times in surprise. Most guys would've read the death in my voice but he just grinned-in his way- and didn't seem to be affected.

It was then that I decided I hated him.

**

* * *

**

**Poor Max. She's falling in love. But Fang's already in love . . . He just doesn't know it yet. **

**Oh, and Nudge and Iggy are going to show up a little later- I have a few surprises up my sleeve involving them. **

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	3. Worth It

**I know- already?! But I've had some extra time soooo . . .**

**(People said that I should do the little POV things so my readers know who's thinking what . . . Not a bad idea, I guess, but I just like writing like this. And besides, you guys are smart, right? Smart enough to know the fax- even more of it- is up soon!)**

* * *

I suppressed a sigh as I walked down the hall. Somehow Max had managed to slip away from me for the second time.

I mean, she couldn't hate me _already_, could she?

That was the thing. It was a slightly weird thing because whenever I moved most girls instantly 'fell in love' with me. Don't ask me why because I almost never date. But there were always the few cluster of girls that seemed to be immune to my spell. Max was one of those girls.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind me.

I turned around and found myself staring at one of the girls from Science.

"Yeah?" I asked, making sure my voice was low and soft.

"I'm Brigid. Uh, do you need any help getting to your next class?" Brigid gave me an earnest smile.

Sweet.

Innocent.

Cute.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I do."

"Awesome. Let me see your schedule." I handed it to her and she read it over quickly then smiled broadly, "We have the same Math class, I'll walk you!" She stopped, " I mean, if you want me to . . ." She blushed and looked down.

Angelic.

Charming.

Adorable.

I could see it all in her face, in her emotions, in her expression.

"Alright." I said and gave her a brief and grateful smile. She might have been shy, but she seemed cool too. And besides, I really _did_ need some help.

As I followed her, I caught a flash of blonde and brown. Max. When she saw who was clinging to my side, her eyes widened and an almost horrified look came across her face. I couldn't help smirking as she sent me another murderous look.

I had to admit it- Max was cute too.

**~!~!~!~**

I set down my tray on my lunch table angrily.

Andrea laughed and sat down next to me, "Okay, what did Brigid do this time?"

I shook my head, "I don't even want to talk about that bi-"

"Watch your language, Max." Forrest waggled his finger and sat down across from me.

I gave an exasperated groan.

"Forrest, not the best time to correct Max right now. She's ticked off." Andrea raised and eyebrow at me in question.

"I'm not ticked off," I grumbled in defense, "Just tired."

"Uh-huh, suuuure." Andre mocked but dropped the subject and left me alone.

My friends weren't bullies. Of course, we weren't any normal sort of group, but we didn't beat up people just for the fun of it. We were more like the trouble-makers. Not the type that people ran away from, but the type that people were wary of, careful not to push to far.

Andrea was a black belt in karate. But you wouldn't know that by just looking at her pixie haircut , her perfectly sized slightly upturned nose, bright eyes and slim short body. She was clean and the perfect image of a happy rich girl.

Forrest's real name was Ken, but that's, in his opinion, the most preppy, Barbie name you could give a guy. So he's just Forrest. Forrest with light brown curly hair, and big bubbly nose and freckles. Did I mention he also has five tattoos that ranged from fire breathing dragons to small quotes, and a four piercings, all of them on his eyebrow?

There were more of us, of course, but besides Forrest and Andrea, they all basically acted and looked the same as a stereotypical picture of a trouble-maker. Yes, more tattoos, more baggy jeans, but they were also boring and dull.

At that moment I happened to look up. At exactly the wrong time.

Fang.

Brigid.

She was giggling like a little schoolgirl, making big, wide doe-eyes at him. And he was falling for it! Couldn't he see past the expert flirting and into the evil monster that was Brigid?

Andrea followed my gaze and I instantly looked away, but it was too late.

She looked back at me, a delighted expression on her face.

"So, Max, what do you think of the new kid. Fang, right?" She teased, chuckling to herself while Forrest studied Fang.

"Is he emo?" He asked.

I shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

Andrea gave me a wink, "I bet you do know."

"Yo, I heard he has cuts all up his arm." A guy with long shaggy hair called out. His name was Seth or something.

"Me too!" Someone else called out. Yeah, we gossiped too.

"So, what _do_ you think?" Forrest gave me a serious look.

I paused. I was their leader. All I had to say was that I didn't like him, that he seemed off and they would all back me up. If I said that he seemed cool, they- for the exception of Andrea- would back off.

But my pride stood in the way.

"Uh, whatever. He's not worth it."

Andrea shook her head, but everyone else got the 'I'm done talking about it' message.

_He's not worth it._

I looked back over at him.

He was looking back.

We stared at each other for a while.

He looked completely out of place with all the girly girls around him, and there was an almost a pained look on his face. But he still tried to smile.

Or maybe, he was just a _little _worth it.

* * *

***grins wickedly* I might have forgotten to add that there IS gonna be some action between Fang and Brigid . . .**


	4. Fang's Blog

**Yeah, this took a while, sorries about that but I've been busy lately. Here are some questions that I've been asked that I decided I might as well post the answers to, just to clear things up-**

**_*Is this an all-human story?_ ****Yes, no wings, no white coats, but some of the flocks special not so obvious talents will be used. (Fang's ability to be extra silent, Iggy being able to see in white . . .)**

**_*Is Forrest Max's boyfriend? Does he like her?_ ****Nope and nope. There's gonna be another dude to distract Max. Actually, in my looong, complicated thoughts I like the idea of Andrea and Forrest liking each other :)**

**_*When will the rest of the flock members turn up/are they going to be in this story?_ ****I was going to put Iggy in this chap, but it's not working. So Iggy will probably in chap 6, and hopefully so will Nudge. **

**Hopefully that helps. Ask any questions you need!**

* * *

You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!

You are visitor number: 5, 697

Monday, August 31, 2009

**THE MOVE**

Yo, I know it's taken me a while to post, but as you already know, I've been busy. Moving.(nope, cant say where)

It's pretty snazzy here. Big houses, huge yards, fancy schools, rich people.

How can we afford this? One word- Johnny.

But, since I don't want to spoil my happy mood-I know, me, happy? Shocker- I won't say much more about that.

Why am I in a happy mood, you ask?

Because- Max.

She's this girl from my new school, and I don't usually care about girls but Max- she's pretty awesome. And really, just plain pretty. She could probably beat me up too, so I should keep my distance . . . I can't, though. There's something about her . . . she's tough, she's dangerous and she isn't one of those preppy girly girls.

I don't want to get too mushy so I'll stop now.

Till later-

Fang

_ _ _ _

Reviews:

**number1FanEVAH!!!** At 4:24 p.m

Hey, Fang, I'm back! I bet you missed me! Okay, I have a question, WHO THE HECK IS JOHNNY? You talk about him and crap, but is he you're daddy or your mom's boyfriend?!?!?! (yes, I am hyper- HAHA!)

Fang-

Of course I missed you. And Johnny's not my dad- even though my mother insists he is. He's just my mom's slumbag boyfriend.

_ _ _ _

**GypsyPrincess94** at 8:30 p.m

Whaaaaat? I thought you loved _me_? Lol, but how old is Max? What does she look like?

Fang-

I'll always love you. I'm not sure how old Max is, I'm guessing around 17. And she's thin and fit, with light brown, dirty blonde hair. She's got these amazing eyes that seem to just stare right through you . . . and she's got a mean glare. Could probably make little kids cry. Not me, of course.

_ _ _ _

**Sparkleglitz01 **at 3:01 a.m

So cool! Do you really like her? Does she like you? -screams-

Fang-

Uh, yeah, I don't think she likes me. In fact, I think she hates my guts. Probably 'cause I wont cower down at bow at her feet (just joking) But, hey, what can I say? I seem to have that affect on people.

**~!~!~**

_This might not be so bad, _the Voice whispered softly.

The Voice is the highly annoying voice at the back of my head that is for some reason sensible and rational. It's so unlike me that me just call it my Voice.

Oh, sure, sitting down with some stranger snobby dude for two hours while our parents discuss some business deals- yeah, it'll be swell, I thought sarcastically.

"Ms. Ride, thirty minutes!" My maid Arrete called.

I groaned and pulled on a short cashmere skirt that was so tight, I wouldn't surprised if it split in front of everyone while I was trying to sit down. And then a silk top with ruffles that went down my front in soft waves. Ugh. I looked like such a girl.

Arrete appeared at my door silently, and scooped up my school outfit from today. Arrete and I had a deal, she would cover for me so I could wear whatever I wanted to school(instead of the lame-o outfits my mother bought me) and I wouldn't tell my parents about her affair with the butler.

I stared at myself in the mirror, knowing I looked good. I thought about what would happen if I had to dress like this everyday.

I shuddered.

_What if Fang saw you like this? _The Voice suggested.

I froze. Had the Voice just said what I think it said?!

We do not think about Fang! I scolded.

_Why not?_

Because . . . I have to hate him! And you mentioning him is not helping!

_But you don't hate him_.

I . . . no, okay, fine, I don't. But he's hanging with _Brigid_.

I made emphasize on Brigid. I knew the Voice would agree with me about this.

I've hated Brigid since we went to preschool together and she dropped her milk on my new dress. It was an accident, I think, but back then I was just mad that she had ruined my new outfit so I was threw crumbled cookies in her hair. Then, before I knew what was going on we were all-out fighting with kicks and punches and the yanking of the hair with a ring of little kiddies watching us, surprised.

It had left us both crying and in a huge time out. And seeking revenge.

_Which she's probably trying to get now. I bet she doesn't even really like Fang she's just doing it to tick you off._

It doesn't matter. Him hanging out with Brigid is . . . the worst thing he could do.

_Well, what if he was hanging with . . . _The Voice paused, and I knew what it was going to say_, I-_

NO! Don't say it! I roared inside my head. Yep, I might seem slightly crazy to the average person right now.

_Fine_, the Voice muttered and fell silent.

I gave a sigh of relieve. If I had lost an argument against what most people would consider myself, that would just be sad.

"Ms. Ride, your parents are waiting!" Arrete called.

Giving myself one last look-over, I decided there wasn't anything I could do to fix the outfit, grabbed my hand-beaded purse and tried to plaster a happy smile on my face.

* * *

**Hopefully you understand why Max hates Brigid now, and exactly how Fang feels about Max. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: BlackBelt for the amazing idea's and to- because I'll probably forget later- special thanks to Who Are You I Am Me!!!**

**AND- if you want to have your name used for Fang's blog- just ask! AND REVIEW! A whole bunch! :)**


	5. Forced Dates

**Hola! Hey, I got this awesome question from two of my reviews: **

*** **_**Is the snobby guy she has to hang with Fang? **_**Ok, that was like the ultimate idea(even tho it was a question) And I basically re-thought my entire fic because I loved that idea so much. But . . .it . . . just read, k?**

**Oh, and just to let you know, it'll be a while until Fang's next blog entry . . .**

* * *

My parents were nervous, they hid it well, but I knew the signs. My mom was fidgeting too much and my dad was rubbing his hands together. This deal was important to them. Hm.

Mr. Ecker greeted us at the front door of his mansion (it was even bigger than ours) and led us to the hallway.

"Hello, Mr. Ride. Hello Mrs. Ride." He shook hands with my parents, then turned to me, smiling warmly. "And hello Ms. Max Ride."

"Good evening." I forced a smile.

At that moment, Mrs. Ecker and Samuel walked in.

I froze and stared at Samuel in shock. I knew him! Him . . . with-with his sandy blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Crisp new button down shirt and dress pants. Hair slicked back. . . .

As I kept staring at him, I started doubting myself. _Why should I know him? _

_You don't_, I reassured myself.

_He does look awfully familiar_, The Voice mused.

I shook my head, trying to snap out of it. Of course he looks familiar, he looks just like the typical image of a rich guy.

"Hey," Samuel greeted me, not bothering to be formal.

Mrs. Ecker frowned but didn't say anything."Shall we sit down to eat?" Mr. Ecker suggested, leading us away from the grand hallway and into an equally grand dining room. The walls were filled with intricate designs and a sparkling chandelier hung down from the ceiling. The table was long and covered with a fancy, and most likely silk, table cloth.

Mr. Ecker sat down at the head of the table, and his wife sat down on his right. My family filed in with dad on Mr. Ecker's left, then my mom, then me. Samuel skipped the seat next to his mother's and sat down across from me.

I gritted my teeth.

And so, the long dinner began.

It was somewhat uncomfortable for me. My parents chatted with the Ecker's and Samuel put in his comments every once in a while, but he kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes . . . ugh. I mean, when Fang does it, it's kind of cute but Samuel did it . . . _No, no thinking about Fang!_

Finally, it was over and the adults moved to a different room. They sat stiffly on the lush couches, ignoring Samuel and I.

"Hey, do you want to go to the balcony?" He asked after a long time of trying to follow their conversation.

I hesitated, and somehow, my parents chose this time to pay attention to us.

"Why don't you?" My mom said. I knew instantly I had no choice.

"Uh . . ." I still tried to refuse.

"Oh, you should," Mrs. Ecker smiled. Who was she to tell me what to do? "I know you two must be bored, listening to us talk about business deals . . ."

"Um, yeah, okay," I said weakly, stood up and walked past Samuel and to the balcony quickly. I was mad, but I didn't want to be too obvious about it.

"Quiet chilly out here." Samuel said softly, joining me in the balcony.

My back stiffened, but I tried to squash down the urge to snap at him.

"So, Max." He leaned against the railing, so close I could feel his body heat.

"So, Samuel." I tipped my head back and looked into those dark green eyes.

Samuel looked back, a small smile on his face.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen . . . you?" He had to be at least nineteen, or twenty-

"Same." .

"Really?" I studied him for a few seconds. He looked so much older with his strong muscles, defined even under his clothes, and chiseled features . . . older and also like a fake.

"Yeah. My birthday is in a week. I'll be turning 18."

"You havin' a party?" My mom would've scolded me because I wasn't 'talking properly', but I didn't care.

He shrugged, "Of course. And yes, you'll be invited."

I nodded, "Okay." "Okay . . . does that mean you're coming?" He winked and laughed softly to himself, I frowned, I'd had enough of self centered, egotistical jerks for one day.

_Fang isn't that self centered . . . _

Who said I was talking about him! Why did it always have to come back to him?!

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

"No, I-" I started.

"Trust me, you're coming." He stated.

I felt my anger rise up, "I'll do whatever I-"

Suddenly, laughter broke out in the room behind us. I could hear my dad's deep chuckle and my moms annoying high giggle. Guess it's going well.

"Hmm . . . sounds like they're having fun. That could be a good or bad thing." He mused thoughtfully.

"Huh?" I looked up at him again and wished he wasn't so tall. I mean, I was pretty tall myself, but he . . . actually, he wasn't as tall as Fang. Now Fang, he must be like 6 foot- GRR. I've got to stop thinking about him!

"Well, think about it. I'm the heir to a large sum of money, you're pretty rich too and we're both not bad looking," he grinned, "Put that together and soon they'll be scheming ways to get us together. Or just ordering us to date."

"What?!" His comment finally startled me out of my stupid girlish thoughts.

"Yeah, well, duh." He muttered.

"Oh." I mumbled, uncertain. My parents wouldn't force me to date a guy I barely even knew . . . would they?

* * *

**(sorry it ends so . . . abruptly)**

**So, there you have it. As you can see, Max and Samuel aren't exactly 'clicking'. That's because there is only one guy for Max, and she can't get him out of her head . . .**

***huge grin***

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	6. I Want You

**Okay, I'm going to try to update faster from now on. And since I haven't really said that much about Fang, I'm going to try to put insome stuff about his life. **

**Oh, and, did I forget to tell you? Silly me, I also put in some Fax!**

**

* * *

**

The alarm went off in a consistent, annoying, high pitched beeping sound, and yet, I stayed in bed, waiting for it to stop so I could go back to sleep.

"Fang, turn that alarm off!" My mother yelled from the other room.

I sighed and got up slowly.

"FANG!" My mom yelled louder and then there was some shuffling as she got up.

I shook my head, and got dressed. My room was so small, more like a closet than anything. It barely contained my dresser, and bed. Yeah, that's all I had in it.

My door flew open, and my weary, sleepy-eyed mother looked at me, oblivious to the fact that I was half-dressed.

"Have a nice first day." She said.

"It's my second day," I muttered, knowing she didn't really care and that she was only doing this to look good in front of Johnny. Her "good mother act".

"Oh." She shrugged, "Then have a nice second day of school."

I nodded, finished getting dressed and quickly left. I had managed to avoid Johnny again. Johnny, my mother's boyfriend who had forced us to move here. Not that my mother had complained, or resisted. She was "in love." That was her excuse. Her excuse for making me move so many times that I've lost count. Her excuse for the fact that she rented a house that somehow only had one room, so my "room" really _had_ been a closet.

I know, I hate my life too.

**!~!~!**

I glanced around the cafeteria, unsure where to sit. I resisted the temptation to go back to Brigid's table, knowing that if I sat there again today, that would become my permanent seat, and I would be stuck with a bunch of air-heads forever. Well, actually Brigid was really smart, but she just acted so . . . never mind.

"Hey, man, you gonna move or what?" The guy from behind me grunted.

I nodded and got out of his way, finally deciding on a mostly empty table.

When I sat down, everyone sitting there, all of them guy's, turned to stare at me. I nodded coolly, and then began eating.

They kept staring.

"Yo, you're Fang, right?" One of them got up and sat across from me, "Congrats man!"

"Congrats?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard you and Max are going out!" He grinned, and bumped the guy next to him, "And we all know how hard it is to win Max's heart. Oh, by the way, I'm Joe."

"Uh, I'm not going out with Max." Man, word got around fast at this school.

"Not yet." Joe grinned and bumped the dude next to him again, "You hear that Iggy, nothing to worry about."

Iggy shook his head, then looked back up at me. There was something weird about his eyes . . . they would've been an intense shade of ocean blue, but they were glazed over. Strawberry blonde hair, medium size, gangly, pale skin.

"What do you mean?" I asked, deciding I might as well find out as much as I could.

Joe grinned widely and his buddies started laughing, all except for Iggy.

"You see, Fang, Iggy here-"

"Shut up, Joe." Iggy interrupted, then turned to me, his gaze latching on my face, but not on my eyes. There was something unfocused about his gaze . . .

"Iggy what?" I looked around at the guys that had suddenly crowded around me.

"Let's just say that Iggy has- wait, no, _had _a close, personal relatio-"

Iggy stopped Joe by slugging his arm, "Joe. Shut. Up."

"Fine, fine." Joe held up his hands in defeat, "Iggy doesn't want to talk about his ex's."

"Wait, you . . . you used to go out with Max?" Everything suddenly clicked, and I found myself staring at Iggy with a mixture of amazement and jealousy.

"Yep." Joe said, almost sounded proud, "Until Iggy-"

Iggy slammed his palm on the table, "For god's sake Joe, it was only a few months. And besides, she hates me now." He turned back to me, "You might want to move, because I have a feeling she's staring at us right now, and she won't be very happy to see you're talking with me. You've already got one strike against you."

I looked over at Max's table. Sure enough, Max was looking over at us, but as soon as our eyes met, she ducked her head. I kept watching as the girl next to her laughed and waved at me. I hesitantly waved back.

"Whoa, now Andrea is waving at you . . . man, you on fire!" Joe thumped me on the back and everyone cheered.

Iggy had a surprised expression on his face, "Seriously?" He asked Joe.

"Yeah mean, he's got it going!" Joe paused, and then cringed, "Sorry, man."

Iggy shrugged, and muttered, "I don't care."

But it was obvious he did.

Wow. But something Iggy had said earlier bugged me, "Hey, Iggy, what you said about me already having one strike . . ."

Everyone instantly turned serious.

"Dude, I know Brigid's hot and everything, but you have to stay away from her," Joe gave me a long look,"Max and her are like, life long enemies."

"Why?" I asked.

"Some stupid thing that happened long ago. Iggy knows, but he wont tell us." Joe glanced at Iggy, slowly lifting up his hand, and then his middle finger.

"I know you're flipping me off, Joe." Iggy said in annoyance.

"Man! How do you do that!" Joe groaned and everyone else laughed.

I was confused, "Huh? What do you mean . . ."

They all turned to me.

"I'm blind." Iggy said plaintively.

"What?" I stuttered, dumbfounded, "Really?"

"I've been blind since birth." He said, sounding weary, as if he's had to say that line over and over before.

Iggy's blind?

"Oh." I said sounding stupid."Yeah, man, _duh_. But the amazing thing is that he hooked up with Max!" Joe cheered.

"I did _not_ hook up with Max." Iggy said through gritted teeth.

"No need to be modest, Ig." Joe laughed.

Iggy gave a frustrated growl and got up, not even hesitating as he made his way out of the cafeteria expertly, never bumping into anyone. There was no way he was blind.

"So, what you waiting for?" Joe asked, not one bit bothered, "Go talk to her, Romeo!"

**!~!~!**

"Hey." I said, sliding down in the seat next to Max's.

Max's back stiffed, and she refused to look up.

"Hi, Fang. We've been waiting for you." Andrea smiled sweetly.

Max's head whipped up, and she gave Andrea a scowl, "No we haven't."

"We have. Don't worry, she's in denial." Andrea nudged the dude next to her, giggling softly. The guy rolled his eyes. He was a pretty big dude, definitely over 200 pounds.

"Anyway, I'm Andrea, and this is Forrest." Andrea gestured to herself, then to Forrest.

I smiled to myself, "I know."

Max's head whipped up again, "Stop saying that!"

I leaned in a little, and whispered softly, "Why?"

She turned to me, her cheeks were flushed and her nose was crinkled up. She looked so cute.

"Because you don't know! You don't know anything!" Max was frustrated and angry.

I found myself wanting to say sorry again- so I did.

"Sorry . . . I didn't mean to sound-" I hesitated.

Her face turned quickly from surprised, to embarrassed, to angry again, "I don't want your sarcasm."

"I'm not being sarcastic. I really am sorry." I said, knowing that I was. I was sorry, for a lot of things. But mostly for whatever had happened, besides me, that had gotten her so upset.

"Well," she faltered, seeming surprised again, "Thanks, I guess."

Our faces were so close, I could feel her warm breath on my cheek, I could see the passion in her eyes, the . . . longing?

Our moment was interrupted by a giggle. Max blushed, and turned away.

"Sorry," Andrea covered her mouth, "Just pretend we're not even here."

Max got up abruptly and before I knew what was going on, she had run away. For the third time.

I sighed.

Andrea gave me a sympathetic look, "She's been having a hard time lately, but she really does like you."

I gave a her a doubtful look.

"Really. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but . . . you seem like a nice guy. And I want Max to be happy."

_She doesn't seem very happy right now_, I thought in my head.

"She's at the south hall, most likely next to the music room. That's usually where she goes when she needs to think."

I hesitated, wondering if I should give Max some time.

I knew I should . . . but I couldn't help myself.

So I went.

**!~!~!**

I felt like crying. And I never cry.

Why did Fang have to be so . . .

_Don't think about him_, The Voice said gently, for the first time of my side.

_But I can't not think about him! _I thought unhappily.

"Max!" A voice called out from behind me. Fang.

I slowly turned around, "Fang."

He gave me a small smile. A real smile.

Why can't he just leave me alone?!

"Go away." I said, my voice sounding weak even to me.

He stepped closer, until he was just a few feet away. Then even closer.

"I can't." He said, sounding almost as pained as I was.

"Why?" I snapped.

"I don't know! I- you- I can't stop . . . thinking of you. And I've only been here one day. _One day_. How am I supposed to last the whole year without you? Dammit, Max, I want you."

The way he said it, it sounded so . . . simple.

He grabbed my arm, surprisingly gentle.

_It's not simple! _I argued to myself, and slapped his hand away trying not to think about his soft touch.

Fang stepped away obediently.

"Don't ever do that again," I hissed, refusing to let the longing, or want show on my face.

He nodded seriously, but then sidestepped around me and before I knew what was going on, he was behind me, whispering in my ear.

"Can I do this?" He murmured, and pressed his lips against my neck.

I was barely aware of nodding, I could only think about his kiss, about the way his arms were wrapped around my waist, pressing our bodies close together.

"Max," He whispered, nuzzling my cheek.

"Yeah?" I managed a hoarse reply.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

_I'm already in love with you_, I thought.

Wait-what-no.

I pulled away abruptly and turned to stare at Fang.

Was he joking?

He stared back, his face determined, serious, and genuine.

Apparently not.

He took my hand and I felt electricity shoot up my arm.

Slowly, watching for my reaction, he lifted my hand up to his lips and pressed them against my open palm, leaving a whisper of a kiss.

My hand tingled.

Oh, _god._

Then, with another meaningful look, he left.

* * *

**And there you have it: Fax. **

***squeals***


	7. Getting Caught

**Ouch. This chapter was just about ready since Tuesday, but, um, I kept forgetting to add the ending. Sooooo . . . You get it today. Still good, tho, right?**

* * *

I found myself wandering the halls again, later. People were walking past me, hauling backpacks and getting ready to go to their nice, big mansions.

I was getting ready to find an excuse not to go home. I didn't want to see my mom cuddling up with Johnny. Johnny who had convinced her to come here just because he had gotten fired from his last job and wanted to start over new. And she had stupidly followed him, just because he was her boyfriend. Oh, yeah, and "in love". But I've already mentioned that.

Quietly, I stepped around students, around strew backpacks, around teachers, trying to make myself invisible, so no one would notice me.

I stopped, and looked around, waiting. I half-heartedly kept a lookout for Max, but I wasn't sure what I would do if I really did see her. She would probably even madder because of what I had done . . . my lips still tingled from when I had kissed her neck.

At that point, it was just me, and no one else, in a lonely, forgotten hallway. Standing next to a door with a sign that said:

-_Computer Club, after school on Mondays_-

Well, today was a Monday. I shrugged to myself and went in.

There were about seven kids, all staring intently at their screens, wearing huge headphones. The teacher was lounging in his chair, reading a newspaper and barely glanced up when I came in.

"The rules are over there and computers over there." He mumbled and went back to his newspaper.

I walked by, checking peoples monitors out, some were checking their e-mail, others playing video games, some updating blogs, most going on random websites.

I was about to sit down when I noticed the African American girl huddled at the corner of the room, her back to me. Her screen was filled with lines and lines of green numbers glowing in the black background. I stopped and stared, watching her fingers fly over the keys, seeing the intense and determined expression reflecting off her screen.

Hacking.

The word popped into my mind and I knew instantly that was what she was doing. Hacking.

Suddenly the words ACCES GRANTED popped on the screen and she let out a celebratory whoop, and pumped her fist in the air. No one even looked at her.

"Oh shit," She hissed, catching my own reflection. She pressed a few keys and the screen disappeared, revealing the homepage of NSA. National Security Agency.

She was hacking NSA?

"Wow." I said, impressed. She swiveled around in her chair.

I could see all the excuses flying through her head, but she didn't say anything.

"Trying to get into NSA?" I said, and without hesitating, sat down in the chair next to her. She was probably a sophomore, or even freshman, and had a little kid quality. Her eyes were big and her hair was trying to escape the rubber band it was trapped in. She was tall, but had a lot of shape.

"Nope." She said, and turned back to her computer, "Of course not. That's like, completely illegal and I mean, seriously you'd have to be one of those computer geeks to do that and I would never in a million years do that, and- I'm gonna shut up now."

"Well it sure seemed like you were." I said louder.

"Can you keep it down?" She asked nervously.

I thought about it, "Yeah, sure, but why?"

"Am I hacking NSA? I mean, not that I am-" She paused, trying to fighting down a smile. A proud smile.

The smile broke free, "Welll . . . hey, wait, you're the new kid, Fang, right?"

I knew she was trying to change the subject, but decided to give in.

"Yep. Seems like a lot of people know about me." I mused.

She grinned, and nodded, "Well, yeah, I mean, come on! Everyone knows about you . . . and Max!" I was about to set things strait about me and Max, but she wouldn't let me, "Wait, before you start denying it, just let me say I think it's really cute, and seriously, Max needs a boyfriend. She hasn't had one since . . . um, I think his name was Iggy. It's so weird that they broke up, though. They seemed so perfect for each other, always hugging and holding hands but I guess that they just didn't like each other anymore-"

"Hold on." I motioned with my hands for her to stop, "First of all, Max and I aren't going out or anything. This is only my second day here. And second . . . what about Iggy?"

The girl grinned again, and for a second, I thought I saw a faint blush on her cheeks, but with her dark skin tone, it was hard to tell.

"It was soooo cute! They were together for like, half the school year. And I heard they were like, best friends, before that too. But then like one day they got in this huge fight and broke up . . . now I think Max hates Iggy, but I mean, how can you hate someone that you were best friends with for years?"

I stayed silent, knowing she would get around to answering my, and her own, question.

"Anyway, Max hasn't dated anyone since. And that was only, like, last year that they broke up." She took a deep breath, "So, yeah, that's basically all I know."

"Wow." I muttered, wondering if everyone in this school just went around blabbing about other peoples life stories to random strangers.

"I know!" She nodded, but then got quiet again, "Um, so, I guess that's all you want to know. I'll go back to-"

"Hacking NSA?" I asked with a slight smirk that I knew she wouldn't catch.

She blushed, "No, I-"

Suddenly, another window popped up on her screen and the words: ALL FILES DOWNLOADED flashed on her screen. She frantically tried to close the window, but it kept flashing, and I watched as numbers and letters scrolled down her screen. Finally, it blinked out and the screen went back to normal.

A CD was ejected from the computer.

"See?" She grabbed the CD, "I'm done, so no more hacking."

"I would hope so." I thought out loud.

"Anyway, you can leave now if you want to." She said softly.

I shrugged. I'd decided that besides being a chatter-box, this girl was pretty cool.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, um, Nudge. I'm a sophomore." She said, biting her lip.

"Okay, Nudge, so what else can you tell me about Max?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No more, I've already told you too much."

"Look, I get that you're her friend and all-"

"She's not my friend." Nudge cut in.

"Then how do you know . . ." I trailed off.

She shrugged, "I pick up on stuff like this. Besides, whether she likes it or not, Max is like one of the most popular girls in school. Everyone knows about her."

I nodded, "Okay, then, gossip queen, what else do you know?"

She frowned, "I am not a gossip queen!"

"Okay, sure. But come on, I need some help."

She laughed lightly, "You need love advice?"

I glared at her, "No, I just need-"

"Whatever. I'll help you. But first of all, I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you _really_ like Max?" She asked, and I knew looking in her eyes that she was talking about more than just like. There was deep passion in those huge brown eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

**!~!~!**

I slammed my fist down on the leather seat.

I replayed the whole scene over and over in my head, Fang holding me against his body, his body heat and special Fang-like _smell_ making me feel dizzy.

The way he held my hand, gingerly, carefully. _Caressing._

His lips on my neck, so light, barely even pressing down.

His eyes, and the way they told me everything. How they shone black, how the little golden flecks twinkled.

His words: _I'm going to make you fall in love with me_

"Miss, I-"

"Don't talk to me!" I yelled, getting out of my corvette, and angrily stomping down the driveway.

"Max, I have to warn you-" Arrete started.

"What?!" I said sharply.

"Your parents are home." She whispered.

Suddenly, I felt like I was 200 feet underwater, "What?" I whispered back.

"They're home. And they want to talk to you." She winced, and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh, crap, oh holy crap." I hissed, and looked down at my clothes. My tight skinny jeans that weren't even designer- they really _were_ worn, and ripped. My shirt that I was customized myself- by dying it dark purple and turning the stupid ruffles into strips of cloth that ran down my sides.

I knew instantly my parents would go nuts.

"Can you sneak me away so I can change?" I whispered.

Arrete shook her head, "They're expecting you. Now."

I gritted my teeth, and taking a deep breath, went in.

**!~!~!**

"Max, dear, I-" My mom stops and stares at me, "What are you wearing?"

I ignore the comment and hug her, "Hey, mom, what are you doing home so early?"

My dad steps into the living room, "We need to talk to you, Max."

I feel a little relieved that he doesn't even blink at the sight of my outfit.

"Hold on a second, dear, let me just ask Max something," Mom turns to me, a tight smile on her face, "Max, honey, _what are you wearing?_"

"Um, I just decided to make a statement today. You know . . . just go a little crazy for the day." I give her a small smile.

Her own smile vanishes, "Maximum Ride, don't you dare go _lying _to me!"

I don't know how she does it, but somehow, my mom always knows when I'm lying. _Always_. It's way annoying.

I look down, pretending to be ashamed, "Sorry."

"Max, you represent our family, you- IS THAT THE CASHMERE SHIRT I GOT YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY?!"

I freeze, "Um, maybe?"

"I- Max, _how could you?_" She fingers one of the cut ruffles, and for a terrifying second, I think she's going to cry.

"Well, at least I'm wearing it." I say and instantly regret it.

Her head snaps up, and she gives me the Mom Look.

"Maximum Ride, I want you in your room this instant!"

I nod and head to my room as fast as I can, hoping to avoid a worse punishment.

"And from now on, I will review your clothes _before_ you go to school!" She yells after me.

My breath caught in my throat.

No.

No, no, no, no, nooooooo.

* * *

**Okay then, that's all. No more new characters. The story can finally "begin". And I can't wait to send Max to school in a tight mini-skirt.**

***cackles evilly* There is _MORE_ DEFINITE Fax on the way!**


	8. Goddess

**Hey, here's another question I got from a wonderful reviewer:**

**_*What about Angel and Gazzy? _For somewhat obvious reasons, I can't really add them into this story. I mean, where are they supposed to go? How would two little six and eight year olds supposed to fit in a high school? So, yeah, no Gazzy, no Angel. **

**_*Why was Nusge hacking NSA?_ Idk, cuz she can? And maybe she wanted to? I never really thought about that . . .**

***giggles like a maniac* I've been wanting to write this chapter for soooo long.**

* * *

I stared at the mirror. Just stared. No thinking, no internal screaming.

Because, really, there was nothing to think about or even do. Okay, yeah, I was wearing a really short skirt with glittery beads, and a really tight shirt that kept creeping up my stomach, but so what? So what that I was also carrying a shiny gold purse with . . .

A shiny gold purse.

I cursed.

And began to tear at my shirt, desperately trying to get it off.

"Miss, are you ready?" Arrete's voice rang out, nervously.

"No!" I yelled angrily, trying to pull the skirt off. _Why wont the stupid thing come off?!_

"Max, I'm coming in!" This time it was my mother's voice, next to my door.

"Mom- no, I can't-"

She came in.

"Max!" she gasped, a broad grin spreading across her face, "You look lovely!"

"No, mom, I _don't! _Please, you can't let me go to school like this. I'll die! I have a _reputation_, and- and," I gave her a pleading look, "You can't , mom, _please!_"

"Nonsense, Maxie. I know you don't usually wear clothes like this, but you look _adorable_."

Adorable?! She HAD to know that was the worst thing she could say.

"MOM!" I screeched.

Her face hardened, "Now, Max, don't overreact."

It was useless.

I cursed again.

Mom scowled, and for a split second, I finally saw our resemblance. Wow. But then she forced another smile, and hovered towards my dresser.

Oh, no, she couldn't be thinking . . .

"Hmm, maybe a little bit of blush . . . and some gold eye shadow . . . some eyeliner . . . mascara . . . lip gloss, definitely . . ."

I had no clue what she was talking about. But a deep gut feeling in my stomach told me I wasn't going to like it.

**!~!~!**

I was walking to homeroom when I saw her.

She was goddess, most certainly.

Her lightly tanned skin shimmered, and her eyes glimmered with light brown, green, and blue and were slightly slanted upward, making her look elegant and grown-up. Her skirt swished as she walked, pressing against her round hips in a way that was so incredibly sexy. Her shirt hugged her edges and curves, barely containing her treasures. Her hair . . . it cascaded down her back, a rich deep brown with blonde highlights.

A goddess. A rare creature, to be loved and admired.

Her eyes connected with mine, and I saw a faint blush rise up on her cheeks. I knew I was gawking, but she had to be used to it by now . . .

It hit me then. Staring at those eyes, I suddenly realized who the goddess was.

Max.

**!~!~!**

This was officially the worst day of my life. I had just found out that I looked like freakin' Brigid. I saw her as she was stepping out of her fancy new car, and realized with a fury or resentment that we looked very similar. Same type tacky skirt. Same too-tight lame shirt. Same overly-shiny hair. But maybe worse, because, this was, after all _me_.

Wolfe-whistle's and cat-calls were aimed in my direction, following me as I tried to get to my locker.

"Max!" Andrea appeared beside me, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hey," I said, depressed.

"Um, not that I don't like your clothes and you look really good but- what the _hell?!_" Poor Andrea looked like someone had just told her the world was actually, really, flat.

"Maybe you would've known if you had answered your cell last night." I hissed.

She cringed, "Oops, sorry, I lost it a few days ago . . ."

"Yo, new girl, wassup?" Out of nowhere, I found the captain of the football team grinning at me, leaning against the locker next to mine.

I tried to put up my most ferocious glare, but he just grinned wider.

"I see ya playin' hard to get." He leaned in close to my ear, "Well, two can play at that game."

"Leave me a lone, Scott." I said harshly, pulling away.

"Whoa, how ya know my name?" He blinked a few times, but then the dazzling smile came back, mixed with a curious look, "Do I know you?"

"What's wrong, Scott," I snorted, "can't remember the chick who whooped your sorry little ass last year behind the bleachers?"

His eyes widened, and he asked incredulously, "Max?"

"Yep, the one and only." I leaned back on one leg, and let him look me over one last time.

"Holy crap Max, you look _hot!_"He exclaimed.

I decided he might as well get a few more seconds.

"Dude, we have a game Friday, how would you like to be my date?" He asked winking at my chest.

3 . . . 2 . . .1.

I kneed him in the groin.

And so my day went on with stupid guys and rumors of the "new girl". She was foreign. She had rejected Scott. She was Max.

Of course, no one believed she was Max. And I didn't blame them, because I looked so disgustingly like one of _those_ girls, that even I wouldn't believe I was Max if it wasn't for Andrea hovering around me all day, reassuring me that I looked fine.

This was officially the worst the day of my entire life.

And the "highlight"?

When Fang saw me.

The way he looked at me, confused, admiring, longing. Almost the way he had looked at me the other day, when he had kissed me, but this-this was more intense.

I reluctantly stepped into Science, wishing badly that I didn't have to do this.

He spotted me instantly.

And so did every other student.

"Oh man, it's true!" Someone called out, "She looks totally sick!"

Sick?

Fang's eyes narrowed, his mouth set into a hard line.

I sat down in my seat, trying to keep my head down, for once in my life feeling vulnerable and exposed.

Brigid came in after me, and she honed on my quickly.

I saw the way her eyes narrowed, and her gaze darted back and forth from Fang to me. It was then that I realized Fang was still staring at me.

"Hey, Bri." I said loudly, obnoxiously. Might as well make the best of this.

"Hey, Max." She said snickering, "Nice clothes."

"Apperantly, everyone likes my clothes." I said, trying to be heard above the class.

"You mean all the _guys_ . . ." She grinned.

I blinked, anger rising up in my chest, but she just smirked and bounded to her seat.

I made a mental note to stuff some dirty gym socks in her locker later.

"Ooohhh, Max got told!" Some lame guy announced.

I spun around in my seat, trying to give them my well-known Max scowl, but it had absolutely no affect.

I sighed, once again, depressed. This sucked.

Then, slowly, amazingly, the cheers, and calling out stopped, and when I turned around I found Fang staring down every last dude in the class.

I gave him a grateful smile.

He shook his head, and turned to me, his eyes softening.

"Don't pay attention to them, you look . . . beautiful, like a . . . uh," He trailed off, and I swear I saw him blush.

I bit my lip, "Thanks."

He nodded, and then smiled.

I turned to the board, where Mrs. Neila had finally come in and was writing down the warm-up.

I found his words echoing in my head again, making my heart-and face- warm.

**!~!~!**

Today might have seemed like a good day even though Max all dressed up wasn't exactly something I had always wanted to see- I'd never even considered it- but . . . Yeah. She looked amazing.

The only thing was how every guy in school was drooling over her. It made my stomach curdle, and made me want to go over there and wrap my arm around her waist protectively.

But I couldn't. Even as another loser flirted with her, I couldn't.

I watched, feeling completely helpless as Scott asked Max out again. And finally noticed how every girl was shooting Max envious looks. That was almost funny. Max being envied? She's probably laugh too, if she wasn't so busy slapping Scott.

Scott.

_Why wont this weenie give up?!_

I couldn't take it anymore.

The next second, I was at her side, watching Scott walk away glumly.

"Nice." I said quietly, trying not to let too much of the jealousy creep into my voice.

She whirled around, and suddenly, we were almost touching noses.

"Fang! Don't do that!" She stepped away, but not before I caught the flash of pink in her cheeks.

"How many rejections is that today?" I asked causally. I hoped.

She shook her head, "I'd rather not answer."

I felt the words wanting to escape, I wanted so badly to ask her out . . . but I knew better.

I started walking, and she followed.

"So, why are you . . ." I tried to find the right words.

She frowned, "My mom. She doesn't exactly approve of how I used to dress and when she found out yesterday- she went crazy."

I raised an eyebrow, "So you're going to keep dressing like this?"

She laughed, "No way!"

I felt my heart sink a little. But then again, Max wouldn't be Max without her worn, well, trademark clothes.

"I'm going to make Andrea bring me spare clothes so I can change." She said.

"Oh, that's too bad." I let out a disappointed sigh.

She punched my arm, but not actually hard, "Shut up."

I stopped her, and leaned in, grabbing her shoulders lightly.

"I'm serious, Max, you look so amazingly beautiful today."

She blushed even harder, and I smirked.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"I can't. What I wanted to say earlier . . . you look a like a goddess." I said, leaning closer, barely aware of the how silent the hall had become, "A wonderful, beautiful, sexy goddess."

"Fang, everyone's looking . . ."

"Who cares?" I asked, and leaned in closer, letting her fruity breath blow against my face.

"I . . . " She stopped, struggling for something to say.

I leaned my forehead against hers, "Yeah?"

Her face relaxed slightly, and a small smile stretched on those full, pink lips.

I wanted to kiss her so bad . . .

"What is going on here?" A sharp voice asked somewhere far away.

Max blinked and I thought I saw confusion and worry swirl in them, but the voice called out again.

"Excuse me, excuse me! _Max!_ What do you think you two are doing?!"

Hands pulled me away from Max harshly.

I looked up into the angry face.

"Principal Brown." Max said faintly.

Principal . . . oh.

I cursed.

_Couldn't she had come a few minutes later?_

* * *

**Grrr, I've tried to make them kiss like a billion times now but it doesn't work out!**

**Ah well. I'll try again in a few chapters . . . **

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	9. Mistakes

****

Helloooo! Was up, people? I'm sooo happy! *grins* This story is doing so good (though a few more reviews wont hurt) and just, thanks so much!

**Oh, and hey, I was having a chat with Max about the Fax and she is a little mad at me. Cuz, according to her, I haven't gotten it 'right'. Hmph. So, basically she's taking over for this chapter. **

**READ!READ!READ!THEN REVIEW!!! **

* * *

"As you both know, PDA's aren't allowed at this school . . ." Mrs. Brown droned on and on, while I avoided looking at Fang.

I couldn't believe I had almost kissed him. I couldn't believe he had . . . had, _seduced_ me like that. It's not fair. And, it's also scary. I mean, I cant even control myself when I'm around him . . . I don't like this feeling.

I could also feel Fang burning a whole through my shoulder with his eyes. His gaze was so intense, it made my stomach flutter.

"Are you two listening to me?" Mrs. Brown said sharply.

I nodded vigorously, knowing that the only way to get out of here was to agree and nod to anything she said. Trust me, I've been here many times before.

"What I can't understand is why you, Max, would be kissing a boy in the hallway. It's not like you," She said carefully.

_I know_, I thought. Then I mumbled out loud, "We weren't kissing. And- _we weren't going to._"

I had to add that. This, whatever you want to call it, that was going on with Fang and me wasn't going to happen.

Mrs. Brown raised an eyebrow, glancing at Fang. I sneaked a peek at him. He sat, arms crossed, a slightly bored look on his face. But he wasn't looking at me anymore. And I could see the tension around his mouth. Was he mad? Upset? Hurt?

"Well, that's true." She said hesitantly, "So, for now, this is just a warning. But, please, don't let me catch you again."

_What does that mean? As long as you don't catch us it's okay, or what? _I thought distractedly, still trying to analyze Fang's expression.

"You won't." I said, breaking the long silence. I could almost feel Fang tense beside me.

"Fang?" Mrs. Brown looked at him.

He looked up, at her, and then gave me a slow look. My heart gave a squeeze, and I felt breathless for a second.

"You won't," He echoed, his voice flat and emotionless.

I gulped, trying to take a deep breath, still trapped in his stare.

He finally broke his gaze, letting me go, and I felt like I was falling- and then landing hard on reality.

This is why I can't be with Fang.

The way he makes me feel . . . I can't do this again.

**!~!~!**

As we were walking out of the office, I resisted the urge from grabbing Fang's hand and . . . I don't know what I would've done, except that I don't have to think about it because he grabbed my hand first.

"Max," He said, his voice cutting into the awkward air.

I tugged my hand away halfheartedly, "Fang, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

I let out a frustrated sigh, trying hard not to let the pressure from his hand, still in mine, affect me.

"You know what!" I said loudly, "Why me, Fang? Why me out of all these girls, all of them more-more-" I faltered, trying to think of something, and not to be all-that but right now, today, none of them were more anything than me.

Ha-ha, I thought dryly.

Which is probably what Fang was also thinking because he smirked.

"More what, Max?" He asked, then went on before I could come up with something, "And, really, no matter what they are, you, Max, you're the one I want."

I shook my head, and finally pulled my hand away, letting out a sigh of relieve as the fog in my head cleared out a little, "Fang, I don't want this. I'm not . . . ready for a relationship."

His eyes darkened, "Didn't seem like that a few minutes ago when we were almost kissing in the hallway."

I glared at him, "That's just it! I do stupid stuff around you, stuff that I told myself I wouldn't, and that I know I shouldn't but you start talking like . . . Ugh! And then the way you, um," Against all my will, I felt myself blush.

Fang chuckled, "Max, come on, what's so hard about this?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Everything!" I yelled, "This is just like Iggy, and how he would just breeze by like it was nothing, but it's everything! I don't like to feel like this, it scares me! And you're _just like him!_"

My mouth snapped shut too late.

He reeled back, as if I had slapped him, and I wished the ground would open up and swallow me.

Shit.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, which made me feel a million times worse.

"I-I didn't . . ." I stopped, _wasn't this what I had wanted? That he would finally understand and leave me alone? _

But as he turned around and left, it took every fiber of my being not to call him back.

_Oh, Max, why do you have to torture yourself like this? _The Voice sighed softly.

**!~!~!**

My eyes were locked on the floor, but I was forced to look up when a high pitched squeal went:

"Max!"

"Hey, Andrea." I said, then added with a small smile, "Could you be any girlier?"

She grinned.

"Hey, Forrest." I said. It was always funny seeing them together. Forrest, the big guy lumbering next to Andrea.

"Yo, Max, nice outfit." He nodded, but I felt relieved that he didn't stare with him mouth open or anything. He was cool like that.

"Thanks," I said, trying to make sure to sound upbeat.

But, of course, Andrea already knew. I could tell by her worried look.

"Hey, Forrest, can I talk to Max in private?" She asked, her eyes questioning me already.

Forrest shrugged, nodding, and started to make his way to the school entrance.

"I'll call you." Andrea yelled.

He paused, looking back at us. Actually, at Andrea.

"I'll be waiting." He said with a small smile.

Andrea blushed.

My heart gave a sad tug.

"So? What happened?" Andrea asked, turning back to me.

"I got scared, that's what happened." I muttered.

Andrea nodded, "Fang?"

"Yeah. Fang."

**!~!~!**

You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!

You are visitor number: 9, 104

Thursday, September 3, 2009

**MAX**

Why are girls so complicated? You all know about Max and, looking back at my last post, wow. I went on quiet a bit about her.

Fine, a lot.

But, I really need help.

Okay, she shows up to school in this amazingly incredibly hot outfit, and hey, I'm only a guy. What am I supposed to do besides try and kiss her? And I can tell you honestly right now that, I _know_ she was going to kiss me back.

Until the stupid principal caught us.

And then, after we leave Mrs. Brown's office, she tells me that she's not ready for a relationship . . . and then that I'm just acting like this guy, Iggy. Who also happens to be her ex.

So, yeah, what was I supposed to do/say?

Me: "Sorry."

Her: "..."

I leave then.

This part might be expected but now I cant get her off my mind. It's driving me crazy.

Feel free to comment with advise and stuff. I'll probably be up all night anyway . . .

Till later-

Fang

_ _ _ _

Reviews:

**fangirl7** at 3:08 p.m

Oh my gosh! That's so amazingly cute! I am totally squealing right now! Okay, okay, okay, um, just be honest and . . . talk to her. But not right away. Trust me, she loves you! Or, well, at least, she was going to kiss you, so, I bet she really does like you! Give her some time. :)

Fang-

Thanks. And I've been honest so far, it's just. . . getting compared to someone's ex isn't supposed to be a good thing, right?

_ _ _ _

**Jasper winked **at 5:39 p.m

Argh! If I could I would boo Principal Brown. She just messed up a would-be-awesomely-fantastic moment! But, hey, if she's not ready for a relationship, then you can't really do anything (sorry) so, just give her space. And time.

Fang-

Hahaha, yes, she did. But who knows if Max would've been more upset if I actually did kiss her? Giving her space -sigh- sounds hard.

_ _ _ _

**BlackBelt** at 7:56

That's just so adorable!! ^^ squee, just wonderful! Though, ouch, that's not right for her to compare you to her ex. Everyone's been telling you to give her time and space, but, maybe you should try again? Or try to be friends with her first?

Fang-

But I don't want to be her friend . . . I've got to get a break from the computer. I'm starting to get whiny. You're right. And yeah, it hurt. I don't even know why she and Iggy broke up . . . and I really don't think we're alike. But I'm going to try again. Soon.

* * *

**(*cries*-Why, Max? *Max sighs and shakes her head*- You know it had to be done.)**

**Hi, it's me the supposedly "author" of this fic. Yeah. Review. You know you want Max to get over her temporary dumbness, and be with Fang. Maybe if you yell at her anough, she'll come to her senses. **

**Oh, and sorry to all the people who I didn't use their penname, but if you leave me some nice long reviews(even if it just says how much you hate Max) for the next few chapters. . . that might work. :D**


	10. Done Dating

**Wow, everyone wants to know what happened between Max and Iggy. I can honestly tell you that, right now, I don't know. But, as it always seems to happen, I'll probably think of something (brilliant) half way through the chapter.**

**Hopes you'll like this chapter! I'm so close to the magic ~300~(Three is my lucky number)**

* * *

There was someone leaning against my car.

"Hey!" I yelled, walking quickly across the school parking lot.

The figure straightened up, "Yo, Max."

I shook my head at . . . Grr, was his name Seth or what?

"No touching." I muttered.

"Sorries," he shrugged, "I just needed to talk to you."

"Oh, um, okay . . ." No, wait it wasn't Seth, it was something with an "a" . . .

"My name's Sam." He said slowly.

"I knew that." I said, and scanned him over. He was part of my 'group', and okay, I really should've known his name. I'm, supposedly, our 'leader' and a leader should at least remember a simple name like Sam. Even if the guy the name belonged to was a plain Joe version of a rebel. Scuffed Vans, messy hair, studded belt, skull bone t-shirt, and ripped skinny jeans, baggy jacket.

He peered closely at me, "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Of course I do," I protested, "You sit at my table."

"My full name is Samuel."

Samuel.

Oh.

_I'm so smart._

"Samuel E-" He started to add, but I finished for him.

"Ecker. Yeah, I remember you." My stomach knotted. The boy my parents would love me to date.

"Here's your invitation." He said, giving me a cream-colored, small, rectangular envelope.

"For the party?" I asked softly, still not believing that Samuel is the same guy that I've sat with at the same table, with all my other friends- for the past few _years._

"Yep. It's Sunday night." He said, running his fingers through his hair, green eyes locked on mine.

"Um, I don't think I'm coming-" I started.

"Your parents already know about it." He stated.

"So? It's still my choice." I snapped, my anger rising up again.

"Well, if it means anything to you, I hope you come." He added.

"Of course you do." I sneered.

"Yes, because besides you, everyone else is just going to be annoying posh people." He sighed.

I looked away.

"I can't even decide who's going to come, actually. My parents make the invitation list." He continued.

My stomach knotted.

"And, I wont hit on you or anything. I know about you and Fang-"

"What about me and Fang?!" I cut in loudly.

"Um, never mind. But I hope you come. I uh, have to go now . . ." he glanced over his shoulder, where a fancy black car was slowly approaching us.

I nodded.

"So, um, bye. See you tomorrow." He called, and got into his car.

I watched as he drove away.

Then I finally let myself scream.

_Calm down, Max_, The Voice soothed.

"I don't want any of this! I don't want Fang, and I don't want Samuel, and I don't want to go to his party!" I yelled, knowing one of those things weren't true, but refusing to admit it.

_Then don't go_. The Voice said simply.

"Fine, I wont."

**!~!~!**

I went to sleep early, even though I usually go to bed around midnight. I don't know, maybe it was the fact that I just wanted dream about Max all night, or maybe it was because I couldn't do anything else.

Okay, I know she sort of, kind of , _maybe_ 'rejected' me, and yeah, I get that she _might _need some space, but first, I wanted to know what the heck was up with her and Iggy and then I had to find a way to show Max I wasn't like him at all, and that . . . that I was falling in love with her.

The next morning started out like the morning before, alarm, me trying to sleep in, my mom yelling at me.

"Johnny's birthday is today." She said excitedly, as I hurriedly stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth.

I paused, "Oh yeah?"

"Yup, he's turning thirty one! It's a going to be a big one!" She said laughing softly to herself, "Imagine that, me, a woman almost forty, married to a man who's barely thirty!"

"You're not married to him," I reminded her.

"Well, not yet," She said, then added, "But I know he's going to propose soon."

"Uh-huh, that's the same thing you've been saying the past five years, mom."

She frowned, and said tightly, "Don't you have to go to school now?"

I nodded, rushing out of the house before a hung-over Johnny came downstairs.

**!~!~! **

I roamed the hall silently looking for Nudge. Nudge, the gossip queen, who I was sure knew what happened with Iggy and Max, and why they broke up.

There.

"Hey, Nudge, how's it going?" I asked quietly, hooking my hand on the crook of her elbow and steering her away from her friend who were staring at her in awe for knowing a senior.

"Oh, Fang!" She looked somewhat surprised, as if she hadn't expected me to actually talk to her again, "I'm fine."

"Okay, listen, I need to talk to you."

"About Max?" She whispered.

"Yep."

"Alright, library." She lead me down another hallway and into a huge room filled with books.

"I know you know." I started, sitting down on one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs.

"Know about what?" She glanced around carefully.

"Why Iggy and Max broke up." I sighed my patience wearing thin.

She smiled, "I told you-"

"I want the real story." I interrupted.

She bit her lip, something I noticed she did often, "Actually, I talked to one of my friends . . ."

"And?" I prompted.

"She heard that Iggy was cheating on Max." She winced as she said it.

I thoughts instantly went to the champion, Iggy, sitting with his buddies, relishing over the fact that he had gone out with Max . . . the little bas-

"With Brigid." Nudge added.

I had one sane thought: I can understand liking Brigid, she was sweet and a little cute.

And then all I could think of was the freaking _bastard. _I stood up, all my thoughts now filled with pummeling Iggy, making him pay again and again for breaking Max's heart, for all the pain she carried, for the reason why she was scared to be with me.

"Fang!" Nudge grabbed my arm roughly, "Chill! It's just a rumor!"

I glared at her, "Is it true?"

"No! Or, at least, someone else told me that Iggy wasn't actually cheating with Brigid, but that Brigid tricked Max into thinking they were, and then Max had this huge fight with Iggy over it." She sighed, letting go of my arm, "And I think that Max believed him, but he broke up with her because she didn't trust her . . ."

I groaned. This was confusing, "So, which one is it?"

"Um, I really think it's the second one. Iggy would never cheat on Max . . ." She looked down, and I thought I saw that faint pink on her mocha colored skin again, "He just wouldn't."

"Are you friends with Iggy?" I asked pointedly.

"No-I mean . . . I used to talk with him a little." She shrugged, "But he never talks to me anymore. In fact, he never talks with his old friends at all. Once Max and he broke up, all their friends split up like, Andrea and . . . Forrest, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I think Forrest and Iggy used to be like really good friends, but now- not anymore." She shook her head, almost angrily.

"Oh." I sat back in my chair, letting everything sink it. Brigid tricked Max . . . Brigid?

"Wait, I know Brigid, and she's really, uh, nice." I said.

Nudge snickered, "That's everyone thinks. She's not. She's a . . ."

"Bitch?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little.

"Yeah, a bitch." She bit her lip again, "Please don't tell her that I called her that."

"No worries, I don't do gossip." _But I do listen to it._ I stood up, "Isn't the bell going to ring soon?"

"Yep. In fact, we'll probably be late. I'll see you?" she asked hesitantly.

"'Course." I smiled.

"Cool." She grinned, "See ya around!"

She headed off to her class, and I headed off to Science.

**!~!~!**

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, my hands were clammy. I was waiting for Fang to step through the door. Waiting for our eyes to meet, for me to see if he hated me, or not.

I stood up abruptly, and rushed towards the door. I don't know where I was planning to go, but I didn't get very far, because Fang was there, standing in the small hallway that led towards the door.

"Uh . . ." I stammered.

He stared at me with those midnight black eyes, and my knees almost felt weak for a second. There was something way back there, and I could almost understand what he was trying to say.

_I know,_ they said.

Know what?

"Hey." He said, his voice sounded absolutely normal, and casual.

"Um, I . . . hi." I said feebly.

He pressed against the wall of the small hallway, "Need to go around?"

I didn't answer, but instead looked down at his deep purple shirt, at his black undershirt, at his leather bracelet that hung limply on his wrist. At his jeans that fit nicely against those skinny legs. At anything but his eyes.

"Max?" He asked carefully.

He wasn't exactly goth or emo, and I knew he didn't cut his wrists, I'd seen him with a just shirt on, and his wrist had been clean and smooth.

"Are you . . . okay?" His voice trailed off, sounding far away as I tried to decide what Fang was.

He was . . .

I finally looked back up. His black hair that, under these dimmed fluorescent lights, had a dark chocolate brown hue to it. His eyes that looked nervous and unsure, confused, but also pained. There was a small hesitant smile on his lips, his full, rosy pink lips.

"Are you going to go?" He asked, trying to catch my attention, but all I could see was-

Fang.

That was all he was. Not a cutter, or emo, or goth, or preppy or anything else that dumb high schoolers made up to categorize people.

Just, Fang. Fang that caused my hear to do summersaults, but also to wither away to nothing.

"Yeah, I'm going." I whispered, stepping away from the door and back inside.

The air seemed definitely colder, now that I was away from him-and his body heat- and I let it calm and soothe me.

I couldn't, and _wouldn't_ have Fang.

He gave me a curious, wondering look, but sat down at his seat.

I was through with dating.

* * *

**How was that? Yes, yes, Max is still hovering over my shoulder, but she let up enough for me to write the description of what Max sees when she looks at Fang.**

**And, I have a resolution- I'm going to really try to update twice a week. So, next time you hear from Max and Fang should be Saturday. But . . . If I get enough reviews, I'll update faster! (Instead of sitting sadly at my computer, waiting for more reviews to trickle in.)**


	11. Fang's Poem

****

Aaaaaaand congrats to my special 300th reviewer, Who Are You I Am Me!!! *applause* She also came up for the idea for this chapter! (I know, she's amazing!)

*sigh* this chapter was supposed to be out yesterday (really, I had it all done) but stupid internet crashed on me.

* * *

Science was horrible. Max wouldn't even look at me, even though only a few minutes ago, she couldn't stop staring at me.

Girls are . . . complicated. And weird.

I went to English feeling very depressed, still not able to get the memory of Max, standing only a foot away, staring deeply into my eyes, in a way that was so unlike her, almost _thoughtful_, so close that I could literally feel the heat, and the want between us. Yeah, it was hard to get that image out of my mind.

"Do any of you like to write poetry?" Our teacher asked cheerily, and actually seemed surprised when none of us raised our hands.

To be honest, I did like poetry, and I wrote it a little bit, but why add to the emo image that people already have of me?

"Okay, well, I want you all to think of the one thing that inspires you the most, and write about it. It doesn't really have to rhyme, and I'm not going to make you turn it in. This is just an exercise." She smiled at us brightly, until a few us finally, reluctantly, started getting out papers to write on.

"You have . . . twenty minutes!" She called, "And I want to see some writing!"

I groaned inwardly, looking around. Most of the students were pretending to be scribbling down ideas, half of them were texting on their cell phones and a few were writing down random crap, and laughing about it with their friends.

A lone girl caught my eye. Her head was bent over her desk, her skinny arm were wrapped securely around her waist and she was slowly, and carefully writing her poem. Well, at least I had a fellow writer.

I looked back down at my paper, and the only thing that popped to mind was: _Max._

So I wrote.

****

!~!~!

My mouth was hanging open, and I knew it.

"Max!" Andrea hissed, "What are you- Ohmygod! You've got to stop him!"

I shook my head, "No!"

"But . . ." Andrea and I stared as Fang took angry steps across the cafeteria to Iggy's table.

Iggy turned his head around to face Fang calmly.

"Let's get closer." Forrest whispered, and I nodded numbly, getting up and walking closer, following Forrest as he sat down on the table behind Iggy's.

"Hey what's up?" Iggy said lazily.

Fang's eyes were narrowed, and angry, and there were two spots of pink in his cheeks, "Not much, you motherf-"

"Whoa, whoa, can we do this without the cussing?" Iggy raised him hands up in the air in defense.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Fang took another step forward, and Iggy stood up to face him. They were both equal in height.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Iggy protested, his head high and defiant.

"What happened between you and Max?" Fang said so quietly, I strained to hear, "Did you cheat on her or what?"

My heart fell to my stomach. The were arguing about me?

I couldn't hear Iggy's response, but I knew he was denying it.

"Oh, yes, sure I believe you." Fang said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "You and Brigid were _just friends_."

"Max." Andrea hissed, "Don't-"

Her warning came too late. I was already storming my way to them, my head buzzing with fury.

Iggy heard me first, and cringed. Fang heard me second and froze.

"Hmm, I think someone's opinion is missing from this _discussion_." I said through clenched teeth, "Like, maybe me?"

"Max, look, I was-" Fang's anger had instantly drained, and he looked sorry.

"Fang, look, if you want to know, maybe you should ask _me?_" I didn't realize what I had said until it was out of my mouth.

The corner of Iggy's mouth quirked up.

"Okay." Fang said looking up at me, and capturing me in a long, serious look, "What happened?"

My stomach churned painfully, and I found myself stuttering, "I-Iggy didn't . . . I didn't . . ."

I looked over at Iggy. He nodded.

It was all my fault.

So that's exactly what I said.

"I did it, okay? Brigid and I got into a fight, and I won, and to get me back she said all this crap and had all these rumors going around about her and Iggy . . ."

"Me and Brigid were just friends." Iggy added, "I thought Brigid was cool, and I hung out with her sometimes. Then she starts spreading these crazy rumors about us, and . . ."

"And I didn't know what to think." I sighed heavily, "I was stupid, and Iggy told me nothing was going on but I wouldn't believe him. She even had all these pics and everything! It seemed like everyone knew about it, everyone believed her except me."

"But you _did_ believed her." Iggy said softly.

I nodded and looked at him. For a few seconds, all our memories together played over in my head. First grade, when he broke my crayon, and then tried to fix it for me when I got mad at him. Fifth grade, when everyone suddenly started picking on him for being blind, and I had stuck up for him and protected him fiercely. Seventh grade, when it got around that we were 'together' and everyone started teasing us. Ninth grade when we really did start going out, and then our first kiss.

So many things. I had given them all up. And yes, I was sorry, but . . .

"I did. And it was stupid." I said carefully, "But now it's over."

And since I couldn't think of anything else to say, I decided I might as well make my dramatic exit now.

****

!~!~!

I walked down to my locker, trying to clear my mind. I was _the_ Maximum Ride, and I wouldn't let two stupid boys get to me.

I opened my locker, and a folded piece of paper fell out, slowly floating to the ground. I snatched it up, and flicked it open. Across the top was written: Max.

My heart slammed against my rib cage. I started reading:

_Max_

_My blank paper stares at me  
It mocks me and waits  
It's patient but it's knows  
That my thoughts are of thee_

_Yes, I have fought  
A battle that I terribly lost  
Your lure is too strong  
My heart, it has sought_

_Your eyes  
The caramel color  
The entrance to heaven  
And to a rare prize_

_Your skin  
It's so soft, so smooth  
It glows and it shimmers  
Oh, please just let me in_

_Your body  
The curves and the bends  
The hills and the plains are something  
Not known to just anybody_

_What I feel is so strong  
It's pulling me in  
And telling me only one thing:  
It's with me you belong_

_Just understand  
I cant stop what's happening  
Impossible, since it isn't  
Something I planned_

_I am willing to wait  
I know you're not ready  
I just hope you know  
It'll never be too late_

_I am falling in love  
This paper knows it  
And so does my heart  
So I wont refuse any longer because  
With you, I am falling in love_

* * *

***gasp* Hehe, I had to lock Max out while Fang helped me write that. Hope you all liked it! Yes, it was kinda short compared to my last few chapters, but I promise that it'll be longer next. More reviews, the faster I update! (and you know it's true!)**

**Oh, I'm having a celebratory "I Reached 300 Reviews" party! You all are invited! (Yay, time to pah-tee!)**

**Lol.**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	12. Brigid Tells

**Man, I should've started updating faster ages ago, hehe. K, so, this chapter is gonna be nice and long and though Max is yelling at me, I'm gonna put as much Fax as I possibly can before she starts to use that hammer from behind her back (Yes Max, I know you're hiding it!)**

**Lol, hope you enjoy. Oh, and the suggestion for this chapter came from an anonymous reviewer, so I cant give her credit. *sigh* **

* * *

"Ms. Ride." Arrete greeted me at the front door.

I smiled, and nodded. I'd had to pull a few strings to let Arrete keep working here. When my mom found out she was the one who helped me switch my clothes before, she was furious. But somehow I had talked her into giving Arrete a second chance.

"Your mother seems upset." She hissed as I passed by.

Not again_, _I thought.

"Max, dear!" My mother greeted me warmly.

"Good evening, mom." I said trying to be as proper as possible. I even gave her a small hug.

She smiled, "How was your day?"

Uh-uh. She knew something.

"Fine, it was fine." I responded, bracing myself. Had she found out about Andrea sneaking me clothes already?

"Come, sit." She walked towards the dinning room, which was set for two. Two small china cups, filled with dark tea. Small cookies rested on a large plate. Light streamed in through the curtains. It looked cozy. Nice. Warm. Something was definitely up.

"Okay." I said, unsure.

"We haven't talked in a long time, Max." She said, sighing softly, and daintily sipping from her cup.

"What do you want to talk about, mom?" I asked politely.

"Well, for starters, how are your friends? Andrea, was it?" I was surprised she remembered.

"She's fine."

"And Fang? How is he doing?"

I think my heart nearly stopped beating.

I shrugged, "He's okay, I guess."

"Good, good." She nodded, a small smile creeping up her cheeks, "You don't talk much about him, but from what I hear, you two . . . Socialize quiet a bit."

My throat dried up, and I struggled to find the right thing to say. How much did she know?

"It might seem like that." I said, my voice only cracking slightly, "But, he-he just . . ."

"And, I think I heard about you two . . . Kissing? In the hallway?"

I instantly shook my head, "No! I would never-"

"Max." My mothers face lost all amusement, "What is going on between you and him?"

"Nothing!" I nearly shouted, but my thoughts instantly went to the poem. Oh, god, the poem. It was folded neatly inside one of my math books right now.

"That's not what I hear." She said.

"Well, stop listening to those people. We weren't doing anything, Fang . . ." My voice cracked again.

_With you, I am falling in love._

"He's just . . . Just a dumb guy who likes me. But I don't like him."

"Uh-huh." My mom shook her head, not believing me.

"Mom! Really, I'm telling the truth. I would never . . . never date a boy without your permission, or even _look _at one. I'm not interested in guys. You know that, mom." I hoped she did know.

Mom sighed tiredly, "Your friend Brigid seems to think differently."

This time, my heart _did_ stop beating. I stared at my mom, too shocked to even hide it.

"But," She took a deep breath, "If you say that nothing is going on, then I trust you."

"Brigid-" I stopped in the middle of telling her exactly what Brigid was. She trusts me? No way.

"Brigid what, dear?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said quietly, "Thank you for trusting me mom."

She smiled, "I know you would never lie to me, Maxie."

Oh, so it's the guilt trick. Well, it sure ain't gonna work on me.

"Okay, well, I need to work on my homework . . ." I silently asked her for permission to leave.

"Of course." She stood up.

I wanted to flee the table as fast as I could, but that would be too suspicious. Instead, I forced my self to walk away calmly.

"Oh, and Max, remember, we're going shopping tomorrow."

"We are?" I twirled around.

"Yes," She nodded, giving me her version of a 'duh' face, "We need to find something for you to wear to Samuel's party."

She had to be kidding.

**!~!~!**

I held the poem, and re-read it again and again. Fang wrote this, I thought. Fang wrote this for me.

_The entrance to Heaven/ And to a rare prize_

Every time I couldn't help picturing Fang reciting it. Sometimes he was kneeling on one knee, sometimes he was holding my hand as he whispered it in my ear.

I shivered, and inspected his hand writing. The letters were long and slanted, and neat. Not the usual scrawls boys wrote in.

"Miss, I-" Arrete appeared at my door so suddenly, I jumped.

"Miss?" She asked curiously, looking at my hands which were stashed behind my back, trying to hide the poem. Could I be anymore obvious?

I looked down, unable to stop my cheeks from flaming.

"Max?"

"Um, hey." I said, "Just, um, studying."

A slow smile creped on Arrete's face, "Really? Anything interesting?"

"N-no. Just, uh, a poem for English." I stuttered.

"Is it a good poem?" She asked, leaning against the wall, and crossing her arms. She seemed so young, and she was. In her early twenties, with dark hair held back in a tight bun, but with a few bangs framing her forehead. Her eyes sparkled, knowing what I was trying to hide and who it was from.

"Um, maybe." I seemed unable to stop my face from heating up.

"Good author?"

I couldn't help it, I groaned.

"I don't know." I sighed, defeated.

"He must be," She mused, glancing back at my hands, "Can I read it?"

I handed it over, and flopped back in my bed. I watched her as her smile became wider and wider.

"Wow. That really _is_ some boy." She finally said, "This is the sort of poem every girl wishes she could receive. And it's so . . . so genuine. And sweet."

I nodded, "That's the problem. I don't want to like him. God, look at me! I need to pull it together! I'm mooning over stupid Fang-"

"Not so stupid." She interrupted.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship. I don't want a relationship!"

"_I am willing to wait . . ._" She started reciting.

"_I know you're not ready/I just hope you know/It'll never be too late._" I chorused, having memorized it by heart.

We stayed silent for a while. Me, staring at the ceiling, she staring at me.

"He cute?" She asked.

My face grinned involuntarily.

"He is!" She giggled.

I threw pillow at her, "Shut up!"

"Max, look, do whatever you want, just as long as you're happy." She smiled, and straightened up, slowly becoming Arrete the will-help-you-but-still-is-getting-paid-by-your-parents.

"Thanks." I said softly.

**!~!~!**

I took slow deliberate steps to Brigid's locker.

"Hey, Bri-Bri." I greeted, using the nickname I heard her friends use.

"_Maxie!_"She grinned, "So's, how's my _fave bff?_"

"Doin' good." I gave her a grim smile, "Last night didn't go so well though."

She smiled, "That's so _sad_. What _happened?_"

"It's so weird. My mom was convinced that something was going on between me and some random guy." I rolled my eyes over-dramatically, "I finally managed to convince her it wasn't true. Ugh."

Her smile faltered, "Well, that's good."

"I know, right?! She's even gonna let me go shopping for some clothes for this party." I clapped my hands together.

"Um, that's nice." She said, her mouth set in a tight line, "Well, I think I have to go now . . ."

I shrugged, "It was a low blow, Brigid."

Her eyes narrowed, and turned very serious, "_But_ it worked."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "I'm still here, I'm not grounded, and I'm going to a party this weekend."

"_Whatever_. And, I still have _one_ very _important _thing over you." She pointed at my outfit.

I laughed, "Yeah, and if you decide to go running to my mommy again, then I'll just come to school tomorrow in your clothes." I gave her a smug smile, "But I think we all know I looked way better in them."

* * *

**Okay, so I added Brigid a little more. Yes, she's still trying to ruin Max's life, but she's slipping. *cackles* Your time will come Bri-Bri!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up by Thursday, but who knows . . . It's all up to you!**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	13. Talking

**I know, I know, I'm late. That's cuz Max wont leave me alone, darn it. I'm battling Max and her constant struggle to make the Fax drag on longer. It usually goes like this:**

**Me: Come on! Readers are getting impatient!**

**Her: But, you cant just push us together! There's gotta be a reason! And now Max isn't even allowed to date Fang!**

**Me: SO???**

**And then I got the perfect idea. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was walking down the big, crowded hallway with Andrea, when she just, out of nowhere, stopped. I almost tripped over her. A few kids protested, and scowled at us as they went around.

"Andrea?" I asked, halting.

She didn't answer. _What -_Oh, it was just Forrest.

"Andrea!" I hissed, nudging her, "You're staring."

Yet, she kept staring, her eyes wide and shocked.

"Hey, Forrest." I greeted him, pinching Andrea.

"F-Forrest!" She finally uttered, and a tint of pink touched her cheeks, "You, um, you got your hair cut."

Forrest smiled in what U would say was a slightly shy way, but why would Forrest ever be shy?

"Yeah, I did."

I glanced at Andrea, waiting for her to say something, but she kept staring at him with _that_ look in her eyes. That vaguely familiar look in her eyes.

"It looks really good." I finally said.

Andrea instantly started nodding, "Yeah, it does."

Forrest ran his fingers through his now buzz cut hair. He gave us another grin. Or rather, gave Andrea another grin. To tell you the truth, I don't think he was aware that I was standing right next to her, the way he kept staring back. There was a sweet look in their eyes, and Andrea was slowly reaching up her hand, standing on tip-toe to run her own fingers through his hair.

It was then that I realized what that look was in their eyes.

It was the same look Fang gave me.

**!~!~!**

"Here he comes." Andrea whispered.

"Fang?" I asked, turning around in my seat.

She blinked, "No! Forrest."

I grinned, "You mean crush-boy?"

She instantly blushed, "Shut up."

Forrest came over, taking the spot next to Andrea. Andrea looked down.

I couldn't help chuckling to myself, barely noticing the shadow that had passed over our table.

_Wait . . ._

"Can I sit here?" A deep, gruff, voice asked next to my ear, sending small tingles down my back.

"Sure, Fang!" Andrea answered for me.

I sent her a dirty look. Andrea just smiled angelically.

He sat squeezed in next to me, our lunch table was already filling up fast, and there was barely any room.

He turned to me and gave me a half-smile, "Hi, Max."

I bit my lip, I still wasn't sure what to do about Fang. Looking down, I noticed the heaps of food on his tray, almost as much as mine.

"Hey." I said, trying to make my voice even.

I could feel his thigh pressing against mine.

"So, Fang, how's it going?" Andrea flashed him a big smile, and swiftly, stole a tator-tot from Forrest's tray.

"It's good." Fang shrugged.

"How d'you like our school?" She continued, and then slapped Forrest's hand away when he tried to take her cookie.

"Pretty nice." He gave the cafeteria a look over, "It's the biggest school I've ever been to."

Andrea nodded eagerly but when he looked down, she shot me a 'talk to him, why don't you' look. I ignored it and took a nice, big bite from my cheeseburger.

"Wow." Fang muttered,

"What?" I asked, taking another bite.

"Never seen a girl with such a big appetite." He gestured at my tray, which had two of everything. Two burgers, two milks, two scoops of tator-tots and two cookies.

I smirked, "'Course you have. We usually hide it, though."

Fang tore his gaze away from my tray, and looked up at me. His lips turned up into a Fang-grin.

My stomach fluttered.

"I like that you _don't_ try to hide it." He murmured.

"Uh, okay." I turned away.

At that same moment, Sam happened to look up from across the table. Our eyes locked. I could tell that he knew instantly that I was going to his party. And he also knew that I wasn't going to like it. I shook my head and gave a small sigh.

When I looked back at our side of the table, I found Andrea studying me. She shifted eyes back and forth from me to Sam. Her unspoken question: _What's going on?_

"I heard that Sam's turning eighteen this Saturday." Forrest said, startling both Andrea and me.

I nodded, keeping my expression neutral.

"He's gonna have a party, right?" Andrea said.

"Yep." I answered, then added, "I'm going."

"Who's Sam?" Fang interrupted.

"Sam!" Andrea called out loudly.

Everyone turned to stare at us. Then at Sam. He slowly raised his hand up, in a small wave, "Uh, yeah?"

"That's who Sam is." Andrea nodded, "So, why are you going to his party?"

_Because I have to._

"Because he invited me, and he's cool." I knew Fang was staring at me.

"Dude, _I _didn't get invited." Forrest said, "In fact, I don't think any one else did."

"Funny how you were the only one." Fang said softly.

Was he jealous?

I forced myself to meet his eyes. There wasn't exactly jealousy in them, just a burning wall of . . . protectiveness?

"Um, his parents choose who he invites." I gulped, "At least, that's what he told me."

"That's lame." Forrest said.

I felt the urge to defend Sam. I understood what he felt like.

"No lamer than being forced to wear a mini-skirt and heels to school." I muttered.

Andrea grinned, "But you gotta admit it, you looked awesome!"

I glared at her, "No I didn't!"

"Fang, tell her she looked amazin'!" _Did she have to say that?_

Fang smiled, and nodded, then leaned forward, and whispered softly in my ear, "You did."

"I got your poem." I said quietly.

I could feel him nodding beside me, "Did you like it?_Yes_, I thought, but the words refused to come out.

_Yes, it was beautiful._

_Yes, I already have it memorized by heart._

_Yes, yes, yes!_

"Um, yeah." I said, blushing hard.

He grinned.

**!~!~!**

You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!

You are visitor number: 13, 748

Friday, September 5, 2009

**WOW**

It's been a long week. Avoiding Johnny- who, hey, by the way, isn't doing so bad lately! I know, it's a shoker for me too. So far, he hasn't gotten drunk (except for on Tuesday) and he and my mom haven't gotten into a ear-blasting fights, the ones that usually result in the neighbors calling the cops, yet.

Not that Johnny and I are starting to get along, or I'm even starting to like him. Just to remind you, this is the guy who turned my hell-hole into an even worse hell-hole. I was just fine in my too cramped, two hundred miles back, house. Even with my mom barely ever being there, and whenever she was, trying to prove to herself that she wasn't the worst mother in the world. Taking us to theme parks: check. Loosing me at theme parks: also check.

But, I'm trying to put the past behind me, and trying to learn to forgive and forget.

Yes, yes, I know that's something you thought you'd never hear from me, but I guess being in love makes you see things differently.

-stops and re-reads sentence-

Um, scratch that, I don't want to start being all gushy and mushy, and lovey-dovey. Not my style.

Still, I've had a good week, and things are going well. Max is talking to me(YES!) and the police haven't come knocking yet.

Haha.

Till later-

Fang

- - - -

Reviews:

**StalkerofFang** at 5:04 p.m

GAOO! That's great! It's good to forgive and forget . . . Yeah :P So you and Max are together now? That's great!

Fang-

Not exactly together. Ahem, she still hasn't talked that much about us, but I wrote her a poem, and she really liked it. (I could tell, she was blushing)

- - - -

**Hellena Rose** at 6:44 p.m

I'm totally jealous of Max, lol jk. It's good you're happy. And I read one of your replies, you wrote her a poem?! That's so romantic . . . -sigh-

Fang-

Thanks, and you shouldn't be jealous of Max. I'm sure that you're tons more amazing (though that's pretty impossible . . .)

- - - -

**MiniFeverency** at 9:59 p.m

Aw. Good job Fang! 3 Poems are really sweet. You should write another one. Or draw her a picture. Do you know how to draw?

Fang-

I'm definitely going to write her another poem, specially considering her reaction. Uh, I'm not much of a drawer. If I drew her a picture, she might get insulted . . . jk. Thanks for the suggestion.

* * *

**(*Max grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me*-STOP MAKING ME BLUSH SO MUCH!!! *I smile happily*-But you're in love!)**

**And so is Fang! Yay. **

**The next chapter is going to be the shopping, which I have the a really evilly genius idea for (given to me by an awesome reviewer) which, does in fact involve Max and Fang, and maybe a dressing room? Lol, jk . . . On second hand, who knows?**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	14. Dressing Room

**Hi-hi! I'm been having a tough time lately, so my chapters keep turning out late. I'm not gonna crack out the lame school excuse, but, a-hem, I do have a life. But, hey, I found myself bored and itching to write this chapter, so, here it is!**

**Presenting a new character: THE DRESSING ROOM!**

* * *

I was acting like a brat, I knew I was, but seriously, shopping? Having my mother drag me from store to store in the mall, being pushed by strangers, and changing in tiny rooms? Uh, no thanks.

"Max, hurry up, dear." My mom yanked on my hand, "I think I saw a pretty dress here last week."

"What?!" I came to screeching halt, "_A dress?!_ Nobody said anything about dresses! There is absolutely no way I'm wearing a dr-"

"It's a party. _Of course _you're wearing a dress." She rolled her eyes.

"Nope. I can wear a skirt or-or- Mom! Please!" I was aware that I was begging, but hey, anything to get out of wearing a hideous _dress_.

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Maxie?" Mom sighed, tugging me into a store, "Look, this place isn't so bad, now, is it?"

I looked around. It was okay, I guess. It had a lot of designer tops and jeans and pants. It was also separated down the middle into woman and men 'apparel.' At the back, was a display with fancy fall dresses. Next to the pale mannequins wearing the lame dresses, were even paler guy's wearing tuxedos. Ugh. And who ever heard of a purple tuxedo?

"Hmmm," My mom hummed, fingering the hem of one of the dresses, "I like this one."

I shook my head defiantly, "Ick. It looks like it belongs on someone's grandmother."

The dress was long, about ankle length with ruffles and frills and it was the color of a dull, purple-ish periwinkle. Blah.

I glanced away, and found myself staring at . . . another dress. But this one was ultimately cool. It was retro, off-shoulder with uneven diagonal black and white stripes going down to a band of black that stopped mid-thigh. A bit shorter than I liked but . . . actually cool.

"You like this one?" My mom said, doubtfully, "Not really the sort of thing you wear to a party."

I shrugged.

"But you can try it on, just for fun." She suggested, stepping forward, and examining it closer, "Huh. It's kind of cute."

I smiled, "Nah, it's okay, I don't have to try it on-"

"Come on." She urged, taking it off the hanger.

See, this is what I get for actually liking a dress. You know what, what the heck, why not?

I grabbed the dress, and went to the fitting rooms, at the very center back of the store, right in the middle of the woman and men section. Like a divider. But the weird thing was that there were only three. In a store this big, you'd think they'd have way more, but nope. I went down the small hallway, and stepped into the last one.

I slipped out of my skirt, which I had had to wear, and out of my blouse and tried on the dress.

Oh.

It actually fits okay, I thought, staring at my reflection.

There was a knock on my dressing room door, but I ignored it, thinking that whoever was out there would go away.

I might actually wear something like this, I thought, tugging it down a little, _if only it was longer . . ._

Another knock.

I got a little worried, and started to lift the dress up a bit so I could change back.

The door flew open.

Holy shitty crap.

Fang.

**!~!~!**

I stared, my mouth open in a big 'O'.

Max. In a dress.

Max. In this store.

Max. Looking hot.

One second passed, and I let my eyes trail down were her hand gripped the fabric of the dress, lifting it up to reveal a few more inches than intended.

Two seconds passed, and I looked back up to Max's stunned face. She had make-up on again, and she looked _good_.

Three seconds passed and I thought, if there was ever a dress for Max, this one's it.

Then I stepped back out, quickly shut the door, and waited.

A high pitched yelp.

I grinned.

"Fang!" She yelled, from behind the door.

I didn't answer her, trying to think of what her reaction would be_. I knew there was someone in there! _I mentally cursed myself, _but __it's _her_ fault for not answering._

I heard shuffling behind, me, Max hurrying to get her regular clothes back on. And, though I was trying hard not to, I couldn't stop thinking about Max in that dress. God, she looked so _good_. How was it possible for a girl to look that good?

The door slowly opened, and she glanced to the right. Then to the left.

"You're still here?!" She screeched, ducking back in.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I want to try on these shirts. If you want, you can join me."

Max's face appeared again, and she sent me a scowl, glancing down at my arms, which had a few shirts piled on them.

"Pshh, you wish." She muttered, coming out.

"I do." I admitted.

"Whatever." She carried the dress gingerly in her arms, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just shopping." I said, "Are you sure you don't want to try out my idea? I'm sure there's plenty of space in there," I pointed to the dressing room.

"Haha, funny." She snorted.

"And if there isn't . . . well, all the better." I grinned.

A light pink blush finally appeared on her cheeks, "Shut up."

"You should get that dress." I said quietly, "I like it on you."

"I bet you do." She looked away.

"You know I do." I whispered, taking a step closer.

She instantly back away, "Don't even think about it!"

"But I am." I murmured, "And I know you're thinking about it too."

"Um-" She gulped, refusing to meet my eyes.

I reached forward, and as softly as I possible could, I cupped her chin in my hand, and lifted it up so I could see her beautiful, big, sparkling brown eyes. There was only one way of ever knowing what Max wanted, and that was by looking into her eyes. Her eyes never lied.

"Just one kiss." I whispered, letting my thumb run over her bottom lip.

"No, Fang." Her mouth moved against my thumb.

But all I saw was _yes_.

"Fang, listen to me-" She backed up, against the door of the dressing room, it slowly opened, and she took another step back, going back into dressing room.

"I am." I peered into her eyes.

The eyes that never lied.

**!~!~!**

_Why wont he listen?! _I looked behind me desperately. A wall. A wall? Wait, we were in the dressing room? When did we get in here?

"No you're not." I protested weakly, my back finally meeting the wall. I was stuck.

Fang didn't answer, just kept leaning in, his eyes locked on mine, not letting me look away. I suddenly wondered if he could tell I was lying. Just like Mom. I bet she even knew something was happening with Fang and I, but for some reason decided to pretend she fell for my little act. But, if Fang could read me like mom could, then . . . then he knew. He knew I was lying. And of course I was lying. There was nothing more I'd rather do right now than kiss Fang.

"Max," He pressed his body against mine, resting him arm above my head. His other arm reached up, and with his hand, he lightly ran his fingers up and down my arm. It prickled.

"I- my mom . . . she'll come in . . . and see us." I tried to find any excuse, anything to stall, but found myself wondering, _why was I trying to stall?_

He paused, and then, reached behind and pushed close the door.

Damn.

Privacy.

Just the two of us.

"One kiss." He repeated.

_One kiss._

I swallowed hard, staring at those pink lips. _One kiss._

He rubbed my cheek gently, and I felt old scars against my skin.

I closed my eyes, knowing it was coming.

His mouth was barely an inch away from mine, I could hear his heartbeat, which was racing faster than normal. I could feel warm breath against my face. I could feel every part of his body against my own.

Suddenly, I leaned over and kissed him hard.

On the mouth.

**!~!~!**

The next thing I knew, soft lips were being pressed against mine. My eyes flew open, looking at her face, her eyes that were fluttered close, and the peaceful, happy look on her face.

I grinned, and kissed her back, opening my mouth to hers.

There was a certain symmetry, a rhythm to kissing. I loved it. The way her lips clashed against mine, the sweet taste of her mouth, her hand, which was resting on my neck I wrapped an arm around her waist, wishing I could keep her like this forever.

She pulled away hesitantly, slowly.

"Wow." I said softly.

Her face was bright pink.

I grinned, but my smile faded away when I saw her eyes. They were scared and confused.

"What did I just do?" She whispered.

"You just kissed me." I answered, not being able to stop myself from grinning. I tugged her closer, and hugged her.

She smiled back.

**!~!~!**

My mother's words came back to me now, and I felt like snorting. Didn't she know that when you told a girl not to see a guy, it only made her want him more?

But I still stepped away, and gently shook his hand off my arm.

"Just one kiss." I reminded him.

He gave me a sad, and hopeful smile, "Maybe one more?"

"Nope." I shook my head, not being to stop the smile that was stretching across my face.

He sighed heavily, "Well, that's true."

"I have to go now." I started stepping around him.

"I really do like that dress." He murmured, "You should get it."

I stopped, "Maybe I will."

He nodded, "Just for me."

I grinned, and without answering, twisted around him, opened the door, and walked out the hallway and back into the store.

The ghost of his lips were still against mine, I could still feel his hand against my cheek, could still hear his heart beating against mine. How much did I want to go back in the dressing room and kiss Fang again? Very much.

But instead, I walked out, and carefully placed a casual look on my face.

Maybe I'd give lying another try.

* * *

***screams* You. Are. So. Lucky. Max was supposed to punch Fang in the stomach and run away, but I changed it. So, now you have Fax, Fax, and more FAX!!!**

***giggles like a maniac***

**Oh, if you want to see Max's dress, google 'retro dress' and click on 'images'. It's the first one. Doesn't it rock?**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	15. Party Time

**Whoooo! Fax! Isn't it amazing! It's so . . . Magical. *dreamy look* *Max slaps me* Oh! Oh! Sorry. Sometimes all this mushy lovey stuff gets to me. Hmm, maybe I should take a break? **

* * *

My mom stared at me suspiciously. I refused to blush. I would not blush. Never blush. Even if I all I could see was Fang's beautiful face.

My cheeks heated up.

"Max, what happened?" Mom asked for the fourth billionth time. Grr, I must be the worst liar ever.

"Nothing!" I shouted, maybe a little too loudly.

Mom sat back, looking tired, "Maxie, you can tell me. Did something happen?"

"Nothing. Happened." I said through gritted teeth, refusing to meet her eyes, and instead staring at my shopping bag at my feet. A little bit of red fabric spilled out. It was the dress I was going to wear to Sam's party. In all honesty, it was a little pretty, but I would never be able to wear it. It was too flimsy, too skimpy. I let out an involuntary shudder.

"Max?" My mom tried to look into my eyes.

The car stopped, and I sighed, relieved.

"Be downstairs at seven!" My mom called as I raced in the house.

**!~!~!**

Oh. My. Freakin'. God.

This was an all time low.

Worse.

I groaned, staring at my reflection in the mirror. This was the second time today that I found myself wearing a dress, but this time was a lot _worse. _This dress was a bright, shiny red, that sparkled when I spun around. _Note to Self: Absolutely no twirling_. It was spaghetti straps and low cut. The waist pulled and tugged, and it fit somewhat tight, tight enough to show off my flat stomach. Why couldn't I bet fat? I thought desperately. Beneath the waist, the dress fanned out, stopping a little less than mid-thigh.

I felt like throwing up.

"Max! Hurry up!" My mom called from downstairs. I sighed, and adjusted my hair, which Arrete had expertly fixed back, letting a few curly strands escape. I knew I looked good. I just wished I didn't.

I grabbed my purse, and made my way downstairs.

My father, who was also waiting, gaped, "M-Max, what are you wearing?!"

"Ask her." I muttered, pointing to mom.

Mom grinned widely, "She's going to a party."

"Dressed like that?" My dad shook his head.

I felt hope rise up in my chest. Exactly! Parents weren't supposed to let their children wear stuff like this!

"What's wrong with it?" Mom asked, "I think she looks very mature."

"Maybe too mature." Dad grumbled.

"It's okay, I can go change-" I started excitedly.

"No, no." Mom said forcefully, "You're going to wear that dress to Samuel's party-"

"Samuel? Samuel Ecker? The son of Robert Ecker?" Dad's face perked up.

"Of course! They're friends." Mom said eagerly.

I was about to start protesting, but he did sit at my table. And I did know him.

"Fine. But, just, wear a jacket or something." Dad tried to regain some control, but mom was already pulling out the door.

And there goes my last opportunity, I thought unhappily.

My mom was practically jumping up and down, "Have fun."

I nodded unhappily, "I will."

"Um, try to be home by mid-night." Mom said, "But if you want to stay a little longer, that's fine."

I felt like rolling my eyes, "Yeah, okay."

"Good, good." Mom nodded.

I opened the limo door, and started stepping inside. Then, pausing, I waved to mom, "Bye!"

She waved excitedly as the limo pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

I laid back in my seat, staring out the tinted windows and into the dark. I let my thoughts wonder, but they kept going to Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. I tried to think about Sam, this was Sam's party. Sam was okay. And he knew about the thing between me and Fang, so at least he wont try to flirt or anything.

The present for Sam lay on the seat next to me, already wrapped and labeled. I didn't even know what was in it. Probably something lame, like a framed picture of some 'scenic view'.

"Jeff?" I called, pushing the button to make the window between the backseat and the driver roll won.

"Yes, miss?" Jeff asked politely.

"Can we stop by the mall or something?" I asked innocently.

"I don't think so, Miss Ride. Your mother gave me specific instructions to-"

"Come on, Jeff. I just want to get Sam a decent present. It is his birthday." I gave Jeff a sweet grin.

Jeff, our fifty something year old driver since forever, considered my request. I knew that he thought I would probably make a run for it, but he decided to trust me anyway.

"Alright." He sighed, "But only for a few minutes."

I nodded, "Few minutes. Got it."

Jeff gave me a tired half-smile, "Good."

**!~!~!**

"Max!" Sam greeted me, "You came."

"Duh." I said playfully, "You're present"

He grinned, "Can you tell me what it is?"

"Something lame, that's for sure." I shrugged, "I got you another present, though. I'll give it to you later."

"Awesome." He muttered, leading me inside, "Wow, that's some dress."

"Don't remind me." I absently tugged the dress down, "God, I hate it."

Sam gave me a sympathetic smile, "Not something you usually wear."

"Neither is your suit." I shot back.

He grabbed his tie uncomfortably, "I know. It's so itchy too."

"Max Ride, dear!" Sam's mother appeared out of nowhere, "Welcome!"

I put on my biggest, fakest smile, "Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here. And you're house looks lovely."

Mrs. Ecker laughed lightly, "Oh, Max, that's so kind of you. Would you like me to show you to the party room? Samuel has to greet the last few guests, but then he'll join you all."

"Of course." I said, letting her show me the way.

I entered the biggest room you have ever seen. I bet it was bigger than some houses. If you had stacked another Max on top of me, I still wouldn't have been able to reach the ceiling. And forget about the length. Kids milled around everywhere, chatting politely, and laughing stiffly. It was so . . . fancy. There was a D.J, but it was still setting up. A loooooong table was set up against the side, filled with cakes, and cookies, and treats.

I hung around, trying to smile, and look cheerful, but I knew all anyone saw was a grumpy teenage girl who clearly didn't want to be here.

"Are you guys ready to get the party started?!" The D.J yelled into the mike. We glanced around at each other, who still said stuff like that?

"Wow, that's so last decade." The girl next to me muttered, "Hopes the music's better."

"The lights started dimming, putting everyone in shadow. Everyone nodded appreciatively, dark lights were good. I waited. 70's music. Maybe 90's music?

Boom Boom Pow went on.

Or . . . that.

I smothered an annoyed sigh. I didn't exactly like the new top hit, but, hey, I'll take over the classics.

People started dancing. Sort of. Okay, they started swaying, but the dance floor was kind of divided into the girls and the boys. I was more on the boys side, were they were all glancing at the girls, as if considering, but knowing the didn't have the guts to ask them to dance. Even the chick who used to be next to me started scooting away a little.

Some party, I thought glumly.

"Come on." I grabbed the girls arm, "I dare you to ask him-" I pointed to a cute guy, or, he looked cute, but it was too dark to really tell, "to dance."

"What?!" She stared at me like I was crazy, "Why would I do that?"

"Look at this place. These guys are desperate. And he's cute." I struggled for something.

She shook her head, "There's no way I'm going to ask some random guy to dance."

"I dare you." I said again, then went for another strategy, "Pshh, never mind. Bet he wouldn't dance with you anyways. I'll ask him. Haha, he'll be begging to dance with _me_."

"Shut up." She muttered, "Hold this."

I held her drink for her as she marched across the floor to him. A few words were exchange, and they moved toward the middle of the dance floor. Wow, that girl can dance. And the boy isn't that bad either.

People started taking their lead, and more mingling happened.

"Thanks." A voice said behind me.

"You're welcome." I said, turning around to face Sam, "It's not such a bad party, you know."

He reached for my hand, "Do _you_ want to dance?"

"Um," I looked away.

"Not in any romantic sort of way," He gave me a small grin, "Just as buddies."

_That's not what gossip will say_, I warned myself, _but it _is_ his birthday_.

"Okay." I said, and grabbed his hand, "Let's dance."

**!~!~!**

"So, do you like your presents?" We were on the balcony, again, but this one was bigger. Potted plants surrounded us, and the background was beautiful. Rolling green hills shimmered in the moonlight, a small stream sparkled silver, tall, proud trees reached for the sky.

"Uh, yeah, they were . . . nice." He said hesitatingly.

"Is 'nice' a code-word for 'who would get an eighteen year old a pocket watch'?" I asked, bumping him.

Sam grinned, "I did get a car."

"Dude, not just a car, a convertible." I nodded, "Lucky."

He shrugged, "I thought you said you had a present for me?"

"Yeah, and I think it's getting impatient." I reached into my purse, "Here."

He stared at the smallish box, wrapped in tissue paper, "Thanks."

"I got it myself." I said.

"Then I already know it's going to coolness." He smiled, and carefully started ripping off the wrapping paper, taking his nice sweet time.

"Come on, sometime this _year_, please." I teased.

He laughed, and quickly pulled off the last remaining paper. Just to annoy me, though, he slowly, so slowly started pulling the top off, and peeked inside. I rolled my eyes, but was happy when I heard him gasp. His eyes widened, and he looked up.

"Are you serious?" He asked softly.

"Yep." I smiled, "Take it out."

He gingerly picked up the tiny animal, "What is it?"

"Chinchilla." I said, lifting my finger up and rubbing the little chinchilla on the top of his head. There had been a pet store in the mall, and I had decided to get him something different. Some cute and furry.

"Wow." He muttered, "Hmm, I don't know if he'll help with my bad boy image, though."

I laughed.

"Aw, come on. Don't make me take him back." I whispered, as the chinchilla stared at me with big, wide, black eyes.

"Thanks, Max." He said, and gave me a half hug, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and squeezing a little, "This is almost as good as the car."

I chuckled, "I doubt it."

"And, thanks for coming,." He said quietly.

I looked up, "We're buddies."

Sam nodded, "Yep."

I thought I heard him mutter something else, something that sounded suspiciously like, 'for now', but I ignored it.

Sam wasn't the type of guy to just start making a move on a girl, and he knew better than to make that girl me.

But if he didn't know better . . .

_Note to self: Make sure to kick Sam's butt later, just for warning._

* * *

**So, how do you like Sam so far? Hate? Love? Jerk? Coolness?**

**Fang: *trying to lunge for Sam, but I stop him* FOR NOW??? THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING MAX!!! SHE'S MINE!!!**

**Yeah . . . so . . . hehe. **

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	16. Happy Ending?

**I'm finally back! I know I took my sweet time with this, but I really needed a break. And maybe I just felt like being lazy!**

**Thank you to EvilHunterPerson for reminding me about something very important, which gave me the idea for this chapter, which you are now about to read!**

* * *

I snuck around the side of the school, hoping beyond anything that no one would see me. My too-tight jeans pressed against my body, making me feel suffocated. I wobbled unbalanced in my two-inch heels, and finally managed to make my way to the side entrance.

"Andrea!" I hissed.

The door opened, and Andrea pulled me in quickly. Since it was still around seven-thirty, and the school wasn't opened yet, we were trespassing. But coming in this early was the only way to make sure no one saw me . . . and my outfit.

I tried to walk as fast as possible to the bathrooms, but my heels kept slipping. Andrea giggled.

"Shut up!" I hissed, "It not funny!"

She grinned and, steadied me, "It's _very_ funny."

"Whatever." I muttered, slipping into the bathroom, "Clothes."

She handed me a plain white plastic bag, "Oooh, I added some bracelets you can wear."

I rolled my eyes, "You know I hate jewelry."

"But they totally match your outfit!" She pouted, "Just try them on."

Andrea was by far the girliest girl I hung around with, but she was also the coolest. And I liked the fact that she didn't try to cover it up, or even tried to tone it down. Like right now, she was wearing amazing, long black combat boots, but she had taken out the black shoelaces and replaced them with hot pink ones. That was just the way Andrea was.

I pulled on my black camisole, them put a dark purple one overtop. The purple cami had rips on the sides, so that it looked like black tiger stripes running horizontally across my sides. I tugged on some snug, faded, skinny jeans, and then put my old jean jacket on. I folded my sleeves into sharp cuffs, and stepped out, checking myself in the dirty bathroom mirror.

"And Max is back!" Andrea clapped over-dramatically, "Hey, bracelets!"

I shook my head dejectedly, and slipped my hand through bangle bracelets. One black, one purple, another black.

"Yep." Andrea nodded appreciatively, "It totally completed the look."

"Thanks," I said, only slightly sarcastic, "We still have a few minutes to kill."

"Yay!" Andrea smiled widely, "Why don't we start with you telling me about your new boyfriend?"

My first thought_: Fang isn't my boyfriend! _My second thought: _neither is Sam!_

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said stiffly, going over to the sink so I could try to wash off some of the make-up.

"Hmm, maybe this will jog your memory: tall, dark, handsome, olive skin color, emo-"

"Fang is not emo!" I said defensively.

"Ahh, so you _do_ know who we're talking about." She got a face-cloth out of her bag, "Here, use this."

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks. And, about Fang, he's not my boyfriend."

"Yet." She added.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about him all weekend . . . and, um, you know how I went shopping on Saturday?"

"Yeah?" She prodded.

"Um, he was there." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, in the memory of what had happened, "And, uh, we might have kissed-"

Andrea screamed.

I covered my ears, "Andrea!"

She slapped her hand over her mouth, and gave me a small smile, "Sorry, but you two- you-he- is he a good kisser? Was there tongue action?"

My mouth dropped open," What types of questions are those?!"

Andrea laughed.

"No! There was no tongue!" I shook my head furiously.

"Okay, okay, was he a good kisser, then?" She looked at me eagerly.

"That is confidential information that I am not authorized to reveal-" I started.

"He is!" She squealed.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Shut up," I said, rubbing at my lips, and watching the blood-red lipstick mix in with the water and run down the drain.

"Like, weak-in-the-knees, lips tingling good?' She pressed.

I glared at her, "Yes, okay?! Weak in the knees, yes, lips tingling, _yes!_"

"So, what happened after?" She glanced at me, "Oh, please don't tell me you ran away."

"Why would I-"

"You did that the first time Iggy kissed you." She reminded me.

"Fang is different." I muttered, and to Andrea's credit, she didn't interrupt, "I-I couldn't run away."

"'Cause he was _such a good kisser_." Andrea teased, pretending to swoon.

I scowled hard, but only because that was the only way to stop the stupid grin that kept growing on my face, "Shut up, and let's go."

**!~!~!**

I grabbed my math binder, which was thankfully still thin and light. Ugh, soon the papers would be piling up and I would be struggling to catch up.

An arm slung across my shoulders.

"Yo, Max," Sam greeted, squeezing me briefly, "Wassup?"

"Not much, my home dawg." I said, making fun of his gangsta talk. Blah, I didn't like it when people talked like that. It was so fake.

Sam chuckled, and I tried to decide between shrugging his arm off, or just leaving it on, _he is my friend now . . . _

"So, going to Math? I'll walk you." He said, and closed my locker door for me.

"Okay." I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck, which was prickling like crazy, it felt like someone was . . . watching me. Fang.

"Second floor, right?" He asked, leading the way.

"Yeah," I said distractedly. My neck always prickled when Fang was around. I glanced over my shoulder. Nope.

"I still haven't thought of a name for the chinchilla." Sam started, "I was thinking Spike, but that's . . ."

I turned to Sam, "Spike? What kind of name is that?"

"Well you try to think of a name for a fluffy, soft, cute, little . . .chinchilla thing!" He gave a frustrated huff.

I smiled, "What about . . . . Fluffball?"

He stared at me, his expression saying, _what the heck?_

"What?" I asked innocently.

He grinned. I grinned.

We both burst out laughing at the same time.

**!~!~!**

Iggy. It could've been any other person but Iggy. Any other person and I would've ignored them, but I had to talk to him. About Max.

I sat down and gave him a hard look.

"Hey, Fang." He greeted me, not a bit sour.

"Hey." I nodded, then remembered: he was blind.

"Didn't know you were in this class." He said.

That's because I usually sit way on the other side.

"Well, I am." I said.

"So," he started, his face turning serious, "Why are you here?"

I shrugged, "First of all, Mrs. Green thinks you need some extra help, and second, because I need you're help."

"Max?" He asked, still acting casual.

"Yep." I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms, ready to try to talk him into helping me.

"Okay." he said, leaning forward, and resting his hands on the table.

I sat up, completely surprised.

"Is she doing good?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I said hesitantly.

"Good." He said, and I looked at him, confused. _Good? _

"Okay?" I said, unsure.

"I want her to be okay." He sighed softly, "We used to be so close. And I still want her to be happy. No matter who it is that makes her happy."

"Oh." that was the only thing that I could think of to say.

"So, you need some advice." He nodded slowly, thoughtfully, "I can give you some, but it depends."

"On?" I asked.

"On if you're for real." He said.

I knew instantly what he was talking about. I was sure there were tons other boys out there trying to get to her, just so they could say they seduced un-datable Max. Like _Sam_. Damn, I still couldn't get that image out of my head. Sam with his arms around _my_ Max. Damn. Them laughing together. Damn. Damn, damn, damn.

I wasn't like him. I wasn't like any of them. I really cared for Max. Cared so much, I ached for her. Longed for her in my arms. Wished for her body pressed against mine. Hoped for her smile to shine.

Oh, crap. It's getting to me, now. I'm starting o to sound all . . . I mentally shuddered.

"Yeah, I am." I finally answered, my voice wavering slightly.

He must have picked up on it or something, because he nodded again.

"Well," He started, "She loves chocolate chip cookies . . ."

**!~!~!**

Forrest came up to me after Math, looking nervous.

"Uh, Max?" He whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I need to ask you something." He said really softly.

"Okay, but why are we whispering?" I said, in my normal, voice.

His face reddened, and he straightened up, then said, "Sorry. But, uh, I have a question."

I nodded, "What is it?"

"Do you . . . do you think Andrea likes me?" he finally asked.

I knew it! He wants to ask her out!

"Sure." I smiled, teasing him, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Max," He groaned, "You know what I mean."

"Nope. No clue." I said, shaking my head.

"Max!" He glared at me, "Please, just tell me, because I don't know."

Don't know?! It was completely obvious!

"Don't know what?" I blinked, and bit my lip hard to reveal the fact that a certain blondie was standing behind Forrest.

"_Don't know if she's say yes if I asked her out!_" he yelled loudly.

Andrea's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. I grinned at her, and winked. A wide grin began spreading cross her face.

"Maybe you should turn around and ask her yourself." I said.

Forrest frowned, but a split second later, the truth dawned on him. He turned around slowly, a look of dread on his face.

"Uh, hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi." She smiled brightly, her cheeks pink.

"You heard that." He stated.

"Yup." She nodded.

"So . . . uh . . ." He rubbed his forehead.

I rolled my eyes, starting to get impatient.

"Yeah?" Andrea prodded, waiting for the magical question.

"I . . . I was wondering . . . " He looked down.

"Oh for goshes sake!" I stepped next to Forrest, "Look at her strait in the eye, grab her hand, and say 'do you want to go out?' Do it!"

I pushed him closer to her, "Before I simultaneously combust!"

_Were those even real words? _I wondered briefly.

Forrest scowled, but as soon as he turned to Andrea, his sour face melted.

"Want to go out with me?" He asked, gripping her hands tightly.

Andrea nodded excitedly, "Yes!"

I smiled.

Forrest beamed. Actually _beamed_.

And just like in those cheesy movies, they strolled away together, into the blinding light. Minus the light part.

"Nice job." The back of my neck prickled.

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Pretty harsh but very effective." Fang said, stepping into stride with me.

I felt my lips curl up, "Well, it had to be done."

"Well, that's one happy ending." He said.

"Yeah . . ." I had the feeling there was another meaning to his words.

"What about ours?" He stopped and took my hand.

Oh, crap.

* * *

**It's done!!! Oh my god! I finally finished chapter sixteen! *gasp* YES!!!**

**Hehe, it's a cliff-ending! I love those!!! *giggles like a maniac* **

**So, dear reader, **_**what about **_**their happy ending? **


	17. Just Say Yes

**I've been thinking about all the things that need to be done before this story is over. All the loose ends I have to tie up. There's a lot of them. And it's going to be a while before the final end of the story. Probably, maybe five more chapters? But I'm going to do it. I'm going to see this story all the way through the ending.**

**Max: So, are we gonna get to the story or what?**

**Me: What? Can't wait to get back to _Fang?_**

**Max: Shut up.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb again.

Fang sighed, rubbing small circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Max," He said, leaning down, so his face was only inches away from mine, "I think we both know what I'm about to ask."

Shiz. He was really going to do it.

I shook my head, "Fang, please don't."

He seemed a little startled, but then leaned in farther, resting his cheek against mine. His soft breathe against my ear . . .

"Just . . . Just meet me at the courtyard before lunch." He said heavily.

My breath hitched, and the light pink fog settled around my brain again.

"Uh," I tried to form the word 'no'.

"Max," The way he said my name. The way the syllables rolled off his tongue, so sweet, so beautiful.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Good." he murmured, nuzzling my earlobe.

I squirmed a little. We were in the freaking hallway for goodness sakes-

Oh, _yeah._

I pulled away as fast as possible.

**!~!~!**

I paced up and down the small sidewalk impatiently.

The scene played in my mind again: Me, about to kiss Max, and her pulling away as if someone had just told her I had some sort of terrible disease.

She had refused to look at me all through Science, and now it was lunch time, and I hoped she would come. She had to come.

There was the sound of doors being opened, then closed. Max stepping into the courtyard. The thing about this courtyard was that even though it was surrounded by classrooms, and even though it was at the center of the school, it was the most private place- by far. All the classrooms around it had their windows covered and drawn, so that kids couldn't look in.

I turned around.

"Hey." she said softly.

I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face.

"Sit?" I gestured toward the only bench.

She nodded and sat, I stood above her.

"Max," I whispered. I loved to say her name. Her name was tough, and boyish but also short and cute. Just like her. It fitted her so well.

She froze, "Umm, Fang, please . . . don't ask . . ."

"I'm going to." I said.

"You can't!" She shook her head sharply, "You're going to ruin it! You and me . . . you're going to ruin it! Why cant we just . . . stay like this?"

I strained to keep my expression soft, but didn't she understand?! I couldn't keep pursuing her, couldn't keep waiting for her! I needed her! I needed her now, I needed her with me. I wanted to be able to say, "Yeah, Max is my girlfriend." I wanted to be able to say she was mine. I wanted her to be mine, I wanted us to be together, and I wanted her to be _with me_.

"Stay like what, Max?" I forced my voice to stay under a yell, "What are we exactly? Are we friends- no, of course not. Friends don't kiss, friends don't flirt, friends don't blush when they see or talk to each other!"

"I don't blush!" She yelled, denying it.

"Yes you do." I said, then hesitated, "And whenever you do, I always think of how cute, and pretty you look like that, with your full cheeks tinted pink. I always think of how I'm making you blush, and I cant help smiling."

She glared at me, "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" I asked.

She looked down for a second, trying to gather up some sort of argument. When she looked back up, her wide brown eyes flashed.

"Making me . . . get all . . . blah!" She struggled for words, "It's not right!"

I shrugged, "It's not right that you get butterflies? And, ever think of why you get like this? Maybe it's not just me who feels like this, Max. Maybe you feel it too."

"Fang," Her voice was strained, "I . . . even if I do feel something for you . . . that doesn't mean . . . it doesn't mean . . ."

I kneeled down, so that we were eye to eye.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, grasping her hand again. Soft, warm. Just like the first time we met.

She looked into my eyes, as if searching for something. I didn't try to hide anything. Let her see how much I loved her, cared for her. I wanted her to know.

**!~!~!**

I felt tired. I was tired of saying no when I wanted to say yes so much. I was tired of avoiding Fang, when I all I wanted to do was grab him and hold on. I was tired of pulling away when all I wanted to do was kiss him.

Everything swirled in my mind. Brigid, always trying to ruin my life, probably planning right now how to split Fang and I up. Iggy, my ex boyfriend who I still wasn't sure if he'd forgiven me. My mom, who would hate me forever if she knew about Fang.

Whatever.

This was my life, not theirs.

This time, I was going to do what I wanted to.

And staring into Fang's eyes, I saw him drop his cover, the one that always prevented me from really seeing how he was feeling, and I felt like I was looking right into his . . . heart. How could I say no to someone who cared for me so much?

I gripped his hand tightly, knowing this was going against everything my parents had ever wanted for me, everything against what I had always told myself. No more dating, no more falling in love. But was it really possible to stop yourself from falling in love?

"Max?" He asked, "Will you go out with me?"

I smiled, looking into his hopeful face. Hopeful, but also determined.

_Just follow your heart, Max_, the Voice said. This time, I didn't mind his annoying, and lame one-liners. Maybe because this time he was right.

I leaned in, and rested my chin on the top of his head.

"Just say when." I whispered.

**!~!~!**

Who knew that there were actual people who took care of the courtyard? One minute, Max and I were kissing, and when I say kissing, I mean like . . . Oh, holy Jesus and Christ, we were kissing.

The next, one of the teachers was upon us.

And he was angry.

"Okay, okay . . ." He pulled us apart, "What are you two thinking?! PDA is strictly forbidden at this school! In fact . . . Max Ride, isn't it? Don't you already have a warning? And you . . ." he turned to me, "Fang Wolfe. Oh, you two are going to be in a world of trouble down at the principal's office."

Max's eyes were wide.

"Please sir, we-" She stopped, "Can't you just give us lunch detention or something?"

The teacher's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head.

"That's up for Principal Brown to decide."

Max nodded, glancing at me, her face mixed with anger, but also defiance.

"Fine then." She said.

**!~!~!**

Principal Brown was not happy.

"Max?" She said, disappointment dripping from every word, "Again? So soon?"

I nodded hanging my head. Fang, next to me, stayed silent.

"Not good Max." She said, "Not good."

"Are you going to tell my mother?" I asked, trying to hide how scared I was. And yes, I _was _scared. My mom could make my world miserable if she really wanted.

"I have to. In fact she made a special request to be updated if anything of this sort happened again." Brown said.

I felt fury rise up in my chest, "She what?!"

"Max, she's concerned for you. School is no place for this sort of . . . behavior. We are a place of learning-" She was going to start on one of her long rants.

"She's not concerned for me." I said bitterly, "She just wants to catch me messing up. Again."

I cursed under my breath, feeling Fang's stare on me.

"Either way." Brown said, "And Fang . . . Our new student. I was hoping for better decision making skills."

Fang shrugged, "We're sorry, Principal Brown. We got carried away. You're right, a school is no place for our sort of behavior."

I blinked, mildly surprised. Fang knew his lines well.

Brown nodded, "That's right. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to contact your parents also."

Fang shrugged, "I understand."

Jealousy rose up in my throat. Fang's parents weren't over-protective like mine.

"I think that's is all. You two are dismissed." She said.

I stood up, and left.

"Max?" Fang asked, as we walked down the hall and back to the cafeteria.

"What?" I spat, my mood ruined.

"What are your parents going to do?"

I stopped, and looked at him, "My mom will probably ground me for life. She already knows about you, Brigid snitched on us, from the other time in the hallway. I managed to convince her Brigid was lying, but once she gets the report from Brown, she'll . . . Aw, crap, Fang. We messed up."

_But it was worth it, wasn't it? _The Voice quipped in.

You sure are chatty today, aren't ya? I asked, now annoyed.

Fang nodded, "Yeah, we did."

I sighed, "Whatever. My mom's been trying to control me all my life. Maybe it's time I finally told her no."

"Well, at least your mom notices you're alive." He muttered.

I glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

"My mom don't give two shits about me. She's too busy with her boyfriend, Johnny."

I nodded, "That sucks. Are your parents divorced?"

"Nah, my father walked out on us when I was a baby. I don't remember him at all." He said casually, normally, but I could still hear a small trickle of pain in his voice.

"Oh," I said softly, trying to think of something else to say besides, 'I'm sorry'. I hated it when people said that.

I squeezed his hand for a second, then dropped it.

Fang looked up at me, "So, we're still on for Wednesday night?"

I nodded, "I'll sneak out if I have to."

Fang gave me a doubtful look.

I shrugged, grinning, "I was going to sneak out anyway."

"Okay . . ." He trailed off.

"Okay." I said sure of myself.

And I was.

* * *

**Hmm . . . I have NO idea where I'm going to make them go for their date.**

**What do you think? **

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	18. Now Wait

**I know what you're thinking, this cannot be PeruvianChick, updating so quickly-it hasn't even been a _week_-, now can it?! **

**Why yes, yes it can. From now on, get ready poeplez! I'm gonna become a huge Fax churning machine that spits out chapters faster than you can say, "Now what?" **

**And so, without further to do- back to the story! **

* * *

Max and I walked back into the cafeteria, and I wondered if I was supposed to go sit with her . . . were we together now? Since I had asked her out, and she said yes? Or, are we supposed to wait until our date? Or, until we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend? When _did_ that happen, anyway?

"Come on," Max grabbed my arm, and pulled me to were her friends were sitting. Thankfully, Sam wasn't there.

"Maxie!" Andrea waved at us, "Hey, where were you?"

Max sighed heavily, sitting down, "At Brown's office."

I sat down next to Max.

Andrea giggled, "Oooh, can't wait to hear what you did this time."

I smirked. This was going to be good. Have I ever mentioned how much I love it when Max gets embarrassed?

Max shifted in her seat, "Uh, nothing really, just, uh, Fang and I were . . . talking."

Forrest's head snapped up, staring at me. Even though he kept his expression neutral, his eyes were laughing.

"Nice going, man." Forrest grinned, slapping me high five.

Max scowled, and reached over to smack Forrest's hand away.

Andrea giggled, again, "Awww, _Max and Fang_, _sitting in a tree!_ _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_"

"Andrea!" Max yelled, "Will you please shut up? It wasn't like that!"

I slipped my arm around her waist, "Then how was it?"

Max finally turned to me, trying to glare, but failing miserably.

"Oooh, you guys are already acting like a couple!" Andrea squealed, "That is so cute!"

Max stuck her tongue out at her, "Andrea, if you don't shut up in the next five seconds, you won't have a mouth to shut at all!"

Andrea chuckled, and turned to me, "Don't worry, Fang. Threats to do bodily harm is just Max's way to show much she cares."

I smirked, "Then she must care about me a _lot_."

**!~!~!**

I sat on the chairs meant for visitors, waiting for my ride to show up. Jeff should've been here by now . . .

"Max?" My heart nearly stopped beating at the sound of that voice.

"Oh, hey, Iggy." I greeted, turning to see him standing only a few feet away.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked.

"Uh, sure," I got up, and crossed the small stream of students, grabbed Iggy's elbow, and carefully led him to the chairs.

"Thanks." He said, sitting down.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly. I hadn't talked to Iggy since the day . . . since the day he and Fang got into that fight.

"So, I heard you and Fang are together now." He started.

How does gossip travel so freaking fast? I wondered.

"Um, we might be." I glanced at Iggy's face to see his reaction. Was he still mad at me? Had he forgiven me?

"That's good for you." He said.

"It is? Really?" I asked, trying not to get too hopeful yet.

"Max, I'm not going to lie to you. Ever since we broke up, I really regretted it. I wanted to ask you out again, but . . . but I knew that I had hurt you and I knew that you probably hadn't forgiven me. And if you had, and if you were over me, then I didn't want to complicate things." He said, his voice soft and soothing.

"Oh, Iggs." I murmured.

"I guess I just wasn't brave enough to ask for you back. And then Fang comes along . . . suddenly I hear about you two getting caught kissing, and all this other stuff, and at first I was, I guess, a little jealous. But it wasn't really fair to be jealous because I had made my decision and it was time to let you go."

Was this it? Was he really going to let me go?

"The thing is Max, I don't want to let you go." He said, and my pulse quickened, "Well, not entirely. I don't love you like that anymore, Max, but I still love you. You're still the best friend I've ever had, and I hope . . . I hope that we can hang out again."

My face broke into a wide grin, and I felt like hugging Iggy.

"Sure, Iggster." I said happily, "I'm done with all this fighting and hating each other."

Iggy smiled too, but he actually reached over and hugged me.

"Good. So, friends?" He asked.

I thought of the warm feeling in my stomach, the warm feeling I've always had when I was around Iggy.

"Duh." I said, "Always."

**!~!~!**

-_Computer Club, after school on Mondays_-

So, I was back here.

I entered, and was surprised to find even more people this time. Guess this was one of those, 'come as you please' sort of clubs. Cool.

Ah, and there she was, again. Nudge. I walked over to her silently, and when I was right next to her ear, I whispered:

"Boo."

I know, classic, huh?

But Nudge still jumped six inches into the air.

"Fang!" She shrieked, "What the hell?!"

I smirked, "Shh!"

She pouted, "That was not nice."

I shrugged, and sat down in the chair next to her, "Since when did I promise not to be nice?"

She shook her head, and turned back to the computer. This time, she wasn't doing any hacking. In fact, it all seemed innocent enough. She was on the ABC news website.

"So, how's is going?" I asked, watching as she signed in.

"Uh, nothing much. But a little birdie told me someone and someone were caught kissing in the courtyard today." Nudge clicked 'login' and swiveled around in her chair to face me. She grinned.

I pretended to be confused, "Hmm, doesn't strike a bell . . ."

Nudge nudged me, "Uh-huh. Bet on the inside you're squealing like a little girl."

I smiled, "Hey, what I do on the inside is my business."

Nudge giggled, but went back to her computer. It had logged in, but there was something different . . . wait a second, is there supposed to be a 'website traffic' button? And 'add story'? And . . .

"That's not a regular login." I mumbled, studying the page.

Nudge grinned, her eyes shinning with pride, "I know. This isn't just a regular account. It's Doug Fox's account."

"Doug Fox?" I asked, puzzled.

"He's ABC's top chairman or something." She explained, with a mischievous look, "I was thinking of changing tomorrow's front cover story. Maybe to something like . . 'Breaking News: ALIEN SPACESHIP FOUND IN ARIZONA!' Haha, that'd get the jump on everyone."

I stared at her. This girl was some sort of evil computer genius. Or, just a-

"Geek." I muttered.

Nudge chuckled, "Hey, watch the insults. You never know . . . Next time you sign onto your myspace account, there might be little pink Care Bears as your background."

I blinked, "Can you really do that?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You mean hack into someone's account? Uh, _yeah_. You'd be surprised the stupid passwords kids use these days. It's not even hard."

I thought about Sam. Sam, who was trying to steal my girl. I bit my tongue hard.

"Who do you have in mind?" Nudge asked softly, realizing why I was so interested.

"Nobody." I looked away. If Max found out, she would kill me.

"Fang . . ." Nudge gave me a hard look.

"What do you know about a kid named Samuel Ecker?" I finally asked, deciding that Nudge was the best choice for this.

She cringed, "Besides the fact that he's got a huge crush on Max?"

I nodded.

Nudge bit her lip, "Okay . . ."

Time for a little bit of sweet revenge.

**!~!~!**

Pop quiz time.

Question: What did I dread more than anything right now?

Answer: Going home.

My mom was going to eat me alive. And then bring me back from the dead and kill me all over again. Hopefully, by the fifty third time, she'll get tired of it.

Arrete's eyes were bugging out when she went to greet me. I didn't need to be a psychic to know she was thinking: _you are in deep waters now, Miss!_

I put on a fixed, unfaltering stare, and went inside.

"Maxie!" Mom was waiting for me, "I think it's time for a little tea break, don't you think?"

I nodded, and let my backpack drop on the stairs. I headed over to the patio cautiously.

"Sit, sit." Mom nodded "We have a lot to discuss."

"Mom, I'm so sorry," I started, beating her to the punch, "I didn't mean to-"

"Max, please." Mom gave me a stern look, "At least let me finish my tea first."

I sat impatiently, watching her sip her tea daintily. I just wanted to get this over with.

"So," She set down her cup, "Fang Wolfe."

I wriggled in my seat. Usually, I try to deny everything. But this time I might have to go the honest way. Maybe that would earn a few sympathy points from her. Oh, Poor, Maxie, got swept off her feet and could do nothing about it_. Sure_.

"Yes." I said, my face showing only shame.

"Now, you know I don't really mind you dating, Maxie," Mom started, "As long as it's with someone with a nice social status."

_Like Sam._

"But this Wolfe family, I have never heard of them. Surely if they were someone I would've at least heard of them." She said.

I pinched the inside of my hand. Don't say anything, don't say anything.

"So, tell me, are they . . . wealthy?" She leaned forward, almost eagerly.

Are the wealthy? Is that all that matters? If they're rich?!

"I'm not sure." I said stiffly. I thought back to Fang's clothes. Just like mine, his clothes were genuinely worn out, faded. Even . . . old. Of course, mine weren't old. And mine were worn out on _purpose_. I wondered if his were too.

"I'll take that for a no." She said, "Are they a nice family? What do his parents do for a living?"

Damn, I should know this.

"I don't know." I said, my cheeks burning. My mother was trying to embarrass me, and she was succeeding.

"Ah, Max." Mom gave me a sad smile, "You don't know? You're not sure? How can you not bother to find out these things? Do you just throw yourself at any boy-"

"_Mom_." I hissed, "You _know_ I'm not _like that_."

"Then what, Max? You have to tell me because I don't have a clue. Why would you kiss a boy_- two times _without even knowing his social status?"

"Because maybe it doesn't matter." I said, my voice getting higher, "Because maybe he doesn't have to be rich to be nice, and maybe he doesn't have to wear the latest fashions to be cute, and maybe he doesn't have to have a limousine to be smart, and charming, and funny."

My mother stared at me silently. I stared back. Her eyes were icy cold, and unforgiving. Mine were feisty, angry, and determined.

"He was there, wasn't he?" She asked, voice hard and sure.

I knew instantly she was talking about the mall, our shopping trip.

"No, of co-" Lie, lie, lie. I had to lie.

"Max, don't you dare go lying to me!" She bellowed, "I can see it in your eyes!"

Shit, damn, freaking crud.

"Yes, Mom, he was there." I admitted, my voice deadly quiet.

Mom broke down. I could see it, her wrinkles suddenly breaking through the caked on make-up, her shoulders slumping forward slightly, her face just fell apart.

"Why do you do this to me, Max?" She whispered.

"Mom, I'm not doing anything to you." I said, "Why can't you see that?"

"Oh, Maxie," She moaned, "You still have so much to learn. Do you know how this reflects on us, on your family?"

Oh, for goshes sake. Not this one again. I sighed, got up, and walked over to the other side of the table. I rested my hand on Mom's shoulder.

"Mom, this isn't about you, or dad, or our family. This is about me, and what I want to do. I don't like Samuel, I don't want to go out with him. I like Fang, mom, I do."

Mom looked up at me, her eyes red-rimmed, "I know you do, Maxie. I can see it in your eyes, remember?"

I gave her a small smile, and reached down to hug her. After all said between us, we were still mother and daughter.

"Tell me something, Maxie, does this boy, this Fang, does he make you happy?" She whispered into my hair.

"Yes, mom, he does." I whispered back, thinking of Fang. He _did_ make me happy, more than happy, in fact. Whenever he touched me, it sent thrills down my spine. Whenever he looked at me, my fingers tingled with anticipation, whenever he kissed me . . . my whole body sparked and electrified.

Mom pulled back, studying me closely, "I can't stop you, can I?"

She already knew the answer so I didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk to your father." Her mouth was pinched tight, and I could tell she was still far from approving.

But see, the way my parents worked wasn't a democracy. It wasn't one were my parents discussed an issue or problem together, and reached a unified conclusion. Nope, it was one were my mom nagged, and 'reasoned' until my father grew weary and finally gave in. The question was: was she going to nag for me, or against me?

Unfortunately, I wouldn't know until he came home at seven.

I stood back up, "Okay."

And now, I waited.

* * *

**Dang, I got so many amazing idea's for Max and Fang's first date. I'm still trying to decide, so if you have any more idea's or anything, keep them coming! **

**AND- here's something I'm asking you because I'm bored out of my mind here: have you read any good fanfics lately? Anything really good? Tell me, please, give me something good to read!**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	19. Max vs Dad

**Okay, it's obvious I'm not gonna be able to update as quickly as I'd like to. I'm really really busy lately, babysitting five times a week for five hours, and now I'm gonna start these classes . . . ANYWAY.**

**Hehehe, I'm just giggling to myself here. I've been giggling for the past few days, actually. Why? Well, to all you people who said you were surprised Max's mother gave in so easily, and to all the other people who thought Max and Fang would FINALLY be together . . . *sigh* it's never that easy, tho is it?**

**So, this is Part Two of the battle. Max vs. Dad.**

* * *

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Max?" Arrete.

I stood up and went to the door, slowly swinging it open, "He's home?"

Arrete nodded, "Yes, miss, they're . . . uh, still discussing the matter, though. Best not to disrupt them."

I shook my head, "Of course I'm going to disrupt them. Uh, _duh_."

Arrete's eyes shone with a hint of mischievousness, "Just remember to be calm, Max. Please don't get too carried away."

I gave Arrete an innocent look, "When have I _ever_ gotten carried away?"

Arrete gave me a small smile, and I went downstairs.

"She did _what?!"_ My Dad thundered. My mom hovered around him, touching his shoulder, resting against the chair he was sitting in, trying to comfort him.

I bit my lip, and stayed at the bottom of the stairs. From here, I had a clear view into his study, where he and mom were . . . talking.

"Jeb, it is only a phase," Mom started.

A phase? After all that discussing with my mom, she goes on and tells him it's only a _phase? _

"No, it isn't." I decided that I wouldn't get a better dramatic entrance.

Mom stiffened, and she shook her head at me from behind Dad. Secret message received: _Max, get out of here before you make things worse!_

Too late.

My dad's eyes flashed and he got up, shaking my mother off roughly, "MAX."

I forced myself to smile, "Yes daddy?"

"Dammit, Max, don't give me that crap!" Dang- he was pissed. Dad _never_ cusses.

Mom winced, shaking her head at me disappointedly.

"What. Is. Going. On." Dad's words came out slowly, each syllable ringing throughout the house clearly.

"Dad," I pleaded, "I really like this boy, Fang Wolfe, and . . . I'm sorry that we got caught kissing and everything, but-"

"SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT?!" He boomed. Oops bad choice of words.

"I'm sorry I was kissing him in the first place! I shouldn't of- especially not without your permission!" I whimpered like a coward, all thoughts about standing up to him flying out of my head.

"Damn right!" He barked.

I looked down at the carpet, and wished for the strength to look my father in the eye. If Fang was here . . . god, if Fang was here, I'd die of embarrassment. I would never let Fang see me acting like a wimp.

"Now, I want you to end this . . . this thing you've got going- end it now!" He shouted.

"Jeb, dear, calm down." Mom soothed, "Max understands what she did was wrong."

So much for her being on my side.

"No, no she doesn't." Dad looked back at me, "Look at her, tramping around with her hand-made clothes, sneaking around with boys, next thing we know she'll come home pregnant and -"

"Jeb!" Mom shrilled.

I flinched, did my dad really think that low of me?

Dad shook his head hard, "Stay out of this."

I felt his stare on me and squirmed, "Max."

I nodded, but still wouldn't look up.

"Max."

"Yes?" I asked, and was surprised at how broken my voice sounded.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He shouted.

My head whipped up, and my eyes locked with his, "Yessir."

His face was carved into a deep glare. I could see the disgust in his expression, the disappointment. This wasn't what he wanted for his only daughter.

"I never want to hear of you and this boy ever again, you hear me? Never again."

My tongue went dry, and forced a swallow, "Dad, please, you-"

"DID YOU HEAR ME?!" He roared.

Yessir.

_Yessir._

_Yessir!_

All I had to do was say one word and they would let me go. Leave me alone, let me be.

One word, and my only chance to stand up for myself would be gone.

_You can do it_, The Voice whispered.

"Yessir." I said clearly, "I heard you."

"Good." Dad started to turn around.

"But I don't agree." I continued.

I could see my father's body stiffen.

"You can't stop me, _neither_ of you can." I said, my voice picking up strength as I went on, "You can't stop me from . . . from_ loving_ Fang, you cant stop me from _seeing_ him- you cant stop me from_ thinking_ about him."

Dad turned back around slowly, "You think we cant?"

I nodded, my chin quivering only slightly.

"What if we send you to military school?" At the mention of military school my mom's eyes widened.

"No, honey, you promised not to!" Mom tugged on his arm, "You _promised_ me!"

Dad shook his head, "And you promised me you would control her."

Mom's eyes were filled with fear, "Jeb, don't do this. Max is just . . . she's just testing you. She doesn't really care for this boy. She just wants to-"

"WILL YOU TWO_ LISTEN _TO ME?!" I finally exploded. I couldn't take this shit anymore, "I told you I love him! This isn't some stupid phase, this isn't me trying to me rebellious, this- I LOVE HIM!"

I had snapped.

It only took my dad two wide strides to reach me, and I knew from the look on his face that he was going to hit me.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" His voice filled the house, and rang out so loudly that every animal for miles around probably just jumped.

"I said that I love him." I whispered, my voice soft but strong. I was not backing down.

"Say that one more time." He threatened, lifting his hand up.

Oh. My. God. He was really going to do it.

"What are you doing?!" My mom squawked, shocked, "Don't you dare lay one finger on her!"

"I told you to stay out of this." He hissed to my mother.

"No!" She yelled, "That's enough, Jeb, our daughter is almost a grown up! We cant keep tying her down, she's got to make her own choices now."

Dad nodded slowly, and pulled back, looking thoughtful.

"Okay, sure." He agreed.

I blinked, and waited for him to explain.

"You pick. Your boyfriend- or us." His eyes shot lasers through my head.

I couldn't breath.

I couldn't talk.

"Okay, that's it." Mom stepped in front of me, "Max, go upstairs."

I didn't move.

"Now!" She snapped.

I started to back away.

"Valencia, what are you doing?!" Dad started pushing her out of the way. "Pick, Max!"

I shook my head, and stepped out of the room.

"Max!" Dad yelped, "Us or -"

I didn't hear the rest, I had already run out, and was starting upstairs.

My dad was crazy.

**!~!~!**

You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!

You are visitor number: 41, 029

Monday, September 8, 2009

**YES!**

Max said yes. She finally said yes.

We're going out Wednesday night. I'm practically jumping out of my skin; so excited.

There's just one thing: Max's parents don't exactly like me. Or, actually, I'm not sure, but they sure don't like the idea of her kissing me. We kind of got caught kissing today, in the courtyard, and Max looked really upset that Ms. Brown was going to call her mom. But I'm not too worried. Things are going too good to be messed up now. Even my mom didn't really care about the whole kissing thing. This is how our conversation played out:

Mom: "So, you have a little girlfriend, now do you?

Me: "Uh, maybe."

Mom: "Good for you. Just remember to use protection."

Me: "…"

A little bit awkward, but hey, she was cool with it.

I have one little problem, though. I have no clue where to take Max, but I was thinking somewhere fun . . . maybe out to eat, but definitely not to some fancy restaurant. Ha, I can't imagine Max in a place like that.

Hmm . . . then we could go for a walk? Get some dessert? Were do people go on dates, anyway?

Ah well, I'll figure it out, all that really matters is that she said yes!

I've got to go and daydream of Max some more.

Peace, and till next time-

Fang

----

Reviews:

**Forever2yours** at 5:07

You guys got caught?! Aww, that's so sweet, and cute! =) Remember to tell us all about your date!

Fang-

Sweet? Cute? I guess . . . All I know is that I love kissing Max. It was even worth getting caught. And hmm . . . I'm sure you really don't want to know all the mushy details of our date, now do you?

----

**Evilhunterperson** at 5:12

Kay, first of all- yes we would like to know what happens on your date! Mushy details included. And that's all I have to say about that. And second- wow, protection, huh? Wow . . .

Fang-

Hey! It's not like I'm planning on actually going that far with Max! I would never do that! Not that I don't want to . . . Or, wait, that didn't come out right- just . . . I . . . I do, but it's not like that's all I care about, because I'm not some sick twisted jerk like that. You know what? Never mind.

----

**Who are you I am me **at 5:33

-giggles- FINALLY! She said yes and you guys will be together! And don't worry, Fang, we understand what you meant . . . Of course you want to do it with Max, but we all know she would never let you- JK.

Fang-

-glares- Will you people . . . whatever. And yes, _finally_.

----

**starsandwings4ever** at 5:46

Wow, a lot more people are checking out your blog lately. A lot. Anyway, this is so amazing for you! You should definitely not take her to a fancy place, that's too awkward. It should be fun, and relaxed and- well, you'll think of something.

Fang-

Hopefully, I will. Thanks for the 'suggestions' and help, and you're right, there has been more people. Huh. Maybe it's that I finally got a girlfriend, and a life. Ha-ha.

* * *

**Well, there you have it: **_**Has Max actually won? Will her mother be able to make her father see the light? Will Max and Fang **_**ever**_** be together?!**_

**Lol, that sounded so soap opera-ish. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER!**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	20. WTH!

**Buenos dias, readers! Things haven't been going so well in my life lately, and it's getting hard to focus on my fic. This is the longest story I have ever written . . . but it's also my best one. See that up there??? I'm almost at 800 reviews!!! I've never really had a goal, but last night I was thinking at how amazing it would be to somehow reach 1,000 by the end of this story.**

**Do you think it's possible? 1,000 reviews???**

* * *

I woke up that morning with a horrible headache. The cause of my headache? My parents had been fighting nonstop the entire night.

"Miss, miss," Arrete gently shook me, trying to pull off my covers, "You have to get ready for school."

I groaned, and nodded, sitting up and stretching. School. Fang.

Arrete studied me, a worried look on her face.

"Max?" She whispered.

I had gotten up and was now flipping through the clothes in my closet, but stopped when I heard Arrete's voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, innocently enough, still somewhat distracted, trying to decide between the short jean miniskirt, or another pair of extremely tight skinny jeans. Ah well, whatever, I was going to change in school anyway.

"Is Fang really worth all this . . . mess?" Arrete asked softly, making my bed.

I slipped off my night gown, and squirmed into another shimmery shirt.

"Yes, he is." I said, my voice muffled by the fabric, "Besides," I pulled my head through the small neck hole thing, "You were the one who told me to do whatever I wanted as long as I was happy."

Arrete winced, "I know I said that, but . . . I didn't know it would get so out of hand."

I sighed, and decided on the miniskirt. I could barely sit with the skinny jeans on, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I tired of getting pushed around."

Arrete nodded, she had been there for the last few years and had seen what I was talking about.

"I wish you luck, Max, and if you need anything- just ask." She grabbed my night gown, and started toward the door.

"Thanks." I said, grateful for her understanding, and followed her downstairs for breakfast. I got to the dining room, where my breakfast usually waited. And usually, my parents waited too.

My food was there, mushroom omelet, my favorite, but my parents were not.

I sat down quietly, and ate breakfast alone.

**!~!~!**

I looked for Fang in the crowd, hoping to catch him before first bell rang. I twisted around when I thought I saw a flash of black hair and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered, not bothering to look up.

I was about to walk away when the voice of the person I had bumped into yelled loudly, "You messed up my hair!"

I winced as the high pitched squeal reached my ears, and glared at Brigid.

"Well, I cant say I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes, ready to leave, thinking, why bother with Brigid?

"Ugh, it too me two freaking hours to get it like this!" Brigid huffed, still complaining.

_Who spends two perfectly good hours that could be used for sleeping on doing their hair?_

I half wanted to tease Brigid on how, if anything, I had made her hair look better than it's original hideous state, but I wasn't in the mood for getting her riled up.

"Whatever, I have to go." I turned around, but a harsh arm gripped my elbow.

"Going off to meet your boyfriend?" Brigid eye's glinted and she gave me a smug, knowing smirk.

I shook her hand off me roughly, "Get off me!"

Brigid rolled her eyes, "I would think that after you let some love into your heart you'd be nicer, Maxie, but I guess not."

"Shut up." I said through gritted teeth.

"I guess you'll always be the Queen of Bitchiness." Brigid grinned at her lame insult.

"At least I'm not President of the Slut Club." I snapped back before thinking. Oops, after spending four years in high school, comebacks like that just pop out.

Brigid's eyes narrowed, and any amusement in them drained out, "Oh yeah? If I'm a slut them what are you? Going around kissing new boys on their first week of school in front of crowded hallways!"

My face flushed as I remembered last Thursday and how I had almost kissed Fang.

I forced a wide smirk, "Are you jealous?"

Brigid's eyes widened and it was her turn to blush, "Of what? You and Fang? Pshh, don't insult me, Max."

I just smiled wider, "I saw the way you looked at him the first day of school. Too bad he chose me."

Brigid shook her head sharply, "Don't test me, Maxie. I can have Fang if I want to. Easily."

My thoughts went back to one of my conversations with Fang.

_Why me, Fang? Why me out of all these girls . . ._

_Max, you're the one I want._

I was the one he wanted, and Brigid would never be able to take that from me. She might be able to take away my mom's trust in me, or my ability to choose what to wear (for one day). She might even have been able to take away my first boyfriend, but she was not getting Fang.

"Don't make me laugh, Brigid." I sneered.

Brigid poked one very carefully manicured fingernail at my chest, "Just remember, Maxie, I always get what I want."

This time I did laugh, long and hard.

"Whatever," I smirked, and walked away calmly.

**!~!~!**

"Max," Sam sidled up next to me, "Hey."

I nodded, "S'up."

Sam hesitated for a second, then said carefully, "I heard you're going out with Fang now."

I will never figure out how in the hecking world gossip managed to travel so fast.

"It's true." I said, my heart rate speeding up as I realized it _was_ true_. I was going out with Fang_. Hee.

Sam nodded slowly, and when I finally looked up, I noticed him biting his lip. Business tip from my father: whenever a person bites their lip, it means there is something they want to say.

"What?" I asked.

He glanced at me, then looked away, then back again. He was acting completely unlike his regular, 'I'm so cool' self. He was acting . . . _embarrassed. Shy. Unsure._

"It's just," he started softly, "I thought we . . ."

I blinked, instantly guessing from his first few words where this was going. I held a hand up, "Whoa, whoa, we? What do you mean _we?_"

I knew my words were not in the nicest tone I could've used, and I saw how Sam flinched, taking a small step back. But the thing is- he had said he _understood_. That he wouldn't try to hit on me. And now what was he doing?

His jaw clenched, and he looked into my eyes in defiance, "I mean you and me, Max. I mean what about how we danced at my party? How you blushed when I held you close, how you grinned when I hugged you after you gave me my present."

Any choice of words flew out of my head. Was he serious?

"That didn't mean anything," I finally managed to stammer, taken slightly aback.

"Really? Would it mean anything is I did this?" Sam suddenly reached out and grabbed my wrist with one of his clammy hands, his other hand snaking around my waist, and pulling me against his body tightly. He peered into my eyes for a second, and I knew what was coming next.

A kiss.

_Was this boy crazy?!_

I pulled him away as quickly as I could, and glared at him, anger rushing through my body.

"What the effing hell?!" I yelled, "You said you wouldn't hit on me!"

Sam just gave me a small smile, "You're blushing, Max."

I wanted to slap that boy.

"That's because I didn't know you were going to do that! And- and-" I tried to gather my thoughts, "Look, just don't _ever_ to that again."

Sam studied me, "Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Um, let see think about that . . . _yes!_ I don't like you in that way, I've never even_ thought_ about you in that way, and if you_ ever_ try to touch me like that again, I will kick your skinny butt to Arkansas." I threatened, still very, very pissed.

Sam took a cautionary step back, finally seeing the enraged look in my eyes. He knew just as well as I did that I could very easily beat up his sorry little ass, and he also knew that he had stepped over the line.

He opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again, as if trying to find words.

"Sorry," He finally said, "I just thought . . ."

"Maybe next time you should think again," I said, pushing down any more urges to hurt him, "And maybe you should also try to keep your word."

Sam cringed, remembering his promise, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to . . . offend you."

The good manners instilled to him by his parents were leaking out.

I nodded, Sam looked genuinely sorry, and well, at least Fang hadn't seen.

_And he doesn't need to know_, I thought. Okay, yes, it's wrong to keep stuff like this from your, uh, boyfriend, but what would be the point in telling him?

"Let's just get to class." I turned to the right, to Math class.

Not hearing any footsteps following, I looked back to see Sam internally arguing with himself. _To follow, or not to follow, that is the question._

"Are you coming or what?" I called back.

Sam smiled, his face brightening up, and hurried to catch up.

**!~!~!**

I caught Sam on his way out of Math class. I waited until Max had turned the corner, and then approached him.

"Oh, uh, hi, Fang." He gulped audibly, and tried to sound cheerful, but I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

I nodded, "I need to talk to you, Sam."

The nervousness level in him increased, I could see the blood rush to his face, "S-sure. What about?"

I wanted to laugh. This puny little wiener? How had he had the guts to try to make the move on Max? _My_ Max. I remembered why I needed to 'talk' with Sam.

"Oh, just about the birds and the bees." I said off handedly, "And about the pesky little fly who tried to mess with them."

Sam froze, "You . . . you saw."

I nodded, "Of course I saw."- _You idiot_, I mentally added.

"Ah, see Fang, that was- that was a mistake. A really, really big mistake. I didn't mean to . . ."

I shrugged, "Look Sam. I'm not worried about you and Max, because I know she would never say yes to you. But I just wanted to kindly suggest to you that it would be a very bad idea to try something like that again. Because, truly, I don't think Max would let you get away with it again. And, it's also getting annoying."

Sam nodded furiously, and I could tell I was scaring him.

Well, _good_. This boy had been getting on my nerves from the moment he had invited Max to his party. I knew he was going to make the moves eventually, but was he insane? Max and I were _dating_.

"Yes, yes, never again, uh-huh." Sam stuttered.

"Good." I nodded, "Well, at least now we can be friends."

Sam gave be a puzzled look, "Uh, friends?"

"Yeah, why not?" I said casually.

"Okay, then . . ." Sam looked unsure.

_Of course we can be friends . . . __As soon as you get over the little sabotage you're going to find on your Myspace tonight._

**!~!~!**

"Hey, Nudge." I greeted, finally having found after spending half the senior lunch period roaming the sophomore halls. Half a lunch period I could've spent with Max . . . oh, well. It would be worth it later.

"Mm-hm, yeah, Fang?" Nudge looked up from trying to shove books into her locker, "Are you finally ready for some sweet revenge?"

I grinned, though Nudge was usually very sweet, I had found her devious side.

"Yep." I said, nodding and then turning serious, thinking about how Sam had tried to hit on Max.

Nudge giggled happily, "Yay! Let's go."

"Now?" I asked.

"I already asked for a pass to spend study period in the library. Come on!" She tugged on my arm, "So, Carebears or Dora?"

I grinned, this was going to be good.

* * *

**So, it happened, Sam finally did it, tried to make the moves on Max- and got rejected (well, no DUH). So what do you think? Do you think Fang was being too harsh? Or Max?**

**Oh- and GUESS WHAT?! Max and Fang's date is TOMORROW!!! YAY!!! I'm sooo excited to write it, I know exactly every detail of what is going to happen- heehee!**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	21. Sabotage

**OMG- It's only been like, two days and I'm already updating!!! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G, right? Neeways, I just felt kinda bad . . . Cuz there's one more thing I hav'ta do before I let them go on their date (which I have now decided will span about two chapters), But don't worry, it's really, really short.**

**THE IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER WERE GIVEN TO ME BY: *drum roll* Fuzzylogic11, and rehab's4me!!! *applause***

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge turned to me, her big brown eyes shinning with excitement, "How about Barney?!"

"Barney?" I asked, momentarily forgetting who was Barney.

"_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination! ABC's and one, two, three's and how to_-" She began singing but I quickly cut her off.

"Nudge, if you ever sing that song again, I'm going to have to change my name, move across country and pretend I never knew you." I said, shaking my head.

Nudge laughed, "Whatever, but what do you think?"

I nodded, "Sure."

She clicked on the picture of Barney hugging some kids and saved it. Then she clicked back to the photo, and stared at it for a second. She shuddered, and looked absolutely disgusted.

"What?" I asked, knowing that she wasn't just playing around anymore.

"You know the first guy to play Barney?" She asked softly, shaking her head, "He molested little children and one of the kids on the show committed suicide from all the abuse."

My eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "It's true. God, it's so wrong. When the officers tried to arrest him, the Carey guy refused to take off his costume, so they had to drag him out in the Barney suit, and the little kids on the street started crying."

I blinked, _damn_, "That's just wrong."

Nudge nodded, "Yeah."

**!~!~!**

I was sitting at my table, having a very strong feeling of deja'vu. There was Forrest and Andrea across from me, and Iggy next to me. Sam sat a little farther away, but we were all chatting happily. It was just like old times, except for Sam had never really been in my inner circle of friends.

"Hi, Maxie," Brigid appeared next to me with a coy little smile, "Can I sit with you guys?"

Andrea laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

Brigid pretended to be hurt, "I was going to tell you something important, Maxie."

I rolled my eyes, "Just get away from us."

She scowled, "Hey . . . where's Fang?"

She got me. I had no clue where he was, I'd been looking for him all day. I was actually getting a little bit worried.

"Why do you care?" Iggy growled. Everyone at our table glared at her, all of us hating her with equal passion.

Brigid shrugged, "Well, just wanted to make sure that the certain olive-skinned, dark haired guy I saw at the library, flirting with a sophomore girl, wasn't Fang."

"Brigid, if you're done with your meaningless little rant now, I'd suggest you leave." I gave her a sweet smile, then turned back to Andrea.

"Dude, and you know how she never catches me?" I plunged back to our previous conversation, completely ignoring Brigid. Everyone else followed my cue and nodded.

"I know, right?" Sam said, "All you have to do is make sure that he back is turned, then you can just sneak in. She doesn't even notice you!"

Andrea pouted, "It's not nice to take advantage of Mrs. Neila like that- she's a great teacher!"

Forrest wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Aww, come on baby, we're just using her weakness in our favor."

Andrea giggled, and only I noticed when Brigid finally huffed away angrily.

**!~!~!**

"Do you think it was him?" I asked Andrea, biting my lip nervously, "I know I shouldn't listen to Brigid, but . . . where has he been?"

Andrea squeezed my arm reassuringly, "Don't worry. Fang would never cheat on you. I bet he just got lunch detention or something."

I nodded, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Brigid had said. A _sophomore_ girl. A freaking _tenth_ _grader_.

"Hey, how come we're going this way?" I asked, as Andrea led us up a hall I barely recognized.

"It's shorter." She shrugged, and then suddenly let out a small gasp and stopped in her tracks, giving me the sense of deja'vu again. I followed her line of vision, and let out my own gasp.

Fang. Talking to some African American tenth grader. She actually looked vaguely familiar. But the way they were grinning at each other, like they knew a secret no one else was in. She giggled, and Fang chuckled too.

No. Fuck. No.

"Max," Andrea gripped my wrist, and pulled me to the side of the hallway, away from where Fang could see us, "Don't jump to conclusions."

My jaw was clenching so hard it hurt. I whispered furiously, "It's kind of hard not to, the way they were making goo-goo eyes at each other!"

Andrea looked sad, but still hopeful, "They're just friends, okay? Don't. Jump. To. Conclusions. Talk to Fang. Please, please, you know whatever Brigid says is always wrong."

My heart felt like it was being squeezed by a giant claw, but I closed off all my emotions except for anger. Get angry. Get mad. Get furious. Don't let him see you're hurt.

"I just saw them with my own eyes!" I hissed, "And I'm going over there and breaking up with that little bastard right now!"

Break-up. When we had only been going out one day. When our date was tomorrow night. When I had gotten into so much trouble with my parents just for a chance for us to be together.

"Max!" Andrea yelled, "Listen to me! If you end up over-reacting and breaking up with him, and it turns out his not cheating, then what?! Do you want to go through the whole Iggy thing again?! Get a grip, girl!"

Something in her words cut through to my brain. She was right. I couldn't go through that again. I had to talk to him. Talk. I could do that. Just talk.

"Okay." I said, taking a few deep breathes. _Breath in, breath out_, "Yeah, alright."

At that second, Fang started walking down the hallway-alone- almost passing me and Andrea, but when he saw me, he instantly stopped. His face actually brightened up a little, and he gave me a small grin.

"Hey!" He said and in two strides he had reached us.

"Okay, I better get to class," Andrea started walking away, "Remember, Max!"

"Remember what?" Fang asked.

"Nothing. So, hey, what's up? Where have you been?" I asked.

"Library." He answered, reaching for my hand. His grasp was warm and secure, but I let my hand go limp. _Library_. Like Brigid has said. Had he really . . . no. No. No. No. Chill, chill, Max.

"With the little sophomore girl?" I asked, and it took all my will to keep my tone light. There wasn't a trace of accusation in my voice.

"Uh, yeah. You saw that?" I glanced at him, and my heart sank as I saw the shadow of guilt pass across his feature. Please, please, don't let Brigid be right.

"Mm-hmm. Andrea and I saw you talking to . . . Uh, what's her name again? She looked familiar." I hummed, biting my tongue hard so I wouldn't say anything else.

"Her name was Nudge." Now it was his turn to try to sneak a peek at my expression. I let a little bit of doubt linger on my face, hoping he would say more.

"She was helping me with some computer stuff." He added.

"What sorta stuff?" I asked, still not believing him. The picture of them two, leaning close, their excited faces. Something was going on between them.

"Um, just Myspace. Carebears . . . Barney . . ." He smirked, "A little bit of revenge I needed to get out of my system."

I gave him a confused look, "Revenge?"

He shrugged.

**!~!~!**

I clicked on the Myspace tab, and typed in 'Sam Ecker'. Sam had wanted me to friend him, and though I almost never went on Myspace, I decided why not. According to Sam, his parents didn't know about his account, so they weren't monitoring it or anything. Good for him, because my parents make sure to check my account every few weeks. Of course, I made a second one, heh-heh.

I frowned as A whole page of Carebears popped up. Pink, light blue, purple. They were holding hands and smiling brightly. _What? _

"_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too_." The song from Barney started playing, and I blanched_._ I had to be on the wrong profile. . .

The rest of the stuff loaded now, and I frowned as I saw the profile picture.

Why was there a picture of Barney the Dinosaur? But this was the right profile, it with bold letters: Sam Ecker.

"What the heck?" I muttered, glancing down at his friends list. They were organized by the last four added, and I ran my eyes across pictures of Dora the Explorer, A gummy bear, The Wiggles and . . . My Little Pony.

I blinked, looking down at the comments page:

_**JayJay: **__Dude, Sam, this ain't funny. Are you high, man? _

_**Kirsten: **__WTF? Did you go gay?_

_**Frufru: **__Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha- no. Not funny. Get this shit off, Sam. _

One especially caught my eye:

_**The Samster: **__What the f**? Whoever did this and changed my password, you better get this crap off. GET THIS CRAP OFF!!! And to anyone else reading this: I DID NOT DO THIS!!! SOMEONE HACKED MY ACCOUNT!!!_

I raised an eyebrow, and re-read all the comments. A small smile curled on my lips, even though I tried to fight it off. This was wrong. . . still, though, it was kinda funny.

Then I looked for the little sign thing that said when account was last updated. It had today's date. And 12:34 as the time. Wait . . . Wait a second.

My brain whirled, and it took a second for it all to click. Fang had been at the library at 12:34. He had said revenge. He has said Carebears and Barney. He and Nudge . . .

I felt my mouth drop open and a wide grin spread across my face. Fang had done this. Fang, with the help of Nudge. That's why they had been smiling! Relief spread across my body.

But . . . Why would Fang do this? Unless he had seen Sam earlier today. I thought back to the moment, and remembered how the back of my neck had itched a little. It had prickled, the way it always did when Fang was around.

He had seen. And had hacked and sabotaged Sam's page. Pretty harsh, but . . .

I giggled.

* * *

**Me: *giggles too* **

**Max: You know, that's kinda mean. Especially since they changed the password so Sam cant fix it!**

**Me: Aww, come on, it's not that bad. And you giggled!**

**Max: You made me!**

**Me: Whatever. *turns to you* Next chapter is their date, FINALLY, and I will hopefully have it up before the end of this week. MAX AND FANG, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! ****There will be A LOT of kissing- trust me!**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	22. Perfect Fit

**(Okay, let me say this once: THE BARNEY STORY IS TRUE!!! Look it up if ya don't believe me. Now- let's focus on Fang and Max's date, shall we?)**

**_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
--Love Story_**

* * *

"Wait! What if Jeff doesn't go for it?" I asked, suddenly being washed over by another wave of nervousness.

Arrete gave me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, course he will. And if he doesn't, I happen to know he has a small liking toward a certain head chef, and I'm sure I can promise him a date."

"Chef Watertight?" I asked, incredulously.

Arrete giggled, "Yep. Okay, so, Jeff is gonna drive you to your meeting place, and remember to be home by ten! You're parents didn't specify what time exactly_ they'd_ be home, but I'd go with around eleven. Still, just to be safe, promise me ten, alright?"

I nodded, everything was so complicated, I had been trying to sort it all out all afternoon, and this was the plan we had decided on.

"If anything goes wrong, anything at all, just call me. Jeff and I will come pick you up." She gave me a small hug, grinning widely from ear to ear.

"I will, I will," I reassured her, and jumped from foot to foot. I followed her downstairs to a small staff lounge we had next to the kitchen. Jeff usually waited there for when we needed him. Actually, when _I_needed him, since he was my personal chauffer.

"Jeff!" Arrete sang, opening the door to the lounge. I stood back a little.

Jeff grunted in reply to Arrete, "Yeah? Does Miss Max need me?"

"Yes, she does," Arrete gestured for me to come in and as soon as I did, Jeff quickly straightened up from his slouching position and greeted me.

"Good evening, Miss." He said politely.

"We need a favor," Arrete asked, "_Miss Max _needs a favor."

"What sort of favor?" Jeff looked dubious.

"I, um, I need you to drive me to a date tonight." I looked down, unsure if Jeff would really go behind my parents back, "Please, Jeff, could you?"

I looked back up at him, pleading for him to help me. He had always helped me out before, I had known him since I was little. I hoped that he would help me now.

Jeff shook his head instantly, "I'm sorry, Miss, but that would go entirely against your parents wishes-"

"Oh, for goshes sake, Jeff!" Arrete gave him an annoyed shake of her head, "You used to help Max when she was dating Iggy."

"Sorry, Miss, but that's completely different. For one thing, you had permission to date Master Iggy, and for another, your parents specifically asked me not to drive you anywhere tonight."

I knew it. I knew this would never work.

"Aw, come on," Arrete sighed, "You are Max's personal chauffer, and this might be her only chance to go out." She turned to me, "Excuse miss, with all due respect, we've all heard the nasty fight between you and your parents," She turned back to Jeff, "You know they're not gonna allow her to date Fang. Can't you just let her have fun this one time?"

_Is it that obvious they would never let me date Fang?_ _No, no, don't think about that right now. _

His eyes softened as he glanced at me, "I'm real sorry about the fight, Miss."

I nodded, "Thank you. So, will you help us?"

"I don't think I should . . ." He was still unsure.

"Hey, you know, me and Janet were thinking about going out somewhere Saturday night, and I was going to ask you to join us . . ." Arrete raised an eyebrow. Janet was Chef Watertight's first name.

Jeff looked flustered, "Arrete, you cannot think you can just bribe me like that-"

"We were thinking somewhere out to dance. Of course, we'll need to get dresses. And get our hair done, and some make-up. Hmm, don't you think Janet would look lovely with a little bit of make-up?"

Because of the whole hot cooking room thing, Chef Watertight wasn't allowed to wear make-up in the kitchen. Arrete was right, she would look good with a little bit of it on.

Jeff sighed heavily, "Fine, I shall drive you, Miss Max. But this has nothing to do with-"

"Yeah, yeah." Arrete rolled her eyes, "Come on, she's gonna be late!"

**_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_**

**_-- Thousand Miles _**

I met Fang at a lonely corner, where the neighborhoods weren't as nice or prim as mine, but still cozy enough. Fang and I had decided it would be too much for him to drive up to my driveway, in case some of the hand that weren't as loyal as Arrete and Jeb, saw us. So instead we had decided to meet here.

"Thank you sooo much, Jeff!" I yelled as I got out, "I really owe you!"

Jeff gave me a small smile, "I shall be waiting here at ten?"

I nodded, "Yep, and thanks again!"

There was an old truck across the street from us, the headlights were on and I could dimly make out the shape of Fang waiting at the drivers seat. My heart fluttered as he stepped out.

"Max." He whispered, gathering me in his arms, "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

I grinned, and held him tighter, "So, where to?"

He led me to the passengers seat, and I got in, catching Jeff's glance out of the corner of my eye. I gave him a thumbs up. He nodded, and started to pull away.

"Are you hungry?" Fang asked, turning the truck into reverse and driving back out into the road.

I _was_hungry, actually. Arrete had forbidden me to eat more than a small snack, just in case we were going somewhere to eat.

"Starved," I said, "Dinner?"

"Um, what if we skip dinner," He suggested, "And go straight for dessert?"

I laughed, "Awesome."

We approached a red light and Fang slowed to a stop. He turned to me, his face thoughtful.

"You look really pretty tonight, Max." he said softly.

I blushed slightly. Since Arrete had been pretty sure Fang wasn't going to take me anywhere too fancy, she had dressed me up in a soft v-neck navy blue top, short jean skirt, and black leggings. She had put a little bit of make-up on my eyes, I think it was called eyeliner, to bring them out a little, and brushed my hair till it shone. I did feel pretty. And I was glad Fang noticed.

"Thanks." I smiled, "You look pretty nice yourself."

The light turned green, and Fang started moving again.

"I spent an hour trying to find something that looked decent." He muttered, "This shirt is itchy."

"I guess girls aren't the only ones who obsess about their clothes, then, huh?" I asked.

Fang chuckled, "Definitely not."

The rest of the truck ride was spent in a comfortable mummer of conversation. I talked to Fang about school, and some stuff about Science class. It was all pretty casual, like what we'd say at school, except for this wasn't school. This was me, sitting in Fang's truck, and going somewhere to eat. I had actually agreed to this, this was what I'd been looking forward to all week. I suddenly felt like letting out a ridiculously girlish giggle, but managed to stifle it.

We stopped at IHop, and I stared at Fang curiously.

"Don't they serve breakfast here?" I asked.

He smirked, "It's hard to tell they're pancakes after they add all the whip cream and chocolate syrup, and caramel, and chopped nuts. It's like . . . an ice cream sundae minus the ice cream and plus the cake."

This time I didn't bother to stop the giggle, and we went in. It was pretty deserted, being as it was seven at night, and the only other person there was a bored looking twenty something girl at the cash register, who was chewing loudly on her bubble gum.

"What do you usually get?" Fang asked, as I studied the menu.

"Um, I don't know." I looked away, "I've never been to IHop before."

The cashier looked up from her bubble blowing, and gave me a weird look.

"Really? Well, then, you've been missing out." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, whispering, "May I make a suggestion?"

I nodded, feeling his body heat.

"Okay then, I'll take a Butterscotch Rocks, and Max will have one of those Chocolate Chip pancakes."

My face light up at the mention of chocolate chips. _Oooh!_

Fang tugged gently on my hand, and gestured toward the tables, "Booth or table?"

"Booth." I said instantly, I loved booths. I almost never went to places were they actually had them, so it was kind of . . . special, I guess.

I slid in, and waited for Fang to seat across from me. To my surprise, he slid in next to me. I got flustered and played with my bracelets.

"Oh, do you want me to sit . . ." Fang started to get back up.

"No, no," I blushed, then got mad at myself for acting like such a little school girl, "Sit down."

Fang nodded, and sat back down, his thigh pressing against mine. I swallowed, and then turned to face him.

"So, what else are we gonna do?" I asked, glancing back up as the cashier brought our pancakes to our table. I murmured thanks, staring at the huge pile of pancakes in front of me. My mouth watered.

"That's . . . a surprise," He gave me a small smile, and dug in. I did too.

_Oh. My God._

I was in heaven.

If heaven tasted like these pancakes right here, I wouldn't mind dying right now. Except for I'd never finish my date, of course.

"Good?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled, and scooted closer. I let him.

****

**!~!~!**

_**Put your hand on a hot stove for a minute, and it seems like an hour. Sit with a pretty girl for an hour, and it seems like a minute. That's relativity. **_**--**_**Albert Einstein**_

**!~!~!**

We were sitting on the booth, our plates cleared away. I was lying in between Fang's leg's, my back leaning against his hard chest. I could feel his deep, even breaths, the way his chest rose and fell. His arms were wrapped around me, securing me in his warm embrace.

There was a word for this . . . snuggling. I decided it was my new favorite thing to do.

"So beautiful," Fang whispered, tracing his fingers up and down my arms. I sighed contently, and buried my face in his neck, inhaling his Fang smell. Musky. Earthy. Spicy.

"So _full_." I said, putting my hands over my stomach, feeling the small bulge. I felt like I was about to burst from all the food I had eaten. But it had been _so good_.

I could feel Fang chuckle underneath me, his chest jerking up and down, and he trailed his hand down to my stomach too, pulling my own hands away and putting his palm against where my belly button was under my shirt. All that separated our skins from touching was one thin piece of fabric. He slowly rubbed my tummy in gentle circles, and I kissed his collarbone happily.

The girl from the cashier had disappeared in some room we couldn't see. We were completely alone, the lights dim, and the tables empty.

His fingertips ran down to the small sliver of bare skin, where my shirt had pulled up slightly. My breath hitched as he ran his thumb over it again and again, and I bit back a small sigh. My toes curled involuntarily, and I felt goosebumps rise on my arms. But, hey, I was seventeen after all, and this was by far not the worst we could be doing.

He lifted his hand off, and I felt a small disappointed shiver go through me. His arms wrapped around me again, and he hugged me closer.

"Ready to go?" He asked softly.

I nodded, "Yeah."

**_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_**

**_--A Moment Like This_**

"Okay, you know about the carnival that set up?" He asked, turning to a wide stretch of a field.

"Carnival?" I asked, still thinking about our moment at IHop. His thumb pressing against my skin. The tingles that shot through my body.

"Yeah, today's the last day they're gonna be here. Want to check it out?" He turned to me and gave me small Fang-grin.

I nodded, watching the lights from up ahead get closer and closer. They were arranged in a circle, stretching up impossibly high. Ferris wheel. More lights, all bright and sparkly against the dark night sky. It was pretty cool. I hadn't been to a carnival since I was really young and my old nanny had taken me. I remember how much fun I'd had, though.

We got out of Fang's truck, and he led me to the entrance and paid for our admittance. I tried to pay too, but he refused to take my money.

"Just save it for the arcade." He whispered, and I felt a little better. I didn't want him to spend all his money on me.

We stepped in, and I was instantly in awe. All the dinner parties, and fancy balls, and charity auctions I had been to didn't compare to this. There was an excited vibe in the air that only came when there were a bunch of people at the same place that were all having fun.

"What rides do you want to go on?" Fang asked, starting to walk toward the ticket booth. I winced.

"After all those pancakes, I don't think I can handle rides." I admitted.

Fang nodded, "Well then, we'll just a wait a while then. How about the arcade?"

I grinned.

****

**!~!~!**

**_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip. -- Jonathan Carroll_**

**!~!~!**

The arcade was loud and noisy. The lighting was bad, and everyone was in shadow, but I liked it. Fang got us some of those special token coin things, and we started to play.

"Ever tried Skeeball?" He nodded at the game in front of us.

"No." I said, embarrassed, but Fang didn't seem to mind.

"Good." He put in some tokens, and nine balls rolled down.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

He turned to me and gave me a sheepish grin, "I kind of wanted to show off my amazing Skeeball skills on you."

I laughed.

"Oh, and you know, I wouldn't mind if you clapped and pretended to be impressed." He added, and rolled the ball back up the ramp. It reached the end, and sort of jumped up, landing in the 40 point ring.

I clapped. Fang smiled, and handed me a ball.

It turns out that I'm a pretty good player too, and it wasn't long before we had a steady stream of tickets shooting out from the machine. The people next to us stopped playing and started staring as we continually got the ball in the 50 and 40 point rings.

"Get read for this one." I whispered, taking careful aim, and rolling the ball. 100 points . . . 100 points . . .

"Yes!" I cried, swept into the moment. I turned to Fang and we exchanged a high five. The crowd that had gathered cheered too.

Fang got the next ball, and held it in his hand, then turned to me and gave me a smirk.

"Watch my mad skills go into play." He bragged, and got ready.

I stood close to him, keeping my eyes on the ball as it rolled up . . . barely brushed by the 100 point ring, and fell back down. Haha, miss. The crowd groaned, and I bumped my hip against Fang's.

"Loser." I murmured playfully.

Fang pretended to be crestfallen, "And in my time of need . . . my girlfriend decides to make fun of me."

I giggled, and hugged him tightly, overcome by a wave of immeasurable happiness. Fang seemed startled, but quickly hugged me back.

"Kiss?" He asked.

"Everyone's watching." I reminded him.

"Well, if you remember correctly, I never did get my kiss back at school that one time . . . this could make up for it." He leaned in.

I rolled my eyes, but pressed my lips against his softly.

Another cheer rose up from our fans.

"Whooo!" someone called out, and from another direction, another person went, "Aww!"

Fang smirked into my lips, and I tried to concentrate on kissing him. His hands reached up and settled on my cheek, and I put my hand over top of his, holding him there, just wanting to keep his lips against mine, and his body against my body. His other hand went to the back of my neck, feather-light. My mouth was on fire, my heart was on fire. Everywhere he touched me, another flame rose up. I tilted my head to the right, and he tilted his to the left, our noses brushing against each other, our eyes shut tight. I wanted him. I wanted him now, in front of all these poeple, and I would want him later, in the truck when we would have more privacy. I didn't care where we were, as long as we were together.

He slowly pulled away, his face flushed, and his expression happy.

I reached for his hand, "I think I'm ready for those rides now." I whispered, and he nodded, intertwining his fingers with mine.

A perfect fit.

* * *

_**You know it's love when you want to keep holding hands even after you're sweaty.-- **__Anonymous _

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	23. I'll Catch You

****

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

-- Come On get Higher

* * *

Can I say that I absolutely LOVED carnivals? All the rides were amazingly fun, especially the ones that picked you up and tossed you around and turned you upside down. By the time we were done, my stomach had gone to my throat, sank to my feet, and pretty much disappeared. But I didn't care.

"Okay, the only one we haven't gone on yet is the Ferris Wheel." Fang stopped in front of the entrance.

I squeezed his hand in my way of saying yes. We had been holding hands the entire time, and it was really nice. Most guys, when they hold your hand, it's like they're leading you on a leash, or their hand is too clammy, or dry or whatever, but Fang. . . holding his hand, walking next to him, strolling along the park? It felt _nice_.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly, and we gave our last tickets away.

I sat on the bench, and, instead of sitting right next to Fang, I positioned myself differently. My back was against the sides, and my knees were bent up, my feet resting in the middle of the seat. Fang copied me, and now our feet were touching in the center of the bench, and we were facing each other.

"Talk." I whispered as the ride began to move, and we started to rise.

"About?" He asked, looking down at the shrinking ground.

"You. Your life. Where you lived before. Your parents. How about we start with your age?" I leaned forward, so I could see him better.

Fang chuckled, "I just turned seventeen. I know, I know, I'm kind of young for a senior, but I started school when I was three. My mom wasn't exactly the most loving mother, she dumped me on other people as soon as she could."

I winced, not expecting things to get so serious so soon. I was about to ask about his dad when remembered the time in the hallway when Fang mentioned that his father ran away when he was a baby.

"And you mom's boyfriend?"

"His name is Johnny. They've been going out for about five of so years now."

"Are they gonna get married?" I asked, sensing Fang's irritation towards Johnny.

"Naw. Johnny's always telling my mom so, but I know he's just using her. Needs someone to take care of his house, you know?" I nodded, and he continued, "He's always loosing his job, then making us move when he cant pay rent anymore. I've been from New York to West Virginia to South Carolina, to I forgot where else."

"That really sucks." I thought out loud. I reached over and grasped Fang's hand. He gave me a small smile.

"It's not that bad . . . for the most part, Johnny leaves me a lone, and I avoid him too. My mom doesn't really care much about me, so I can basically do whatever I want." He shrugged, "It has it's benefits."

I bit my lip, something that Fang had said stuck to me- all those times he moved. _What if he moved again? What if . . . _no. I wasn't gonna ruin this by thinking about the what ifs.

"So, what about you? I get the feeling you and your mom don't get that along great." Fang tipped his head back, as if saying, 'I'm listening.'

"Yeah, we don't. In fact-" I should tell him. I should tell him about the big fight. _I should_, "Okay. This is a long story, and you're probably gonna be mad at me for not telling you sooner-" Fang started to speak but I held my hand up for him to stop, "But, just listen."

I started with how my mom got upset when she heard about us the second time, but I managed to convince her that I really cared for him. And then how I had actually thought that it wouldn't be too bad with my dad, because he almost always just agrees with my mom, especially when it concerned me. But then he had made this huge deal about it, and the military school, and how I hadn't talked to my parents since.

"Wow." Fang sighed.

"I know." I groaned, not wanting to think about this right now.

"You're right, I am . . . a little mad." He shook his head, "Max, you should've told me. I can't let you go to military school, and if you get caught tonight . . ."

"Fang, I really want this." My voice sounded completely unlike me, it was weak and fragile. I cleared my throat, "And it was about time I stood up to my parents. Besides, I'll be a legal adult in a few months, and, it's already senior year. They can't send me to military school now, they probably wouldn't accept me."

I tried to reason with him, but Fang kept shaking his head.

"Max, I don't want to sneak around with you- I want to _date _you. I want to be able to drive up to your front door, and ring the doorbell. I want to be able to hold your hand in front of your parents, and-" Fang stopped, and I smiled. Fang had his moments, he rambled sometimes, and this was one of those times, "I want to meet your parents, Max. Maybe I can get them to change their minds."

Now it was his turn to plead with me.

"Fang, that's a bad idea." I gave his hand a squeeze, "My parents can really be the most uptight, snobby jerks you've ever met."

"Max, just give me a chance." He wasn't pleading anymore, his voice had hardened, and I could tell he was serious.

Well, it couldn't get any worse than it already is . . .

_It might be a good idea, Max, _The Voice piped in_._

And since when do I want _your_ impute? I asked mentally, annoyed. The Voice didn't reply.

Fang leaned forward and stared into my eyes, his hand resting on my knee. Dang him! Whenever he just stared into my eyes like that . . . I couldn't say no.

"I hate you." I muttered, "Fine."

Fang's face broke into a grin. I couldn't help smiling too.

"Is 'hate' the new word for love?" He smirked.

"In your dreams." I felt myself settling back into our regular teasing.

His eyes widened dramatically, "How did you know?!"

I grinned, "I'm secretly stalking you, of course."

"I knew it." He muttered, then looked back up at me, his eyes twinkling, "I knew you couldn't get enough of me."

I smacked his arm lightly, loving ever minute of this.

And . . . loving _him. _

**Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted**

**--I'm Yours**

We were lying on the soft grass, staring up at the stars.

"Okay, remind me again why we're doing this?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Patience, Max, it's a surprise." He lifted his wrist up to his eyes and I was surprised to see he had a watch on. Fang didn't strike me as the watch wearing type of person.

"Yep, should be any minute now-"

He was interrupted by a loud whistling noise, and I watched, startled, as a streak of light rushed up to the sky. _Fireworks_. The streak of light disappeared a moment later- _boom!_ Beautiful. White flashes fell down toward earth, turning red then blue.

"Oh." I breathed, and felt Fang's warm hand find mine.

Another one, and another one, they all shot up high, high, and exploded loudly. I think I liked the loud noise the best. Fang reached around my waist and crawled closer to me. I suddenly found myself staring into mid-night black eyes, and shivered. He was leaning over me, his face inches away from my own.

"I know what you're thinking . . ." I started, lifting a finger up and lightly running it over his lips, "But I want to watch the show."

Fang's face visibly fell for a second, before he quickly composed himself again.

"That's not fair, Max." He whispered into my finger.

"I know." I gave him a flirty smile.

He leaned forward, and for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead I felt his lips on my forehead. Then pulled away from me, lying back down next to me.

"You're just too darn cute sometimes." He sighed.

That almost did it. I wanted to kiss him so badly . . . but instead I looked back up to the fireworks, and stayed quiet.

**So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.**

**--Down**

I was staring at Max. I was also aware that I was staring, but I didn't care. And really, how could anyone not stare when the most beautiful, wonderful girl was sitting right next to them? And her outfit . . . aurgh. Usually, Max wore tomboy-ish clothes that somehow still looked incredibly hot on her. But tonight . . . tonight she looked so _innocent. _So sweet. Her eyes were sparkling brightly, her face was glowing, and her cheeks had a cute pink tint in them. Her hair relaxed on her shoulders and as she let me stare at her, she just looked so _comfortable_. She tapped her foot lightly, and looked outside the window of Johnny's truck, soaking up everything. She slowly turned back to me, her face scrunching up to show curiosity.

"Fang?" She asked softly, "Are we going to go?"

It took every bit of my will not to grab her right then and crush my lips to hers.

"Uh-huh." I muttered. How can I tell her I want to kiss her without seeming like a pathetic loser?

She looked at me wonderingly, twisting around so she could see me better.

I sat, my hand on the wheel, and the other on the shift, but not moving. I knew that once I drove her, there wouldn't be any goodnight kisses at the front door . . . not that I need anymore kisses or anything. No, I was just fine with having a good time with Max, and holding her hand, and talking to her. _Yeah_.

"Um, Fang?" Max put her hand on my arm, "We're still not moving."

I looked down at her hand, and she did too.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to." I said lamely. _Just kiss her!_

Max gave me a small smile. It was a nice change from the scowls and glares she used to send me, I thought briefly.

She squeezed my arm.

That was it. I couldn't take this anymore.

I turned to her, and without any warning, started to kiss her fiercely. She was startled for a second, as I moved my lips against hers, but soon she was kissing me back, with equal fervor, tugging on my shirt and bringing me closer.

It was like bungee-jumping, and sky-diving, and hang-gliding, but better. It was hot, it was passion, it was lust. It was sparks, and electricity, and fireworks. It was my every breath, my every thought, my very soul.

I had to turn that to a poem someday. And give it to Max.

Max pulled back with a gasp."Breathless?" I teased, even though I was struggling to catch my own breath.

In answer, Max just leaned forward to kiss me again.

It was slower this time, I started by nibbling on her bottom lip, scraping my tongue across it, then gently sucking. I could still taste the chocolate from her pancakes, but behind it, there was a fruity, sweet taste. I could feel the shiver that ran down her spine, could feel her thundering heartbeat. I gripped her waist, feeling the gentle, soft curve. I gave her lip one last nibble, and had to pull away for air.

My hand reached to her face, across her skin which was smooth and flawless. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at me intently, her lips were parted and waiting eagerly for mine.

I held her against me, as close as was possible. Her hands were on my chest, supporting her weight on me. We had leaned back, and I was pressed against the truck door, with Max on top of me.

I cupped my hands around Max's jaw, and brought her lips toward mine again, wanting to taste her again, wanting to kiss her, to keep her with me like this.

When the tension became almost unbearable, I finally let our lips became encased together again, and kissed her with renewed vigor. Max's lips moved along with mine, mirroring my movements, pushing against me, creating more friction. The heat steadily rose, and I tipped my head back a little to allow room to breath again. While I did that, Max's lips traveled down to my jaw, planting butterfly kisses along it, then down do my neck where she kissed my collarbone. Her feet tapped against the seat, her arms wrapped around me.

"Oh my god," She moaned against my chest, "See, this is what I was telling you about."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"The way you make me get all-" She started but I cut her off.

"Get all 'blah'?" I asked, remembering our conversation back from when I had asked her out, "Blah isn't the most descriptive word, you know."

"Well then, how about this? You make me get all tingly, and special, and like . . . like I'm flying." She shook her head, "I'm sacred of falling, Fang."

"Why?" I asked her, pulling her up a little so her head was resting on my shoulder.

"I just . . ." The look she gave me then, it made me want to kiss her all over again, kiss away every other feeling in her, kiss her till all she could think about was us, and she would forget about the past, about her worries, about her parents, and everything else that was troubling her.

"I would never let you fall, Max," I promised, then added, "And if you ever do- I'll catch you."

She grinned widely at my words, and I felt better that I had been able to comfort her.

"Good." She whispered.

I wanted to tell her I loved her right then; that I was _in love _with her, but she trapped my lips with hers, and I was unable to concentrate on anything except the absolutely amazing feeling of the kiss.

_Mmm._

**I wanna lie in my bed . . .**  
**I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind **

**-- Wanted**

I ran across the street, then paused and gave Fang one last wave. Jeff was waiting for me, and when I finally got in the car he twisted around to give me a long look.

"You're late, Miss." He said.

I felt my face heating up. We were late because Fang and I had lost track of the time . . . because we were busy . . . doing . . . stuff.

"I know, sorry." I said quickly, "Are my parents home?"

"No." He sighed, and drove back home to our dark mansion.

As I slipped into bed, I couldn't help feeling a small thrill of victory. Ha! I had gone out with Fang on an awesome date, and hadn't gotten caught.

This _rocked_.

* * *

**!~!~!**

**"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."-- Dr. Seuss**

**!~!~!**


	24. Mom's the Boss

**OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. *screams* AHHHHHH!!! I have some really, really EXCITING news for you guys, aiiii!!! Well, it's exciting for me, anyway, cuz nothing like this has ever happened to me before!!! SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!**

**Okay, okay, now you're probably thinking, "What the heck is she talking about?". I'll tell you. I'll tell you what has got me so happy and excited I haven't been able to stop smiling for the past couple days!!! I'LL TELL YOU AT THE BOTTOM A/N!!!**

**So, just like push my little freak-out session to the back of your mind- and read read read!**

* * *

When I woke up that morning, I felt a rush of happiness as every event from the night before played in my mind. IHop, Skeeball, Ferris wheel, fireworks, truck. Truck. Truck. Truck.

I bit my lip, and fell back on the bed, sighing contently.

"Max?" Arrete giggled, and I realized that she was in the room.

I blushed, slightly embarrassed, but then grinned, and hopped out of bed.

"I had the most amazing night last night, Arrete." I whispered, flipping through my clothes happily.

"I can see that. I haven't seen you like this in ages, miss." She grinned, "All bright and cheery."

I grinned back, my mood light, "Yeah, I know."

"I'm happy for you." She said, grabbing my clothes from the night before, and stuffing them in some old towels.

"Thanks. So, are my parents awake?" I asked, pulling on a crisp park purple skirt, and small pink shirt.

Her smile faltered, "Yes. They are waiting for you."

My own smile slipped, "Oh. Okay, I better hurry then."

I walked down the stair steps as quietly as I could, hoping to catch snippets of their conversation. But my high heels made loud tapping sounds on the hard floor, and gave me away before I could make out any of their words. Darn.

"Good morning, dear!" Mom chirped.

"Good morning, mom." I said pleasantly, "Good morning dad."

Dad looked up at me and I noticed the unshaven stubble on his chin. He gave me a long look that I tried to ignore as I took my seat.

To put in simple terms, our breakfast was _awkward_. Mom didn't say anything, I didn't say anything and my dad certainly didn't try to start any conversation. So, we ate in silence, the only noise coming from the clangs of our silverware on the plates. Like I said: awkward.

"So, um, how was your night . . . last night?" Mom cleared her throat.

I paused, my fork halfway up from the plate to my mouth.

"It was fine." I said, my voice flat and unemotional. I looked down at my plate, and didn't dare look up.

"That's nice." Mom's voice sounded strained.

I risked looking up, "How was _your _night?"

Small Ride Family fact: We never asked each other how our day went. If there's ever anything important to say, we leave a note in the dining room.

"Oh, you know . . ." Mom trailed off.

I didn't know. In fact, I was actually curious to know how my mom spent her time, considering that she didn't have a job, and didn't have many actual_ friend _friends, and no hobbies besides shopping.

"That's nice." I said, throwing my mom's response back at her.

"And where did you go?" Suddenly dad chose to speak up.

"I met up with Andrea at her house." I said without missing a beat.

_Oh, crap! _I instantly thought, _what if he already knows that I went out with Fang? Then he'll get even more mad that I just lied!_

Mom gave dad a pointed 'ha, I told you so' look, and I heard a low mutter come from dad, "That's what _Jeff_ said."

I had to stop the triumphant smile that wanted to break out. You see, sometimes my dad checks the gas gauge in my car (yes, it is officially mine, though Jeff has to drive it) to see how much I've been driving around. I had already told Jeff that if they ever ask, just use the same excuse, that I had gone over to Andrea's house. I had also told Andrea that if my parents ever called her, she just agreed to whatever they said I said. So, I was basically covered.

The table fell back into silence and I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. Gulping down the last bites of my waffle, I wiped my mouth, and coughed.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Wait, Max, we have to talk to you." Mom gave dad another look.

"Okay." I sat back down slowly, "What about?"

I know, I know, stupid question, but you can't be too sure with my parents. They might just decide to ignore the whole issue, and pretend it never happened.

"Your . . . relationship. With Fang." I could tell it pained mom to add the last two words in.

"What about it?" I asked.

"So you _are_ in a relationship?" Dad's eyes narrowed, "With the Wolfe kid?"

"Yes." I said confidently.

"He's your boyfriend?" Mom asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"And you two are . . together?" My dad stared at me.

How many times will I have to tell them before they get it through their thick skulls?!

"Yeah!" I found myself shouting.

"Calm down, Maxie." Mom rolled her eyes, "We were just clearing things up."

"Sorry." I said quietly. I needed to stay on their good side.

"Yes, well, your father and I were discussing," Mom nudged Dad, and he nodded, "And we both decided that you are not allowed to see Fang anymore."

My half-smile was frozen on my face.

_What did you expect, Max? _The Voice asked, _you know your parents would never allow you to date him._

"Oh." I said.

"Yes, well, you see Max, as long as you are under this roof, we are in charge of you. So if we say that you are not allowed to date Fang, then it is as simple as that, you're not allowed to date him." Dad had a small satisfied smile on his face.

I looked at my mom, knowing that if there was anyone who could get me out of this, it was her.

Mom gave me a sympathetic look. _Wow, thanks a lot, mom, _I thought sarcastically.

I pinched the inside of my palm. An idea was forming in my head, and even though I knew it was ridiculous, and dumb, I couldn't push it away. Finally, I decided just to say it.

"I'm going to be eighteen in about six months." I said, my voice solid and unwavering. I was the picture of calm, "I have a couple thousand dollars saved up, I can pay for rent somewhere around here for a few months until I go to college. I won't be under your roof, and you wont be my guardians anymore."

My mom eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Horror shone in her eyes. My dad's head snapped up, and for a second, I saw true fear in his face. He was _scared? Of what?_

"Max, you're overreacting." Dad said, all fear wiped from his face and replaced with anger.

"No, no, I'm not. You two are the ones overreacting, I'm just dating him! It's not like I'm going to marry him!" I frowned.

"Then why would you move out just to be with him?!" Mom countered back, mad.

"I . . . I _love_ him." I looked down, "And you two are acting _unfair_. How can you expect me to _want _to stay here if you keep trying to _control_ my life like _this?_"

I put strong emphasis on my words, trying hard to make them realize how I was feeling.

"You're only seventeen! And you think you're in love?" Dad sneered. Mom gave him a disappointed look.

"If you remember correctly, Jeb, we were only sixteen when we decided to runaway from-" Mom started, but Dad quickly cut her off.

"Valencia, we are trying to make a point here." Dad said through clenched teeth.

I felt a smirk growing on my face. But then I got angry again. My dad was such a hypocrite, getting mad at me for wanting to be with Fang when he himself had runaway at an even younger age. At least, that's what I think mom was going to say.

"Yes, Dad, I am in love." I said, my head held high.

"Jeb, it's just a boyfriend." Mom was starting to get annoyed, "Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

Keyword: _you_. Meaning it was Dad's decision not to let me date Fang. Meaning mom could still be won over. Yes!

"What if you met him?" I asked, this was as good a time as anything, "Fang thinks that it's a good idea if you two met him. You guys have made all these assumptions, and you already disapprove of us, but you haven't met him. He's really, really smart, and, uh-"

"Max, we have already discussed this and said that _you are not allowed to date him_," Dad pushed his chair out and stood up, trying to be intimidating. Got to admit, it was kind of working.

But instead of giving in, I just looked up at him coolly, "Why?"

"We are done talking about this."

"Wh-"

"Done talking!" Dad glared at me, and started to leave the table.

I glanced at mom. That was when I realized dad wasn't glaring at me, he was glaring at her. And she was scowling back.

"Max," She stood up too, "He can come over tonight. At six-"

"Valencia!" Dad thundered.

"And stay for dinner." She finished quietly.

My eyes widened, and I wondered if I really should bring Fang into all of this.

Mom turned to me, her eyes softening, "I want what's best for you, Maxie. I really do."

Dad opened his mouth to make a retort, but mom silenced him with a dirty look, "And _now_ we are done discussing this."

**!~!~!**

Arms slid around my waist, and I was being pulled against a lean, muscled stomach. I grinned, and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes for a second to enjoy this piece of comfort.

"Hey," Fang murmured, "Sleep well, Maxie?"

I nodded into his shirt, "Yes."

"Dream of me?" He whispered into my hair.

I didn't even hesitate, "Yeah."

"Me too." He gripped me closer for a second, then let me go.

I reached back into my locker, then whispered, "I talked to my parents."

"What did they say?" I could hear the nervousness in Fang's voice.

"I . . . my mom said for you to come at six tonight. Stay for dinner." I turned around and looked up into his eyes, my face full of worry, "I don't think you should come, Fang. My dad . . . he really doesn't like you. They got into a fight-"

"Max," Fang stopped me by leaning in and holding my face in his palms, "If you really don't want me to go, or think that I shouldn't- then I won't. If it's making things uncomfortable for you family . . ."

That's when I realized that Fang had to go. Dad had to see how caring, and honest, and genuine Fang was. Mom had to see that she was right, and that it was okay for me to date.

"Never mind." I said, "Come. Tonight. 6, okay?"

Fang gave me a small smile, "Okay."

* * *

***squeals* SO! You wanna know why I'm so ecstatic?!?! **

**MY STORY GOT NOMINATED FOR A FANG AWARD AND NUDGE AWARD!!! **

**Umm, you probably haven't heard about it yet (I didn't know until like two days ago) but there is gonna be a Maximum Ride Awards thing going on. It's not on the fanfciton website, the link to the website is on my profile, or if you're too lazy it's "mrawards (dot) yolasite (dot) com". ****They're doing a contest on the best Maximum Ride fanfics, and you can nominate any story you want for up to any three different categories. The ones I got nominated for are:**

**Fang Award: Best Fax (or Mang)**

**Nudge Award: Best all humans, no wings story. **

**Please check out the website, there are a lot of good fics that have been nominated, and PLEASE VOTE FOR ME!!!**

**Max: *rolls eyes* Yeah, please do, she's been going on about this non-stop for the last two days. IT'S TORTURE!!! JUST VOTE FOR HER SO SHE CAN SHUT UP!!!**

**Fang: *shrugs* Then she'll probably just go on even more . . .**

**Me: *hugs Max and Fang* I love you two . . . I love all my readers too, for reading and for reviewing and even if I don't win, I'm still soooo happy just to be considered for the award. And for whoever nominated me- YOU ARE AMAZING!! And I would LOVE to personally thank you!!!**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	25. Apocalypse?

**Hey, peeps! What's up? So, things are doing pretty chill in my world, hopes everything's going good in yours too! I don't have much to say except that there are probably only about three more chapters -tops- until the end of this story. **

**Oh, and something else: I'm almost at four-digits! Heehee, thank you so much you guys. You're the best. **

* * *

I lay on my bed, waiting for Hell to begin. Waiting for the apocalypse to come. Waiting for my hopes to be crushed brutally.

Yep, less than one hour from now.

"Maaaax!" My mom barges into my room. I barely even glance up.

"Yeah?" I ask, not bothering to say anything about her lack of concern for privacy.

"I have the perfect dress for you to wear tonight." She says in a high sing-song voice.

_Oh, dear God, not another dress_, I mentally groan.

"Really, mom?" I ask meekly.

Mom laughs happily, "I think you'll change your mind when you see what the dress is."

That gets my attention. I sit up, and turn around to face her, "Huh?"

"Arrete!" Mom grins widely.

Arrete enters with a hanger and dress in her hands.

Oh.

My.

Holy.

Crap.

It's that dress.

From the dressing room.

At the thought of the dressing room, I immediately think of Fang. Our first kiss. What he had said . . . _You should get that dress . . . I like it on you._

"How did you get it?" I gasp, still reeling from shock.

Mom just shrugs, "Well, come on, try it on!"

I do excusing myself to go in my walk-in-closet, I quickly changed into the retro dress. It fit me just like last time, hanging of my shoulders, pinching closer to my waist, and landing softly halfway down my thigh.

When she sees me, Arrete's eyes widen, "You look _beautiful_. Elegant and graceful."

"Thank you." I say softly, gazing at my appearance.

I guess Fang _is _going to see me in this dress again.

**!~!~!**

"Fang Wolfe!" Mom exclaimed, opening the door to greet him. Dad and I were standing a few feet back. I was studying my dad closely. He was a fair actor, and his face had a mildly interested, mostly bored look. The only thing that gave away how he was feeling was how stiff he was standing, his arms rigid and legs locked in place.

"Good evening, Mrs. Ride." Fang greeted politely.

"Good evening." Mom responded, opening the door wider so he could enter, "Come in."

Fang's eyes instantly locked with mine, and he gave me a half-smile. I tried to turn my lips upward, but my face wouldn't respond. Nerves twisted in my stomach. I felt sick.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Fang walked forward to dad and shook his hand. Then he turned to me.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Well, let's go to the living room and sit down to talk, shall we?" Mom chirped, her face warm and inviting. I hadn't seen her like this in years. Why was she so cheery all of a sudden? Where had this sudden change of attitude come from?

"Sit, sit, Fang." She gestured to the couch. Fang nodded.

Dad sat next to mother, on one couch, Fang and I sat in another. About five feet of stale, awkward air separated us.

"Um," Fang cleared his throat, "I just want to thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Ride for letting me come here tonight. I truly care for your daughter . . . and I'm glad you are giving me a chance to date her."

My dad's eyes narrowed when Fang said 'truly care' but my mom's reaction was completely opposite. Her eyes positively _light up_. Weird.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Fang." Mom said pleasantly, "Tell us a little about yourself."

Fang paused, searching for words, "I . . ."

"What are your interests? Your hobbies? Where do you plan on going to college? What career pathway are you going in?" Mom prompted him. Dad looked away.

"I plan on doing something with literature." Fang started, "I, uh, I've gotten strait A's all this year. I've also gotten a scholarship to Florida State University."

_Florida State? That's hundreds of miles from here! _I thought, panicking for a second, then forced myself to calm down. It's not like . . . like I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Fang. No, no, he was just my boyfriend.

"That's wonderful!" Mom exclaimed, "And what sort of writing do you do?"

"I'm taking a few journalism courses, and I enjoy writing-" Fang glanced at me, "Poetry."

My face warmed. I had hidden Fang's poem between two of my old yearbooks. I took it out every night and studied it.

"A poet, huh?" Dad questioned, eyes narrowed.

Fang gave a short nod.

"And you think you'll make a living writing _poetry?_" Dad leered.

Fang shrugged, "Probably not, sir."

"Probably not." He shook his head, "What's your backup plan?"

"Science." Fang said simply, "Genetics. The study of the genetic code. Genetic engineering."

Dad's eyebrows flew up, "Genetics?"

Fang gave another nod, and I couldn't help thinking how silent and quiet he was acting.

"Oh." Dad muttered, "And you . . . you got a scholarship for that also?"

"Yes, sir." Fang replied, "Oxford University."

It was like someone had punched dad in the gut, and I instantly knew he wasn't expecting Fang to be so . . . smart. Ha, take that, dad.

"Wow." Mom whistled, "Impressive."

Fang gave mom a charming smile, "Thank you."

Our butler, Harry, came in at that moment. He stopped at the entrance to the living room, waiting for a few seconds until dad gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Harry was almost thirty, and very handsome. It was understandable why Arrete and him were secretly seeing each other.

"Sir, dinner is ready." He said, giving a slight bow of his head and stepping out of the room.

Dad stood up, "Shall we eat?"

We all followed him, down the hallway and to the end where a large opening waited. The diving room was by far the fanciest room in our house, the sole purpose of it was to intimidate dad's business partners and make then think he was richer than he really was. The halls covered with expensive painting, the silver silverware, the crystal cups. But of course, tonight, only our regular china was set out. It was still pretty regal looking, though, and I hoped Fang didn't think I was a rich, spoiled snob.

"Do you like roast beef, Fang?" Mom asked, sitting down to dad's left. Dad was sitting at the head of the table, I was sitting on his right, and Fang sat down next to me.

Fang nodded.

_What is up with him? _I wondered. Fang had always been on the quiet side, but he's never been this . . . silent. Or has he? I thought about how he didn't usually speak up in class, and how even when he had been around with my friends, he had only said a few sentences. Realizing this, it finally dawned on my that I was the only one Fang _really_ opened up to. I was the only one he would ever talk so much to.

I suddenly felt very special.

The dinner wasn't as bad as I thought. Mom kept up a constant chatter, asking Fang about his studies, and school, and never once mentioning the whole 'kissing' issue. Dad didn't speak up much, but when he did, he actually managed to be civil.

"So I realized how much Max liked the dress and decided to buy it! She never wears dresses, but for some reason, she actually seems to like this one." Mom gave me a teasing smile, "There might be hope for her yet. Anyway, what do you think? Doesn't she look lovely?"Fang looked up at me, and a small smirk grew on his face. I blushed, then tried to desperately hide it by coughing into my napkin. But when I glanced at mom, I saw a small knowing smile on her face. Then I remembered- _she knows about the whole dressing room thing. Oh yeah. _

"Yes, she does." Fang agreed, "She looks lovely in _everything_ she wears."

Mom giggled, I just rolled my eyes at him.

Fang grinned.

**!~!~!**

We were strolling along my mother's garden, beautiful roses, bright daises, and delicate lily's covering the path. The garden was full of hundreds of shades of green, the bright green of new growth, the darker of old stems, and the murky green of the small pond. Bright flashes of orange and white from the fish swimming in the water.

Fang walked around with me, eyebrows raised.

"Do you think your parents like me?" He finally asked, turning to me.

I nodded, my face breaking out into a smile, "Yeah, my mom totally adores you and I think my dad's warming up to the idea of us."

Fang gave me what could only be described as a smug look, "I told you."

I scowled and stuck my tongue out. Childish? I think not.

"Shut up. It's not nice to say I told you so." I pouted playfully.

Fang shook his head, "Really, Max? Are we going back to the preschool years?"

"You started it!" I said before thinking.

Fang considered this, then before I knew what was going on, he had me in in his arms, our faces inches apart.

"I did start it, didn't I?" He inquired, pressing his forehead against mine softly. I was hyper aware of his arms around my waist, of his skin pressing against mine. My heartbeat thudded faster. I nodded, my breath coming out in shorter gasps. Any moment now, my parents could step outside and see us.

"Okay then, I'll finish it." He whispered and leaned down to kiss me.

I felt the shivers all the way down to my toes.

**!~!~!**

Mom was grinning from ear to ear. And I was pretty sure my expression matched hers.

"Ah!" She yelled and I laughed, and hugged her.

"Oh, Max, he seems like such a nice boy." She sighed, pulling away and catching my eye, "Very respectful too."

I nodded eagerly, "Yes, I know."

As much as I liked our mother-daughter bonding moment, I couldn't help wondering why it was even happening. My mom and I barely ever get along. She ignores me, and I ignore her. The same thing with my dad. And . . . after everything she's heard about Fang, I was sure she would hate him. But then she stood up for me, and went against dad's wishes! She even _likes_ Fang.

It's just too weird.

"Hey, mom, not that I don't like it or anything, and don't take this the wrong way, but why are you acting like this?" I asked, shuffling around a little. I hoped this question wouldn't get the old her to come back again.

Mom smiled a real, honest to goodness, genuine smile, "I've already told you Max- I want you to be happy. I never really understood you, honey, and you were always so darn moody. It was impossible to talk to you. But ever since you met that Fang kid, you've been happy and cheerful and . . . well, is it wrong to want to keep you like that?"

I grinned, "Thank you so much, Mom."

At that moment, dad walked in, his face stern but also thoughtful. I waited nervously for him to speak. Even though my mom had recently climbed up the Ride Family Totem Pole, she was still underneath dad, and it was still his opinion that mattered the most.

He gave me a long look.

I tried to figure out what he was saying. No? Yes? Never? Okay? What?!

Dad gave me a small nod, then, he quickly turned on his heel and started muttering something that I could only just barely catch.

"Oxford . . . genetics . . . _scholarships_."

Mom shrugged, "I think we can safely take that as an okay."

_Yes!_

* * *

**So . . . Yay! God, so freaking hot right now. I'm a little cranky today. Our AC is broken and I'm melting. Wait no- I'm meeeeltiiiing! That's how you say it. **

**-Oooh, little announcement peoplez! I recently posted a little one-shot song fic about our beloved couple, Max and Fang, based on the song I'm Yours by Jason Mraz (fyi- Best song EVAH). Check it out, and make my day brighter!-**

**Fang:*ponders* What is the meaning of brightness? Is it the sun shining through your window? Is it the smile on your lovers face? Or is it-**

**Me: Shut up Fang, no one wants to hear your little emo rant. **

**Fang: What's eating you?**

**Me: . . . I **_**did**_** say I was cranky. **

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	26. Niggy?

**﻿****ThAnk YoU eVeRyOnE, yOu GuY's ArE tHe BeSt!!! I didn't think it was possible to reach a thousand reviews, but you all made sure I did, and I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**And our 1000th reviewer is: *drumroll* iluvbooks379!!! *applause, clap clap, whistles, cheers***

**I made this chapter extra long just because I love you guys so much! (In a completely no-stalkerish sorta way ;)**

* * *

"Hey, Max." Andrea greeted me, catching up to my stride and matching it.

Gum. I could smell it.

I held my hand out. Andrea rolled her eyes got a pack of gum from her pocket. Bubble gum flavored, my favorite. She handed me a piece.

"Thanks." I grinned, unwrapping it and putting in my mouth. I bit down and pink flavor exploded on my tongue.

"You got my text?" I asked quietly, walking down the hall briskly. Andrea followed me.

"Yep. You really want to do this?" She gave me a look of disapproval.

"Look, this has been going on for the last, what, twelve years? It's time to end it." I gave a confident nod.

Andrea shot me a suspicious look, "It's just so unlike you. Are your parents making you do this? If they are, you can tell m-"

"Dude, my parents still think me and her are best buddies." I scorned, "West hall, right?"

"Uh-huh." Andrea still looked dubious, "But you ha-"

"Maxie!"

"-te her." Andrea finished and blanched at the sound of Brigid's voice.

"Hi." I gave Brigid a friendly smile.

That seemed to put her off slightly, "Oh, yeah, hi."

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Brigid instantly looked skeptical, "What about?"

I glanced around the hallway, kids rushed by on all sides, teachers lazily chatted with their coworkers. Perfect.

"Look, we've been fighting since pre-k, right?" I started.

Brigid's eyes narrowed, "And?"

"And I was thinking maybe it's time-"

"Wait, you're not gonna pull that 'let's stop fighting and become besties' crap, are you?" Brigid smirked.

Got to admit- that girl was smart.

"It's not crap." I continued calmly, "I'm tired of fighting, Brigid. It's silly and juvenile."

Andrea was standing next to me silently. We both waited for Brigid's response. Her face looked confused, and startled, like she wouldn't expected me to ever do this. Slowly, though, her expression began to turn reasonable and contemplative as she thought about it.

All of a sudden a barking laugh broke the silence.

Everyone turned to stare at us.  
Brigid was kneeling over, clutching her stomach and laughing loudly.

"H-ha," She gasped, "That's a _good one_, Max."

I frowned, "I'm serious. I really think it's time to stop this 'war' between us. What do you think?"

Everyone was still kind of glancing at us out of the corners of their eyes and the teachers looked wary. You could tell they thought this was going to end badly.

"What do I _think?_"Brigid's sneered, "I _think_ you must _think_ I'm the must _stupidest_ person to fall for that. I _know_ what you're planning and it's _not _going to _work_."

"I don't think you're stupid." Lie, "But I think this feud is stupid." Truth, "And I want it to stop," Lie.

Brigid saw right through my lie too, "_What_ Max, you think you're _above_ petty fights? You're an idiot. I'm not going to fall for that lie. And this war will _never_ be over. You're the most _self-centered_, bossy _bitch_ there is, and I'm never going to stop fighting."

I bit my lip, "Well, I'm not going to fight back."

"All the better for me." Brigid crossed her arms over her chest, looking pretty satisfied. But I was concentrating on Mrs. Neila, who was standing back a few feet and was doing a horrible job at pretending not to be eavesdropping.

"My offer is always open. Please, just think about it. Won't it be nice not to have to worry were the next strike is going to come from?" I pleaded pathetically. Oh well, it would pay off later.

Brigid gritted her teeth, obviously annoyed that I wasn't giving up. I watched Mrs. Neila scoot a little closer.

"You are an _egotistical_, _self-centered _spoiled _brat_," She hissed, "who always gets what she wants. Well, you're _not _going to get it _this_ time. _Bitch_." She spat.

Mrs. Neila's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?!" She yelped, eyes angry.

Brigid whipped around, "Mrs. Neila!"

Mrs. Neila stared down at her, "Principal's office. Now."

"B-but, you see, it's _Max! _She's pretending she-" Brigid tried to come up with something, but it was a lost cause.

"Both of you young ladies." Mrs. Neila continued, "To the principal's office."

I nodded instantly, and began to head down there while Brigid argued with the teacher.

_Tsk, tsk_, I thought with a smirk, _you'll just get into more trouble for defying authority._

"Max!" Andrea tugged on my arm, "What was that about? You just got in trouble!"

I grinned, "But I _didn't _get in trouble. What did I do wrong? Mrs. Neila will tell what she saw, I'll tell my side, Brigid will come up with her ridiculous version what happened. Then Brown with take Mrs. Neila's word for it, and I wont get into any trouble at all."

Andrea stared at me, "You planned that?!"

I snorted, "Psh, yeah. You didn't actually think I was honestly going to forgive Brigid, did you?"

"I-I guess not." Andrea stuttered.

I laughed, "Even Brigid didn't fall for it."

"Oh, shut up." Andrea jabbed me with her elbow, "Well you better head down to Brown's office. See ya at lunch."

I nodded, "See you."

**!~!~!**

"Ahh, classic Max," Iggy shook his head and grinned at me. Andrea and I were re-telling what had happened earlier with Brigid and Mrs. Neila. Everyone, Andrea, Forrest, Iggy, Fang and Sam, was chuckling and laughing. It was lunch time, and we were all pretty relaxed.

Fang gave my waist a squeeze, murmuring, "Nice one." I wanted to snuggle into his body, but I knew everyone would give us a bunch of grief if I started acting all couple-like with Fang. So instead I just shrugged humbly.

"Ow!" A voice carried from across the hall to where me and my friends were sitting at our regular lunch table. We all looked up.

The girl realized we were staring at her and looked down in embarrassment.

"Yo, Nudge." Fang's deep voice called out from next to me and I instantly remembered the little African-American girl.

"O-Oh, hey, Fang." She hastily picked up her dropped binder, then cautiously approached our table, "Funny seeing you here. How's it going? Eating lunch? Mmm, I heard they're serving chicken today. Is it any good? Well, I have to get going to cla-"

Iggy's ears pricked at the sound of her voice and he interrupted her, "Nudge?"

"Yeah?" She at glanced at him, "Iggy? _Iggy! _Oh! Uh, hi!"

That's when it all clicked into place. Nudge was Iggy's little freshman friend from last year. That means she's a sophomore this year. I remember them hanging out sometimes. Her real name was Monique. Iggy had always joked about how she was like a Nudge Channel. All Nudge all the time.

"Hey," Iggy tipped his head up and gave her a lazy smile, "How's life lately? We haven't talked in a while."

Nudge nodded, and she said quietly, "Yeah, I know."

Andrea shot me a _look_ at the tone of Nudge's voice. We both instantly recognized the disappointment in it. When Iggy and I had been together, Andrea had often lightly commented on how much time they spent together. And how much Nudge seemed to like Iggy. How much she used to _really_ like him. She was probably still crushing on him.

"So, Nudge!" I said loudly, and she turned her attention to me, "You're the evil mastermind that wrecked sabotage on Sam's myspace page, right?"

"Wait- you're Nudge?!" Sam yelped.

Nudge gave a shy smile, "Yup."

Sam stood up, walked over to her, clasped his hands together, and started begging.

"Please, please, can you tell me the new password? _Please?_"

I grabbed Sam's sleeve and yanked him back down, "You sound pathetic."

He glared at me, "Do you know how many people are still making fun of me?"

I shrugged, "You deserve it."

Sam huffed, and didn't answer.

"You know, you're not as talkative as I remember." I mused out loud.

Nudge gave me a small smile, "I guess I grew out of it."

Next to me, Fang decided to finally speak up. He snorted, "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, we should hang again." Iggy cut in, "You were a pretty cool chick."

Nudge's eyes light up. _I knew it._

"Thanks, and sure." She grinned.

"Awesome. After school, today, milkshakes?" Iggy drummed his fingers on the table, which he only did when he was nervous. _He liked her too! _

"Alright." Nudge glanced at the clock, "I have to go to class, if I'm any later, Mr. Nazelrod will start yelling. Uh, I'll wait for you by the front entrance?"

"Yeah. Okay." Iggy nodded and Nudge hesitantly retreated. We all called out bye, our tones friendly and welcoming, but as soon as she was out of sight, we turned to Iggy like vultures.

"Ooooh, _Iggy_." Andrea was the first to speak up, "Ooooh, _milkshakes_."

Iggy gave us a collective glare, "Shut up."

"Someone _likes_ Nudge." I sang.

"I don't like her. She's a sophomore. I just think she's cool. And we used to be friends." Iggy defended himself.

"Whatever you say, man." Forrest smirked, "But I get the feeling she likes you back."

Iggy punched Forrest dead on the forearm.

"Ow, shit." Forrest rubbed his arm, "Dude, when will you start acting like you're blind?! You're not supposed to be able to punch me like tha-"

Iggy punched Forrest again. Andrea turned to Forrest and whispered something in his ear which apperantly cheered him up because Forrest instantly stopped complaining.

I laughed, "Guys, let's leave Iggy alone. His love life is none of our business."

"Thanks." Iggy muttered.

"I'm sure he's nervous enough about his date as it is." I continued with a cheeky grin.

And that started a fresh new round of teasing.

**!~!~!**

You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!

You are visitor number: 73, 998

Friday, September 13

**DATE**

I promised most of you, ahem, fan girls a detailed description of Max and mine's date. Well, to tell you the truth, I think that's just a little too . . . personal. But let me tell you, it was probably the best day of my life. And considering how my life has been until now, yeah, most definitely best day. Eating . . . playing . . . talking . . . kissing. It can't get much better.

I met her parents yesterday. It was . . . uh, okay, I guess. Her mom was totally cool with us being together. Her father? Not so much. He barely even looked at me until I mentioned that I got a scholarship for Oxford University. I think it was the fact that I'm poor. I know Max doesn't care, but I sort of do. And her parents, at least her dad, obviously do too.

I'm not sure, it's weird. I have some money saved up (you all remembered how I told you about the gruesome number of hours I had to work for Mr. Todd, right? -shudders-) so I can do all the boyfriend stuff girls go crazy for, but . . .

Whatever.

Hmm . . . maybe I'll buy Max some flowers. Just in case.

Is it too early to buy roses?

-ponders-

Till next time-

Fang

**Meredith Thisdra **at 5:37 p.m

New fan here! Let me just say that I think it's really sweet what you're doing, and that Max is a really lucky girl. It might be too early to buy roses, but that depends on how serious this relationship is. Maybe just get her a few yellow and pink ones? Something sweet, but not serious. Maybe a small romantic poem?

Fang-

Thanks for the suggestions. And I am in the mood to write another poem . . . will do right away. Thanks.

----

**Raine16** at 5: 58 p.m

Lol...YES! -air punch- LOL...This friggin ROCKS...LOL...I LOVE IT…so happy for you! And YES, buy ROSES!

Fang-

Yeah ... I'm happy too. Just not as happy as you seem to be…

----

**VioletSky15 **at 7:01 p.m.

OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS! And you should totally get her flowers! Maybe some roses, but, you have plenty of time later for that! I liked Meredith's suggestion- just write a cute poem about her! And don't worry- Max's dad will learn to LOVE you! You doesn't?!?!

Fang-

I can definitely do a poem. And, uhh, I kind of hope Max's dad doesn't learn to love me ... not too much at least.

----

**Weirdpeopleruletheworld **at 7:25 p.m.

I LOVE THIS! This so awesome! So now you have permission, and you and Max and kissing and heehee! ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

Fang-

What's all the winking for?

----

**)( *wings* )( **at 7:59 p.m.

You should post the poem you write for Max. I want to read it! =]

Fang-

Once again, a little personal! And now I cant help but to start thinking- what if Max somehow stumbles by this? I really hope not. Really. Hope. Not.

* * *

**So, this is the part where I write something really sad:**

**Next chapter is going to be the last. There is no more seducing going on, Max and Fang got together, Brigid has been put in her rightful place (for now), and everything is good in the world. So it's time to end this story. I'll see you guys for one more chapter and then that'll be it!**

***sob***

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	27. I Love You, Max

****

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

--Smile

* * *

I yawned, stretching my arms, and flopping back on the pillow. My ratty sheets hung off my bed, and I kicked them off lazily. Then I remembered- I had to get to the store. I had to go, go, go, so that Max would get the flowers when she woke up.

I hurriedly put on some old jeans and a clean t-shirt. I left a quick note on the kitchen counter, on the off-chance my mom was replaced with a clone and got up before I got back.

I ran down the sidewalk, my feet pounding. A grin was spreading across my face involuntarily, and I tried to shake it away. I didn't usually show so much emotion, but ever since I met Max . . .

"Fang!" Angel greeted me excitedly as I stepped into the flower boutique.

I was slightly surprised, "Angel? Your parents work here?"

"Yup. They own the business." Angel gave me a sweet smile, "You're going to get flowers?"

I nodded, "Yep."

Angel's eyes light up, "For a girl?!"

I laughed, Angel was a little romantic at heart.

"Maybe." I ruffled her hair affectionately. Angel lived on the neighborhood next to us, and I saw her and Gazzy walking around and exploring all the time. They loved to go into the woods, and the second day that I had been here, I'd gone in there to think and found them calmly looking at a dead bird. A little weird, but they were cute kids. Angel's real name was Angelica and Gazzy's real name was Gaston.

Angel squealed, "I knew you'd find your true love here."

Kind of creepy but slightly cool fact: I think Angel has some sort of psychic ability.

"Fang!" Gazzy screeched, running toward me from behind the employee curtain.

"Yo, how's it going little man?" I asked, giving him a half-hug.

"He's going to buy flowers for his girlfriend!" Angel said excitedly.

"Who has a girlfriend?" Angel's mother also appeared from behind the curtain.

"Hello Mrs. Fall." I greeted. I had met Mrs. Fall a few times when I had dropped Gazzy and Angel off at their house.

"What type of flowers are you thinking of getting?" Mrs. Fall asked, picking Angel up and putting her on her hip, even though she was nine and probably a little too old for that.

"I'm not sure . . ." I hesitated, "How much are the roses?"

Angel turned to me, a huge smile on her face, "Red roses?"

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"That means you love her!" Angel yelled, struggling out of her mothers grasp and reaching toward me.

"Whoa, hold on sweetie." Mrs. Fall set Angel down and gave me an apologetic look, "It might be a little too early for red roses."

I turned to Gazzy, who was standing back a distance, "What do you think, Gazzy? I need some guy opinion."

Gazzy made a 'yuck' face, then promptly replied with, "Ew."

I chuckled, but paid close attention when Mrs. Fall suggested some flowers. She got a few sprigs of Baby's Breath, which actually smelled pretty nice. She picked a few red roses, stripped them of the thorns, and then some pink roses to adorn the red ones. It looked pretty nice, and I hoped I wasn't rushing things. But, even though this might sound cheesy- I've really never felt this way before. I've never had an unstoppable, undeniable, uncontrollable attraction toward a girl like this. It's never been hard to breath, hard to talk right, hard to think straight around a girl.

_Think straight . . ._

I paid, surprised at how much a few flowers cost. Before I moved here, I had cut lawns, and done other odd jobs to earn a little extra money. I had saved up a couple hundred, and was relieved for the cash now.

"Come again!" Mrs. Fall called as I stepped out and Angel and Gazzy grinned and waved. I waved back.

**!~!~!**

"Max!" Arrete whispered, shaking me roughly, "Wake up! Look what you got!"

"Wha-?" I mumbled, snuggling deeper into my covers. I had been having such a great dream . . . something about Fang and I and the wide, clear blue sky above _and_ below us. We had been flying . . . it had been so beautiful, so exhilarating, so-

"Max! Get your lazy butt up!" Arrete yelled, yanking the covers off.

"Hey!" I yelped, "You're not allowed to say that!"

"Anything to get you up." She replied, and I finally forced my eyes open.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyance dripping from every word. I just wanted to be able to fly again. With Fang.

"Flowers." Arrete said, "From Fang."

That woke me up.

"What?! Where?! Let me see!" I yelled, jumping straight up in the air.

Arrete shook her head, "Teenage love," she sighed.

I half-heartedly glared at her, swinging my legs off the side of the bed, "Are there really flowers?"

"Yup." She giggled, "Get up, I set them on your desk."

My heart quickened, and I turned around to see that she was right, there was a big bouquet of flowers on my desk. Not just flowers- _roses_. Red roses. _Fang had gotten me red roses. _

"There's a note too!" Arrete said, and I instantly spotted the creamy slip of paper in the midst of the roses.

I leaned down, and taking a moment to breath in the delicious smell, plucked it out. Butterflies fluttered excitedly in my stomach. What could he say? Did he write me another poem? I bit my lip and flocked the folded piece of paper.

My heart dropped.

**_Love, Fang._**

That's all he wrote.

Love. Fang. Love, love, love. Fang, Fang, Fang.

"Ugh!" I muttered angrily. Didn't he know that that was the worst thing he could've written?!

Instantly, even though I tried my best to stop it, the stupid girly thoughts filled my head.

_What did he mean by 'love'? Love as in the sort of love you write on Christmas cards to relatives you barely even know, just because that's what you're supposed to do? Love like the type of 'I love COOKIES!' type of love? Love, love? The type of love, the kind of love . . . Like the way I love Fang?_

I shook my head, deciding that if I thought about this anymore, my brain would explode.

"Phone for Miss Max," Arrete sang, bursting in my room again. When had she left?

I gave her a Look.

She nodded.

I took the phone, my hands clammy and my head still spinning, "Hey, Fang!"

"Good morning, Max." Fang said softly, "Did you . . . get the flowers?"

I but my lip, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "Uh-huh! They're so beautiful, and they smell so nice, Fang. But you didn't have t-"

"Max." He said in a 'were not discussing this' tone, "I wanted to. So . . . have you eaten breakfast?"

"Nope, I just woke up." I said, my anger slowly drifting away as Fang's voice soothed me.

"Cool. I was hoping we could meet at the Covered Bridge." He said.

Covered Bridge . . . suddenly I remembered what that was. It was this amazingly peaceful and serene park with two streams running through it, a big playground, a bunch of picnic and barbeque places, and lots of tall, trees. When I was little, I loved to climb the trees and pretend I was a bird. I always had an obsession with flying.

"Oooh, for breakfast?" I asked, a small smile slipping on my face.

"Yeah. I'll bring something for us to eat, we'll meet in thirty minutes?" He asked.

I glanced at my digital clock. It was nine thirty, still time for me to stop by Dunkin and grab a few donuts.

"Sure." I said happily. I knew mom would say yes, and today was Jeff's day off so I would be able to drive my car there by myself.

"Great. See you in thirty?" Fang's sounded just as happy as I was, and that made me grin.

"Yep." I said softly and said good bye.

After I hung up with Fang, I gave the roses another look. I suddenly didn't care if what type of love Fang meant. I loved the roses and I loved Fang and that was enough for now.

Besides . . . I was sure he meant the passionate type of love.

. . . right?

**!~!~!**

I think Max is mad at me. I'm not sure, because she's doing a pretty good job covering it up with smiles, and laughs, and just overall cheerfulness. But, there were a few times when I would catch her looking at me sadly, almost disappointedly.

I took a bite out of one of the jelly-filled donuts. I had brought a plastic bottle of orange juice, and had stopped by Burger King for some McMuffins. Max had brought some donuts, and now we were lazily eating, sitting against a huge tree with a big trunk.

I reached over and grasped Max's hand. It was kind of clammy. I gave her a wondering look but she just took another bite out of her donut and ignored me.

I'd had enough of this.

"Max? What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. This is great! I love it and I love the roses and . . ." A small frown passed across her face, "I just _love_ your note."

Okay, so it was the note.

"What's wrong with the note?" I asked, genuinely confused. Was it the 'love'? I knew I shouldn't just put 'from Fang' or something. _But that's lame, _I fought back.

"Nothing!" Max said too quickly, "It's was nice, and short and just _so sweet_."

Again, more sarcasm.

"Max." I said, a little tiredly. Why was she making such a big deal about this?

She stood up suddenly, and turned away from me. I stood up with her, hesitating for a second before putting my hands on her hips. I leaned close to her neck.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" I asked, pressing my lips against the side of her neck and trailing kisses up to her jaw line. I felt the shiver that ran down her body, but she just shook her head.

"What did you mean, Fang?" She sighed.

"Huh?" I asked, pausing, my lips lingering over her skin.

"What does 'love, Fang' mean? I . . . I just want to know what you meant." I had never heard Max sound so vulnerable.

I nuzzled her ear and whispered softly, "What do you want it to mean?"

"Fang!" She cried, "Just tell me."

"Max, I-" I stopped, and pulled away. Max turned around to face me and I saw the pain in her eyes. Oh. I thought for a second, then reached into my jean pocket and pulled out a lined-sheet of paper, the type I use for school. Max's nose crinkled in confusion. I handed her the paper, then murmured:

"This was what I was going to put in the flowers. But I wasn't sure if it was too soon . . ." I looked down, still unsure if what Max would do. Did she love me back? Would she think it was too soon?

She flipped the paper open slowly, her voice a whisper as she read it out loud.

When I'm Around You

_I can't think strait  
My mind goes blank  
I think it's fate_

_I've never felt this way before  
Never had to remind myself how to breath  
Never found someone to adore_

_Until you came along  
You turned your nose away  
And remained strong_

_Didn't fall for my charm  
Didn't fall for my looks  
And that raised alarm_

_I knew it was you I wanted  
I knew that you were different  
My every thought, you haunted_

_Because when I'm around you  
I become someone else  
How you did it, I have no clue_

_You put me in a spell  
My head spinning in circles  
And making my heart swell_

_It wont be long till I've sank  
Deep into love, and I know it'll be great  
Cuz I've finally found my soulmate_

I love you, Max  
-Fang

**!~!~!**

Oh.

Reading the words Fang wrote for me, I felt a huge lump in my throat. Felt my eyesight blur. I was about to start crying. The world has ended because a boy has fallen in love with me, and I am about to start crying from happiness.

"Fang," My voice cracked, and I wiped away the wetness around my eyes. I looked up and our eyes connected.

If I hadn't been sure if he was serious, I could tell by the look he gave me right them. Oh, god, I felt like I was about to drown in his eyes, and a wave of absolute happiness washed over me.

I was loved.

I was loved by Fang.

"I love you too." I gasped, still trying to fight back tears. I was not going to cry, I was not going to cry.

The biggest, most beautiful grin grew of Fang's face, and I could see how much he had waited for those words. He held his arms out and I stepped forward and clung to him.

"I don't just love you, my Maximum," Fang whispered, his voice dropping an octave, it was raspy and deep, and gruff. I wondered if he was about to start crying too. Haha, I thought meekly, as if.

I buried my head into his chest and asked, my voice muffled, "What do you mean?"

"I'm _in love _you," Fang's voice trailed up into the air, and slowly made it's way to my ears.

I sobbed.

"I'm in love too," I croaked, "With you."

Fang reached down, cupped my chin in his hand, tipped my face up, and kissed me.

* * *

**I'm seriously about to start tearing here. *weak laugh* It's the song. Smile by Uncle Kracker. It's so pretty. **

**Anyway, I have some exciting news for you guys: There is going to be an *EPILOGUE*. So don't say good-bye just yet. **

**But if you don't stick around for that, well, I'll take this time to say good-bye. I've never been more proud of anything else I've written, and I want to say thank you to each and every one of my reviewers. **

**Thank you. **

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	28. Epilogue

**Fang: *begs* Please, please don't do it!**

**Max: Yes! Yes! Yes! DO IT!!!**

**Fang: Dude, this is so uncool. You promised me that she would never have to re-**

**Max: Fang, I love you and all, but just shut up and let her write the freaking chapter. Er, epilogue. **

**Fang: I hate you. Hate you both. **

**Me: *giggles silently***

* * *

Lovesick. That's how Arrete described me when I came home this morning. She took one look at my face, shook her dead slightly with a small smile on her face, and just muttered one word:

"Lovesick."

Psh, I am _not_ lovesick. Do I look sick to you? Because I'm not. I'm just in love.

Heehee, and it's wonderful.

"Crap," I mumbled, getting up from my bed where I had spent the last hour thinking about Fang, "I am lovesick. I'm getting all giggly and . . . I even cried today, for freaking god's sake."

But even though I felt like a pathetic little girl with a humiliating crush, I still couldn't deny the uncontainable happiness that rose in my chest whenever I thought of Fang.

I need to get my mind off this, I thought absently, maybe Andrea is on.

I went to my computer desk and slumped down in my seat. Turning my Mac on, I took this moment to carefully think about something very important.

Fang's poem came back to me, the words lingering in my head:

_Cuz I've finally found my soulmate_

Soulmate. Fang called me his soulmate. And, well, I really felt like we had this . . this connection . . . like I've known him my entire life, and there was no one I could trust more. Like we were best friends, but really, more than that. Best friends who also loved each other.

I thought back to our date. How our hands had fit together perfectly, how, when we kissed our lips moved in a perfect synchronized motion, as if we had been waiting our entire lives to find that one person to complete ourselves.

Had I found him?

"You have two new messages." AOL beeped at me as my email automatically logged in.

I smiled as I saw Andrea's overuse of '!' marks.

I responded to her emails, agreed that Forrest was acting 'totally sweet' but didn't say to much about her comment on how, 'completely hot he is, and did you check out his awesome muscles?!?!?!?!'. Um, no, no I didn't.

I found myself bored now, and absently clicked on Google Homepage.

Search bar: _______

The only thing that came to mind was Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang. Fang Wolfe. I looked at the search bar curiously. Would it be too stalkerish to google your boyfriend?

Have some dignity, girl! I told myself, but it wasn't the most convincing tone.

I clicked on the bar, my fingers hovering over the keyboard. I shook my head in disappointment at myself, but typed in 'Fang Wolfe' before I lost my nerve.

I waited for a second, thinking to myself how dumb this all was-

Fang- Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

_A fang is a long, pointed tooth. In mammals, a fang is a canine tooth, used for biting and tearing flesh. In snakes, it is a poison-injecting tooth (see __**...**_

I rolled my eyes, I knew this wouldn't work. Then something caught my eye.

Fang's Blog

_Hey guys, I'm Fang . . . Moving to a new town again . . . Because- Max. She's this girl from my new school . . . Till later- Fang. . ._

Oh. My. Chicken Nuggets.

Fang has a blog.

I clicked on it, not at all sure what to expect.

Well, there it was, in big bold letters: **FANG'S BLOG.**

And underneath, probably around fifty blog entries. I blinked, and stared at the light blue and black colors, the clean, ordinary black font.

Fang has a blog, I thought, my brow furrowed.

_Maybe you shouldn't read it_, my conscious told me, and I suddenly felt supremely glad when I realized it wasn't The Voice. Actually, The Voice hadn't made it's appearance in a while. Maybe it had finally decided to leave me alone.

Well, it IS a blog, anyone can read it. So what if that person happens to be me, I fought back.

_But he mentioned your name. What if it's about you? _

Even more reason, I thought, but now I was doubting myself. What if it was something I didn't want to know?

"Just read it." I ordered myself out loud.

So, settling back in my seat, I began reading.

**!~!~!**

"I do _not_ make little kids cry!. . . . Okay, fine, but that was only _one_ time!"

"Augh, I knew I shouldn't have told him he was like Iggy. He really isn't anything like him. But he didn't have to tell these-these _fan girls _about it!"

"Crap, I didn't know his life was so bad. Screw you, Johnny."

"Wait- he was in love with me back then? Oh. . ."

"WHAT?! PROTECTION?!"

"Please tell me he's not gonna spill everything about our date to these pathetic fan girls."

"Of course I don't care that you're poor. Who gives a crap about that?"

"Seriously, chick, we don't do stuff like that so stop winking!"

"Aw, so this is were he got the idea for roses and poem . . . I guess these girls aren't _that _bad."

**!~!~!**

Two hours later, I was sitting back in my chair, a happy, content smile on my face. I did feel slightly guilty, because Fang seemed to have really poured his feelings into this blog, but. . . well, yeah. I just won't mention it to him.

The AIM on my computer dinged.

I clicked on the window, and a wicked grin passed my face as I realized who it was.

**XxFang: **max? u there?

I giggled to myself and typed back:

**MaXiMuM:** yep  
**XxFang:** wassup?  
**MaXiMum:** doin some reading  
**XxFang:** u read?  
**MaXiMuM:** haha, yes I do  
**XxFang:** is it a good book?  
**MaXiMuM:** very good ;)  
**XxFang:** wats w/ the wink?  
**MaXiMuM:** oh, sorry, u'll prob recognize this better  
;D ;D ;D ;D  
**XxFang:** huh?

For a second I found myself thinking: what if it isn't Fang who wrote that blog? But of course it has to be, he mentioned me, and Johnny, and everything matched up.

**2:16  
MaXiMuM:** those girls r right- theres no way we gonna b needin protection soon

**2:19  
XxFang:** aw, crap

I laughed, and couldn't help thinking, _yep, Fang is_ definitely_ my soulmate._

* * *

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


	29. GOOD BYE

**Hi. I bet you weren't expecting this. **

**I'm not sure why I'm posting this except that there are four people I'd like to thank. I don't know if they will read this, but I need to say this.**

**_Dear, Sparkleglitz01, Rootlessdream, , and Maximumchryst:_**

**_Because you all are great authors and you inspired me to write, and you all and a lot of others also influenced my writing. I hope you'll keep writing, and keep posting stories, and I will try, I really will try to keep up with your stories._**

**I'm leaving FF. For good. No more stories, no more posting, no more reviewing. I just can't anymore, with school and trying to get strait A's, and all the clubs and you know, just having a social life :)**

**Max: Wasn't there ANOTHER main reason for writing this?  
Me: I'm getting to it!!**

**Also, as you probably know, the voting is now open for the Maximum Ride Awards(mrawards-dot-yolasite-dot-com). You-**

**Max: Can vote for our story!**

**Or, of course, for any other story you think is amazing (because, really, there are a lot of other fanfics out there that are amazing, and interesting, and romantic)**

**Max: But we hope you vote for out story!  
Fang: Yeah, I mean, totally man. Have you ever noticed how AFTER our fic was out there, THEN AU's started getting popular?  
Max: *excited* I know! We were like first!  
Me: You guys, calm down, shall we?**

**ANYWAY, thank you for EVERYONE who reviewed, and just thank you for making this such a cool and amazing experience. I will NOT BE DELETING THIS STORY, OR ANY OF MY STORIES, so if you want to come back and re-read, you're more than welcome to. **

**So, this is goodbye. **

**Max: VOTE FOR US!!  
Fang: Yeah.  
Me: *hugs Fang* gonna miss you, Fangie!  
Max: *pulls me away* *turns to you* BYE!!!  
**

**!~PeruvainChick~!**


End file.
